Dama da Noite
by Sam RV
Summary: Será que eu fui sempre assim? Tão branca, tão fria, tão morta? Ou será que eu só achava que eu parecia assim agora porque minha mãe me disse essa loucura? É uma loucura! Vampiros não existem! - História original, baseada levemente em twilight.
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

O mundo parecia girar mais lentamente, mas os dias pareciam passar mais rápido, paradoxalmente. É incrível como as coisas mudam. Em um momento você está entediada com sua vida monótona e rotineira, no outro tudo parece ter passado rápido demais. A minha vida passou rápido demais de uma forma não justa, como se até os meus 19 anos eu só estivesse perdendo tempo.

Eu sempre estive a procura de algo, mas não tinha certeza do que, afinal todo mundo esta procurando alguma coisa...

"_**Doces sonhos são assim  
Quem sou eu pra discordar?  
Viajar o mundo e os sete mares  
Todos estão a procura de algo  
Algum deles querem te usar  
Algum deles querem ser usados por você  
Algum deles querem abusar de você  
Algum deles querem ser abusados por você"**_

_(Sweet Dreams – Marilyn Manson)_


	2. Feliz Aniversário

**Cap 1 - Feliz Aniversário**

Eu acordei quando ainda estava escuro, quando fui conferir o relógio:

5 AM

Tenho o estranho hábito de querer conferir a hora durante a noite. Uma certa obsessão talvez.

Mas hoje não é um dia qualquer, hoje eu completo 19 anos.

Dezenove anos....é uma idade tão inútil...Todo mundo espera ansiosamente pelos 18 pra fazer coisas que eu não tinha vontade de fazer. Como beber, nunca gostei de bebidas alcoólicas, na verdade nunca gostei de beber qualquer coisa, até água pura era nojento para mim; ou ir a baladas, odeio essa palavra, odeio estar no meio de um monte de _pessoas_,nunca me dei bem com as pessoas...a humanidade é desprezível... Mas também houve coisas as quais eu fui privada, como dirigir, minha mãe não tinha dinheiro pra me pagar auto-escola. Minha mãe era viúva, até onde eu sabia meu pai havia morrido antes de eu nascer, e ela nunca quis me falar muito sobre ele. Minha mãe nunca mais se relacionou com ninguém, se direcionando completamente a mim, as vezes era estranha essa reação, como se ela esperasse q eu fosse morrer a qualquer momento...eu nunca tive nenhuma doença séria.

Enfim. Mas fazer 19 anos, não tem nenhum adicional a essa idade...Você já passou daquele meio termo de ser adolescente ou adulto, e as pessoas esperam q você seja adulto mesmo que não se sinta assim. Eu sempre me senti mais nova do que eu realmente era, como se as coisas passassem mais devagar pra mim. Com a minha pele pálida de aparência frágil, meus cabelos longos até a cintura, castanho claro, meus olhos castanhos, 1,70 altura e peso médio, eu simplesmente não tinha cara de 19 anos!! Eu poderia me passar por 16 facilmente! Até por 15! E ser adulta, é completamente inaceitável.

Eu queria que houvesse um modo de parar isso. Que eu pudesse parar de envelhecer. Talvez seja síndrome de Peter Pan. A única forma disso é morrer, e eu não estou pronta pra morrer.

Descobri recentemente que eu tenho medo da morte. Tenho tido pesadelos por muitas noites em que eu morro de várias maneiras diferentes.... talvez porque meu aniversario estava chegando. Eu não estou preparada pra ser adulta, e não estou preparada pra morrer!

Dormi de novo e acordei às 8 da manhã. Eu durmo num quarto nos fundos da minha casa, um tanto longe de casa, eu gosto do isolamento. Fui até a cozinha onde minha mãe cumprimentou:

Feliz aniversário!

Obrigada. - eu respondi de má vontade.

Você é muito nova pra estar na crise dos 30!!! – disse ela notando meu mau humor.

Rossana, que é como minha mãe se chama, não era muito parecida comigo, seu cabelo era liso e preto ao invés de castanho, ela não era tão branca como eu, e nem tão alta. Ela tinha olhos também castanhos e sempre trazia uma expressão preocupada, o que a fazia parecer mais velha do que realmente era, ao contrario de mim. Ela insistiu em me levar há uma churrascaria para comemorar. Eu gostava muito de carne. Principalmente as de churrascarias.

Quando o garçom apareceu perguntando o que nós queríamos, eu disse:

Qualquer coisa, contanto q seja mal-passado.

Minha mãe me lançou um olhar reprovador, mas também um tanto preocupado.

Que foi?? – eu perguntei

Nada...- disse ela se recompondo – é só que você está a cada dia mais parecida com o seu pai.

Como eu saberia??? Você nunca me diz nada sobre ele... – eu devolvi.

Bem...acho que você já está bem crescida pra saber sobre algumas coisas, agora.

Odiava quando diziam que eu já estava crescida o bastante para as coisas, era mais um indicio de estar ficando velha. Mas nesse caso, era bom.

Hoje à noite, quando você voltar do cursinho eu explico tudo – disse ela mais pra ela mesma do que pra mim.

Eu não vou no cursinho no meu aniversario - afinal fazer aniversario tinha q ter uma vantagem.

Okay.... Ainda assim, à noite. – terminou ela. Não reclamei caso ela por acaso mudasse de idéia.

Ela me assistiu saborear o sangue que escorria da carne, enquanto ela comia a salada.

Eu fazia cursinho à noite esse ano....Nunca gostei muito do sol, da luz do dia, me incomodava, mas eu costumava estudar de dia antes. Foi bom mudar pra noite esse ano, e me esconder do sol o dia inteiro dentro de casa.

Mas ainda assim eu não gostava de ir até lá. Eu só tinha um amigo lá.... Michael. Michael era alto e magro, um tanto desengonçado. Tinha cabelo loiro escuro encaracolado, usava óculos e tinha uma aparência inteligente. As outras pessoas raramente pareciam me notar, ou se importar comigo. Mikey talvez só tivesse me notado porque trombou comigo, literalmente, no primeiro dia, ao tentar entrar na sala ele não me viu e deu de encontro comigo, nos falamos desde então. Mas nós éramos muito diferentes, como se fossemos de espécies distintas, como se...ele fosse o sol e eu a lua.

Mikey era muito animado às vezes, e gostava de falar bastante. Ele irradiava luz. Às vezes ele não conseguia controlar o tamanho de sua animação, e eu não sou a melhor companhia, eu sou fria, sempre fui fria, minha conversa não flui por muito tempo com as pessoas, mas Mikey se esforçava. Ele sofre de transtorno bipolar, então de vez em quando, como se fosse um eclipse, a luz dele parava de irradiar, e ele ficava triste e mal queria falar. Às vezes eu preferia ele assim, porque ficava mais parecido comigo, mas na maioria das vezes eu sentia como se eu estivesse sugando a felicidade dele, a sua luz.

Ninguém se aproximava de nós, mesmo Mikey sendo muito comunicativo, era como se eu fosse um catalisador reverso ambulante! Eu tinha pena de fazer isso com Mikey, e já havia lhe dado à opção de se afastar de mim, mas ele se negou. Mikey queria ser um bom amigo.

No fim da tarde, Rossana me levou junto com alguns amigos da família ao boliche.

Eu era muito ruim no jogo, mas o achava divertido embora nunca ganhasse. Em uma jogada particularmente ruim a bola arrancou um pedaço da minha unha, logo começou a sangrar. Eu instantaneamente levei o meu dedo a boca e suguei o sangue, tinha um gosto bom.

Rossana não gostou nada disso, me lançou um olhar assustado e reprovador.

O sangue logo parou.

Fiquei o dia todo esperando Rossana falar comigo sobre o que ela disse que faria. Mas ela não veio...Até que o boliche acabou e nós fomos para casa nos despedindo de nossas companhias.

Quando chegamos em casa eram 21:00 horas. Foi mais ou menos a hora em que nasci há 19 anos atrás.

Samantha. – minha mãe me chamou com uma voz preocupada. – Está na hora de eu te contar algo que eu deveria ter contado há muito tempo.

Sobre o meu pai? – perguntei

É...- disse ela pensativa – também sobre o seu pai, mas o mais importante, é sobre você!

O que?? Sobre mim? – eu processei lentamente – Eu sou adotada? – perguntei confusa. Isso explicaria muita coisa.

Não! Não seja ridícula...– disse ela revirando os olhos, mas ainda parecendo preocupada – Eu me pergunto se demorei demais pra contar-lhe isso, agora só falta um ano! Está muito perto...– ela disse frustrada.

Mãe! Para de enrolação e diz logo! – eu disse me enchendo do suspense.

Samantha...- Rossana continuou. – Você é uma vampira!

_**"Hoje é o melhor  
Dia que eu já vivi  
Não posso esperar o amanhã  
Amanhã é muito distante  
Meus olhos se queimarão  
Antes de alcança-lo**_

Eu queria mais  
Do que a vida poderia me dar  
Entediado pela rotina  
De poupar prestigio"

_(Today – Smashing Pumpkins)_


	3. Brincadeira Sem Graça

_**Capitulo 2 – Brincadeira sem graça.**_

- OQUÊ????? – perguntei eu horrorizada.

- Bem... na verdade você é meia vampira. – continuou ela pensativa.

- Mãe...Você ta ficando louca? – perguntei ficando preocupada com ela.

- O seu pai era um vampiro também, Samantha. – disse ela escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Ele era um vampiro e eu nunca deveria ter me aproximado dele.

- Mãe. Pensa bem... meu pai não pode ter sido um vampiro. – disse eu tentando pensar racionalmente.- Vampiros são imortais! E o meu pai morreu.

- O seu pai foi assassinado! – disse ela.

- Assassinado??? – exclamei horrorizada. – Você me disse que ele morreu de câncer!

- Eu menti! Como eu ia dizer pra uma menina de 5 anos que o pai vampiro dela tinha sido assassinado pelo bando dele? – perguntou ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que você quer dizer com....o bando dele? – perguntei em um sussurro.

- Os outros vampiros mataram ele. – disse ela olhando pela janela. – Ele não devia ter se relacionado comigo. E eu ainda fiquei grávida...Vê como isso foi errado?

- Nada disso faz sentido!!!! – eu disse me levantando, gritando. – porque você está me dizendo isso?

- Porque é a verdade! – disse ela se levantando também. – Talvez você esteja com uma mente muito humana agora, e não possa entender.

- Você esta ficando LOUCA! É isso que eu entendo – eu gritei de volta.

Eu fui andando para o meu isolado quarto, mas Rossana me seguiu.

- Eu estou louca???? – desafiou ela- Você não acha estranho você crescer mais lentamente que as outras pessoas? Ou o porque de você não gostar do sol? Ou não gostar de água, mas sim de _sangue!_

- Mas....isso não tem nada a ver! – eu disse tentando permanecer racional.

Já estávamos no meu quarto, minha mãe se sentou na cama e me fez sentar ao lado dela.

- Seu pai se chamava Edward Vandork III. E ele fazia parte de uma família de vampiros muito conservadora, eles nunca gostaram que ele se relacionasse comigo. Eu o conheci em um cemitério, no enterro de uma prima desconhecida minha. – contava Rossana. Ela nunca havia me contado como conheceu o meu pai. - Ele me alertou que não era boa companhia, mas ele era tão educado, lisonjeiro, como aquele homem poderia representar algum mal a mim? – ela se perguntou. – Mas eu devia tê-lo ouvido. Eu me apaixonei rápido demais por ele.

Eu escutava calada, tirando a palavra _vampiro_ da história, as palavras de minha mãe pareciam sinceras.

- Ele me contou _o que_ ele era uma semana antes de eu descobrir que eu estava grávida. Eu no começo, como você, não achei que fosse sério, mas ele me mostrou! – disse ela. – Não tem como se explicar o que eu vi! O que ele fez! Então eu me afastei dele. E nunca mais pretendia vê-lo. Mas então, uma semana depois, eu descobri que estava grávida! – disse ela me encarando.

- De mim. – completei eu.

- Eu não precisei procurá-lo. Ele veio até mim. E quando eu o contei da gravidez ele me alertou que o bebê que eu esperava seria um deles! – disse ela com os olhos vermelhos. – Eu estava preocupada demais com ter um vampiro crescendo dentro de mim pra pensar o que a família dele acharia, que era com o que ele se preocupava....e então....Nós fugimos. – Disse ela.

- A família do meu pai não me queria?? – perguntei quase sem voz, num sussurro.

- Não. – disse ela. – Eu disse que eles eram conservadores, eles nunca iriam querer uma _humana_ esperando uma meio vampira na família deles. – disse ela revirando os olhos.- Então, eu e o seu pai fugimos, eu até me esquecia do que ele era as vezes.... foram os melhores 8 meses da minha vida! – disse ela com um olhar sonhador. – Seu pai foi tão gentil comigo na gravidez, ele atendia a tudo o que eu queria, até mais do que eu queria. Mas tudo o que eu queria era ficar com ele e com você para sempre! Era tudo o que eu sempre estivesse procurando!

Ela dizia isso com olhos sonhadores. Mas de repente seu olhar ficou angustiado de novo.

- Mas eu só podia estar sonhando que eles nos deixariam em paz. – completou Rossana. – Eles nos encontraram. Edward lutava contra seus próprios irmãos quando eu o deixei. – e então as lagrimas corriam pelo rosto dela livremente. – E ele me deu tempo de fugir, fugir com você! – disse ela pegando minhas mãos. – Edward foi morto aquela noite. Eles o mataram. Ele nem teve chance. E nós também não teríamos se eles decidissem nos pegar. – disse Rossana se referindo a ela e a mim. – Mas acho que eles não nos acharam muito importantes para seguir uma grande caçada. Mas as vezes eu tenho medo que eles só estejam esperando que...- e então ela se calou.

- Mãe? – eu chamei. Ela continuo parada com as mãos junto as minhas, me olhando com o olhar vidrado.

- Nada filha...- disse ela. – Eu disse tudo isso pra te explicar que quando você completar 20 anos, a sua transformação estará completa!

- Minha transformação?? – perguntei tentando entender, quase acreditando na história toda.

- Você será uma vampira completa quando fizer 20 anos! – Terminou ela.

Silêncio. Eu tentava digerir isso.

- Vamos supor que toda essa história de eu ser vampira seja verdade. – eu disse. – Eu não me queimo no sol, eu não me alimento de sangue, eu não estou parada no tempo, eu cresço! Se não eu não teria feito 19 anos hoje não é? – eu perguntei com raiva

- Isso é porque você ainda é meio vampira. Você ainda tem muito da sua parte humana. Mas já tem algumas características da sua metade vampira. É só você prestar atenção. Você não é como os outros. Você nunca foi como os outros Samantha.

Fiquei paralisada por um longo momento enquanto minha mãe me observava com um olhar piedoso. Até que ela disse.

- Eu vou deixá-la dormir...- disse Rossana se levantando. – Boa noite querida. – disse ela por fim me dando um beijo na testa.

Era verdade. Era tudo verdade!

Eu sempre fui diferente. Eu sempre me senti diferente! Além das poucas características que Rossana citou, eu ainda tinha muito mais coisas estranhas. Será que eu fui sempre assim??? Tão branca, tão fria, tão morta??? Não, eu não fui sempre assim, eu fui _ficando_ assim! Ou que eu só achava que eu parecia assim agora porque minha mãe me disse essa loucura??? É uma loucura! Vampiros não existem!

Mas se existissem, e se eu fosse um deles, eu seria imortal!

Mas meu pai vampiro morreu.

Mas meu pai _vampiro_ morreu.

Mas meu pai vampiro _morreu_!

Acordei no dia seguinte tarde. Nem sequer quis olhar as horas, mas o sol estava quase a pino. Ele queimou os meus olhos quando o encarei.

Rossana já havia saído pra trabalhar, e havia me deixado um bilhete como todo o dia.

_"Samantha,_

_Espero que esteja se sentindo bem hoje, e que tenha entendido o que eu quis dizer ontem. Desculpe se eu a assustei._

_Eu deixei um bife na geladeira pra você almoçar._

_Beijos, Rossana."_

Okay. Aquele bilhete confirmava. Tudo havia sido apenas uma brincadeira!

_"Espero q tenha entendido (...)" _– eu re-li – A brincadeira! É claro!

_"Desculpe se eu a assustei."_ Rossana e as brincadeiras nada a ver dela!!!! Minha mãe sempre foi muito brincalhona. Mas essa _foi_ assustadora!

Assisti televisão até a hora do almoço. Quando finalmente fui pegar o meu bife na geladeira.

Ele estava cru, gelado, sangrento.

Me veio o estranho impulso de comer ele assim mesmo.

Afastei o pensamento e o coloquei para esquentar.

Estava decidida a ignorar essa teoria. Afinal foi tudo uma brincadeira de Rossana. Só pode ter sido uma brincadeira!

Quando deu 18:30 eu saí para ir ao cursinho. Eu até estava com vontade de ir ao cursinho hoje. Ver gente normal. Me _sentir_ normal. Como se isso fosse possível. Eu nunca me senti normal.

Cheguei adiantada. Mas eu trouxe um livro na bolsa para me distrair enquanto a aula não começava. Tive que ficar na secretaria por algum tempo para pagar a mensalidade, e eles sempre demoravam irritantemente. Subi até o 2o andar, a fim de ler o meu livro, mas quando entrei na sala Michael já estava lá.

- Olá – eu cumprimentei, me sentando ao seu lado, feliz ao vê-lo, por ele ser tão.... normal!

- Oi!! – disse ele me dando um beijo no rosto. Coisa que ele não costumava a fazer, mas deve ter sentido o meu inesperado bom humor em relação a ele. – Nossa como você ta gelada. Deve ser porque você acabou de chegar.

- Er.... é! – eu disse pra dispensar maiores comentários.

- Deve estar frio lá fora. – disse ele pensativo me olhando com uma expressão confusa. Visivelmente não estava _tão_ frio assim lá fora.

A aula passou normalmente.

Fiquei aliviada quando terminou e sai o mais rápido o possível pela porta, era por isso que eu gostava de sentar perto da porta, eu era quase sempre a primeira a sair, o que evitava que as pessoas esbarrassem acidentalmente em mim.

Passei pelas catracas rapidamente, algumas pessoas saiam apressadas também. Hoje eu estava vestindo meu casaco longo preto preferido, calça jeans e meu all star azul de sempre. Usava meu cabelo castanho longo dividido no meio solto, e trazia um pentagrama no pescoço que eu usava todos os dias, que pra mim era símbolo do meu ateísmo, que foi depois de me converter ao wicca que deixei de acreditar em religiões, inclusive wicca.

Quando saí para a noite eu o vi. Encostado nas longas grades do portão do cursinho mais à frente. Ele usava roupas pretas e diferentes, seu cabelo era castanho repicado, mais longo na parte da orelha, tinha algumas mechas cuidadosamente distribuídas avermelhadas, era alto e estranhamente magro, tinha um sorriso assustador zombatório quando olhava pra mim, observando o meu olhar assustado pelos olhos escuros puxados dele, senti o olhar dele me seguir quando passei pro ele e continuei em frente.

Entrei no carro da minha mãe rapidamente, feliz por ela estar me tirando fora do perigo que parecia me representar esse menino.

Ele me assustava! Não por ele ser tão diferente, ou pelo seu sorriso zombatório, como se ele soubesse algo sobre mim, mesmo que eu nunca o tivesse notado antes. O que me assustou nele, foi como ele era branco, estranhamente branco para um oriental, branco como _eu_!

_**"O mundo é um vampiro, enviado pra sugar  
Destruídores furtivos, te fazem enfrentar as chamas  
E o quê que ganho, pela minha dor?  
Desejos traídos, e as moedas do negócio  
Apesar de saber  
Acredito que continuarei  
Neste meu frio e gelado velho trabalho**_

Apesar da minha fúria sou apenas um rato engaiolado  
E alguem dirá que o que está perdido não se pode recuperar (...)"

_(Bullet with Butterfly Wings – Smashing Pumpkins)_


	4. Dama da Noite

_**Cap 3 – Dama da noite.**_

Ao entrar no carro eufórica e de olhos arregalados, Rossana se dirigiu mim:

- Tudo bem Samantha??? – perguntou ela me lançando um olhar hesitante.

- Tudo, tudo!!! Vamos logo!! – eu disse querendo sair logo da visão daquele garoto estranho.

Rossana arrancou o carro logo que eu disse isso, mas continuou a me observar pelo canto dos olhos.

O garoto seguiu o carro com o olhar até que nós estivéssemos fora de vista.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – perguntou minha mãe novamente.

- Tenho!!! Porque pergunta? – eu lhe perguntei desafiando que ela voltasse a fazer aquela brincadeira estúpida de vampiro de novo.

- Você parece assustada. – disse ela se sentindo culpa. – Foi pelo o que eu disse?

- Não mãe! Nem vem!! – eu a impedi de continuar- Eu entendi tudo depois do seu bilhetinho, não precisa se preocupar. – eu disse cruzando os braços.

- Que bom. – disse ela aliviada.- Acho que você realmente está crescida, pra encarar isso assim bem.

Nesse momento, passamos em frente ao cemitério. Os pêlos do meu braço se arrepiaram enquanto meus olhos ficavam presos em seu portão de entrada.

Minha casa não ficava longe do cursinho, e o cemitério marcava o exato meio do caminho entre os lugares.

Os meus olhos sempre automaticamente se viravam ao cemitério quando eu passava em frente a ele. Mas ele nunca me causou calafrios. Normalmente ele me parecia aconchegante, como se fosse um bom lugar para um passeio.

Ao chegar no portão de casa, eu saí do carro para abrir o portão. Eu sempre o abria e fechava muito rapidamente, porque morava em frente de uma curiosa pracinha, que era muito propícia para ladrões. Mas essa noite eu me sentia observada.

A grama estava alta, um perfeito esconderijo. As sombras da árvores eram confusas sobe a luz dos lampiões da rua. Seria quase impossível ver alguém ali.

- – um apito soprou. O que me sobressaltou! Em quanto eu punha a mão no meu coração tentando me acalmar, pois era apenas o guarda da rua, minha mãe me chamou de dentro da garagem.

- Samantha! Entra logo! Quer ser assaltada?? – perguntou ela já lá dentro saindo do carro.

Entrei, e dei mais uma espiada pela rua antes de fechar o portão.

Subindo as escadas para a porta da frente minha mãe exclamou:

- Hum... Cheiro de dama da noite!!! – disse aspirando o ar.

Eu inspirei. Realmente havia um forte cheiro dessa flor no ar.

Mas a pracinha não tinha flores.

Na minha casa não tinha esse tipo de flor, apesar da minha mãe ser a pessoa que mais tinha plantas pelo menos do nosso quarteirão.

Já os visinhos eu não sabia.

Eu disse a Rossana que estava cansada e fui dormir rápido para não dar tempo dela querer conversar comigo. Fiquei acordada por muito tempo tentando não pensar em vampiros e nem no estranho garoto.

No dia seguinte, fui para o cursinho estranhamente ansiosa. Dessa vez não pela simples normalidade que me havia sido tirada desde que eu havia completado 19 anos, mas por outra coisa.

Ao chegar ao portão da escola procurando por ele, não o encontrei. Fiquei decepcionada por um momento, mas também aliviada. Subi as escadas quase correndo, passei pela porta da classe voando, com medo de estar sendo seguida.

Que bobeira, achar que estou sendo seguida dentro de um cursinho. Meu egocentrismo está começando a ficar doentil.

A cadeira de Mikey estava vazia quando cheguei. Tentei ler o meu livro, mas não conseguia me concentrar. Algo estava realmente me incomodando, como se alguém estivesse me observando de algum lugar que eu não pudesse ver. Quando fui espiar quem estava sentado no fundo da sala solitário, uma voz falou ao meu lado:

- Oi Sam. – e Michael sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Oi Mikey...- disse eu com visível decepção.

Quando Mikey começou a me contar uma entediante história sobre as reuniões de sua igreja, eu finalmente pude olhar pra trás e ver quem eu achava que estava me observando.

Mas não tinha ninguém ali.

Não tinha porque eu achar que aquele menino estaria ali atrás, me seguindo. Provavelmente ele não fosse da minha classe, ou eu o teria notado antes. Talvez ele nem sequer estudasse no cursinho. Ele podia só estar passando e ter decidido parar ali, no portão do meu cursinho, e ficar me encarando.

Esse pensamento me deixou triste. De alguma forma aquele garoto representava alguma coisa pra mim. Mas eu não conseguia descobrir o que.

Enquanto as aulas iam passando eu comecei a achar que realmente estava ficando louca.

Talvez o garoto de ontem tenha sido apenas uma miragem. Uma miragem fruto da história insana que Rossana me contou...Que Rossana inventou. Eu poderia estar sonhando acordada, ou pior, eu poderia realmente apenas ter sonhado isso aquela noite e achado que realmente tinha acontecido. Eu costumo confundir a realidade com os meus sonhos, meu sonhos costumam parecer tão reais. Como quando eu acordo no meio da noite sem certeza se havia dormido ou não, até que eu olhasse no meu relógio e conferisse que já era um novo dia.

Talvez eu tenha sonhado até a conversa idiota com Rossana. Toda a história de eu ser uma vampira, e meu pai ter sido um vampiro fazia bem mais sentido em um sonho. Talvez fosse um sonho até a parte do cemitério e o estranho cheiro de dama da noite. E que nada tivesse mudado, a minha vida fosse exatamente a mesma monotonia que nada acontece.

E então me veio o pensamento que eu talvez ainda estivesse dormindo. Pensei em pedir pra Mikey me beliscar, mas ao invés disso eu perguntei:

- Mikey. Que dia é hoje? – eu perguntei.

Normalmente era Michael que me perguntava que dia era para colocar no lugar indicado do seu caderno, por eu ser tão obcecada pelo tempo. Ele me olhou confuso e disse:

- 18 de junho. – respondeu – você me disse hoje mais cedo. Não se lembra?

- Sim mas, você tem certeza que hoje é dia 18??? Não é dia 16? Ou 15! Sei lá!!! – eu perguntei desesperada que tudo pudesse ser verdade. Que tudo _era_ verdade!

- Tenho quase certeza que hoje é dia 18. – respondeu Mikey intelectualmente. – Mas peraí.... Seu aniversário não foi dia 16??? – perguntou ele com entendimento brilhando nos olhos.

- Foi.... mas oque que tem??? – perguntei sem entender.

- Ahhhh. Então é por isso que você veio me perguntar o dia né, sam??? – disse ele sorrindo – Pra me lembrar que eu ainda não tinha te parabenisado!!!!

- OQUÊ?? – eu perguntei horrorisada – nãããooo, não foi por isso!!! – tarde demais, ele passava seu braço ao redor de mim, me abraçando mesmo sentado.

- Parabéns!!!! – disse ele me torturando, mas sem saber disso. – Muitos anos de vida!!!!

Oh não!!! Isso era pior de ouvir do que eu pensei.

Era pior do que sempre foram todas as parabenisações que eu não gostava e achava falsas desde os 10 anos.

Dessa vez parecia uma zombação:

_"Muitos anos de vida"_

Ele não fazia idéia do que isso podia significar pra mim.

Quando bateu o sinal de saída ao invés de sair correndo pela porta como eu fazia normalmente, eu esperei por Mikey. A normalidade que ele exalava me fazia bem.

Ao sairmos pela catraca porta afora, eu nem estava preocupada em rever aquele estranho garoto de novo, decidindo que no outro dia ele estava apenas de passagem mesmo. Mas então.

- Aarrgh!!! – eu arfei amendrotada, meus olhos arregalados, meu coração disparado.

- Que foi??? – perguntou Mikey preocupado.

- Vo...Você já viu aquele menino?? – perguntei, meus olhos presos no mesmo garoto estranho de ontem, encostado exatamente no mesmo local do portão.

- Que menino?? – perguntou ele procurando, muita gente estava saindo, dificultando a visão.

- Aquele ali!!! – eu apontei.

- O loiro de jaqueta vermelha??? – perguntou ele descrevendo um garoto que estava próximo ao qual eu me referia.

- Nãooo!! – eu disse impaciente olhando pra Mikey. – O outro, de preto, olhos puxados!!!

- Eu não to vendo, Sam...- disse ele confuso.

Então eu olhei, e ele não estava mais ali.

_**" Longas palavras perdidas, sussurradas lentamente para mim... **__**  
**__**Ainda não consigo descobrir o que me mantém aqui; **__**  
**__**quando todo esse tempo eu tenho estado tão vazia por dentro **__**  
**__**Eu sei que você ainda está lá... **_

_**Me observando, me desejando **__**  
**__**Eu posso sentir você me assombrando**__**  
**__**Temendo você, amando você **__**  
**__**Eu não vou deixar você me puxar."**_

[_Haunted - Evanescence]_


	5. Fuga

_**Cap 4 – Fuga.**_

O fim de semana chegou.

Eu não fiquei feliz por isso. Não que eu costumasse ficar feliz com isso. Eu apenas ficava satisfeita que não tivesse que ir ao cursinho.

Eu não saia de casa nos fins de semana. Eu nunca gostei de sair de casa, de ficar na casa dos outros muito menos, nunca me senti confortável em nenhum lugar que não fosse a minha casa. Dormir fora era um pesadelo em que eu estava acordada.

Mas eu não estava ansiosa para esse fim de semana em particular porque eu ficaria irremediavelmente sozinha em casa com Rossana. Seria quase impossível evitar que ela trouxesse _aquele_ assunto a tona.

Eu cheguei a pensar em um lugar pra ir. Mas eu não tinha par onde ir! No máximo dar uma volta no quarteirão? No parque? Na cidade? Isso não poderia durar o fim de semana inteiro! Talvez eu pudesse ir estudar na sala de estudos do cursinho que deveria estar aberta no sábado pelo menos, mas isso me levava ao meu outro motivo para não gostar desse final de semana. O estranho garoto oriental que eu não tinha certeza se eu havia imaginado.

Eu estava ansiosa pra ir ao cursinho de novo para confirmar que eu não estava ficando louca e que aquele menino realmente existia!! E também tinha medo de ir ao cursinho e descobrir que realmente ele não estava lá, que ele nunca esteve lá.

Passei a maior parte da manhã na cama, primeiro porque eu costumo demorar pra dormir de noite, segundo, porque assim Rossana passaria menos tempo comigo para conversar. Agüentei lá até duas da tarde. Quando Rossana veio me perguntar:

- Morreu?

- Eu só estou cansada. – eu respondi. Me levantando rápido pra fugir dela.

- Cansada do que??? Você não faz nada!!- zombou ela.

Sai do meu quarto antes que essa conversa fosse mais em frente.

Me troquei, e fui ver o que tinha para almoçar, mas dei de cara com Rossana me olhando com uma expressão curiosa.

- O que foi??? – perguntei

- Você está muito estranha.- analisou ela. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – eu disse pegando a minha bolsa pendurada no corrimão da escada. Rossana me seguia.

- Onde você está indo??? – perguntou ela.

- Vou comer fora. – respondi curtamente.

Rossana ficou quieta por um momento e então disse, enquanto eu calçava os tênis:

- Você esta me evitando???? – perguntou ela impressionada.

- Claro que não. Porque eu estaria?? – perguntei fingindo não haver nada.

- Foi pelo o que eu te contei não foi??? – disse ela nervosa – Eu sabia que você não podia ficar tão bem com tudo isso. Você ainda é tão jovem para entender...

- Não vem me falar que eu sou jovem!!!! Decida de uma vez se eu sou velha ou nova. Odeio que fiquem mudando de opinião com a circunstância! – eu disparei a Rossana.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer, entende??? – Rossana disse tentando se acalmar. – Você precisa aceitar quem você é e seguir em frente.

- Não preciso aceitar nada. – eu disse saindo e batendo a porta atrás de mim.

Da janela eu pude ouvir minha mãe gritar:

- Você vai ter que voltar uma hora.

Eu sempre imaginei o que eu faria e o que eu levaria se eu tivesse que fugir de casa por algum motivo. Eu nunca achei que o motivo poderia ser a incapacidade de morar com Rossana.

No meu plano original eu levava bastante dinheiro e algumas roupas, e partiria do metrô até a rodoviária e iria para a cidade do interior em que meus avós moravam. Mas eu não estava fazendo nada disso. Eu estava apenas com a roupa do corpo, e em minha bolsa não havia mais do que 12 reais, eu não teria como pegar metrô e ir pro interior só com esse dinheiro. E mesmo se eu tivesse dinheiro o suficiente, meus avós haviam morrido há três anos atrás. Eu não tinha para _onde_ ir!

Se eu conhecesse meu avós paternos eles me acolheriam, e me manteriam longe da minha mãe louca. Parte da história de Rossana que eu acreditava ser verdade era o fato da família do meu pai não gostar dela. Por isso eles nunca me conheceram, eles não gostavam da minha mãe, talvez não tivessem nada contra mim. Talvez eles nem saibam da minha existência. Talvez eles já estejam mortos também, como os pais da minha mãe, como o meu próprio pai.

Fui andando inconscientemente, sem me dar conta sequer de onde eu estava indo. Quando eu me dei conta que eu estava numa esquina com um longo muro branco à frente. Eu estava no quarteirão do cemitério.

Me surpreendi por um momento pro eu ter ido inconscientemente pra lá, mas logo depois percebi que eu sempre tive o desejo secreto de passear por lá.

Eu caminhei até o portão de entrada e fiquei parada lá por um momento observando a paisagem. O próprio portão já era bonito. O ferro fazia formas de redemoinhos e pentagramas, como o que estava no meu pescoço, era grande e cinza. As escadas que desciam até os túmulos eram brancas e cobertas por pequenos azulejos reluzentes. As árvores tinham uma aparência triste, e tinham flores de varias cores, amarelo, rosa, violeta. Davam uma sensação de paz em contraste com todos os túmulos cinzas, alguns em azulejo preto. O cheiro era apenas levemente incômodo, o cheiro de morte dos cadáveres sendo decompostos aos meus pés.

Passei pelo portão de entrada e fui descendo as escadas. Andei um pouco entre os túmulos de arte gótica, analisando. Não era tão diferente de ir a um museu, observar obras de arte.

Eu estava com fome, mas o clima do dia estava bom para esse passeio, estava frio e nublado, havia um vislumbre de sol entre as nuvens que só servia para diferenciar a noite do dia, porque não esquentava. Me sentei em um dos túmulos e fiquei sentada lá por um momento, exalando o ar, respirando paz, tentando não pensar em nada.

Fiquei lá por algum tempo, não sei exatamente quanto tempo. Fui almoçar em um Fast Food qualquer, já que ficava aberto o dia inteiro. Comi o mais vagarosamente que pude. Quando saí estava quase escuro. Não queria voltar pra casa, então eu voltei para o cemitério, meu refúgio.

Haviam vários mendigos deitados ao redor de cemitério agora. Eles também pareciam achar que o cemitério era um bom lugar, um refúgio. Pela calçada também haviam rosas espatifadas, velas e outras coisas que eu não conseguia identificar, ingredientes de algum tipo de macumba.

Ao entrar fui andando sem rumo entre os túmulos, cada vez mais fundo pelo cemitério. Agora já era realmente noite, e a única luz vinha da lua crescente no céu, mas eu nunca tive medo do escuro. Me dei conta que fechariam o cemitério logo, mas não me importei, continuei andando pra mais longe na esperança que eles não me encontrassem e me fechassem lá dentro por toda a noite.

Eu estava com vontade de fazer algo assim, algo aparentemente sem sentido, apenas pra me perder de mim mesma, me esquecer de tudo. As pessoas costumam usar drogas pra isso, mas eu nunca usei drogas, nem sabia onde encontrá-las. Talvez bebida alcoólica também fizesse efeito, e os mendigos lá fora jogados no chão com suas garrafas quase fazias poderiam me _ajudar_, mas eu nunca gostei de beber, não iria começar a gostar agora.

Eu estava contente apenas de me ver sozinha, fora do mundo real, protegida pelos mortos naquele cemitério. Percebi sem muita surpresa quando um funcionário do cemitério passou perto de mim com uma lanterna sem me notar, as pessoas raramente me notavam, era como se eu fosse um dos mortos. Eu estava entre os meus agora.

Quando ele saiu de vista eu desci as escadas que iam para a parte israelita do cemitério, era uma ladeira. Em frente haviam os prédios da cidade com várias luzes acessas, a lua crescente em cima deles, poucos carros passavam ao lado da rua onde eu podia ver. Era uma paisagem tão bonita. O cemitério, a cidade, a lua.

Me deitei em cima de um dos túmulos, sentindo um fortíssimo cheiro de dama da noite no ar e fiquei admirando essa cena por bastante tempo, tentando gravá-la em minha mente, como uma fotografia. Fiquei acordada até grande parte da noite, acredito, pois quando acordei irritada com os poucos raios solares que começavam a tingir o céu, não eram mais que 6 da manhã.

Achei melhor ficar mais perto do portão de entrada, pra quando os homens o abrissem.

Quando fizeram isso eu saí sem ser notada, e rumei para a minha casa, decidindo que Rossana já devia ter morrido a essa altura de preocupação.

- Você quer me matar???? – gritava ela com a mesma roupa de ontem e fortes olheiras em baixo dos seus olhos castanhos. – Onde você estava o dia e a noite inteira????

- Calma mãe, eu to bem, está tudo bem. Eu só estava um pouco mal humorada.

- Então é assim? Você vai sumir sempre que estiver mal humorada???? Vai passar a noite que nem uma vadia na rua? Onde você passou a noite???

- Não mãe. Foi só dessa vez, eu juro. Já passou. Eu dormi na casa de uma amiga.

- Amiga?? – perguntou ela em tom de descrença. – Amiga de onde?

- Do cursinho. – respondi automaticamente.

- Não sabia que você tinha amigas. – disse ela ainda desconfiada.

- Viu? Não sou tão anti-social como você pensa. – eu disse sorrindo falsamente, mas Rossana não percebeu.

- Que bom. – disse ela.

Fui andando em direção a cozinha pra comer alguma coisa, aliviada que a desculpa tivesse sido convincente.

- Como ela chama?

- Quem? – perguntei me esquecendo.

- Sua amiga!!! – disse ela desconfiando de novo.

- Ah...- eu disse tentando pensar rápido. – Michele! – eu disse me lembrando de Michael.

- É.... o nome parece familiar. – disse ela obviamente não se lembrando que o nome do meu colega era Michael, e que por isso achava conhecido.

Rossana ficou tão desesperada durante toda a noite que nem dormiu. Ela tentou chamar a polícia, mas eles só começam a procurar quando o desaparecimento já tiver completado 24 horas. Por conta disso ela dormiu o dia inteiro e nem se lembrou do que queria conversar comigo antes da minha fuga. Funcionou melhor do que eu esperava. Fiquei com uma leve pena dela pela preocupação que causei, mas ela havia me causado um preocupação desnecessária antes. Era justo.

Na segunda fui para o cursinho neutralizada do fim de semana, sem nem em lembrar do motivo que eu estivesse estranhamente ansiosa e temerosa de ir aquele lugar na ultima semana.

Subi pelas escadas de incêndio tediosamente os dois andares, quando saí por ela quase dei de encontro com alguém que estava parado ao lado da porta da sala.

- AAAAAhhhhh – não consegui reprimir o grito baixo horrorizado quando reconheci quem era essa pessoa.

- Desculpe. Eu te assustei??? – perguntou o garoto branco de olhos puxados com um sorriso zombeteiro assustador.

_**"Porque você era de um mundo perfeito  
Um mundo que me jogou fora hoje,hoje,hoje  
Para sair correndo**_

Uma pílula pra te entorpecer  
Uma pílula pra te emburrecer  
Uma pílula pra te tornar qualquer outra pessoa  
Mas nenhuma droga nesse mundo  
Irá salvá-la dela mesma"

_(Marilyn Manson – Coma White)_


	6. Semelhança Vital

_Cap 5 – Semelhança Vital._

Ele estava parado apoiado na parede que dividia a saída de incêndio e a porta da sala. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta preta e uma jaqueta com a gola levantada atrás, o que lhe dava um aspecto muito diferente. Apesar do que chamava mais atenção nele ser o seu rosto tão incomum, hoje eu me distrai com os longos brincos prateados que ele usava.

- Claro que me assustou! – eu disse com a mão no peito acompanhando as batidas aceleradas do meu coração. – Porque você está parado _aí_!!!?? – eu dei a bronca.

- Eu _sempre_ fiquei parado aqui, hoje foi apenas a primeira vez que você me notou. – ele disse com o sorriso assustador dele, parecendo divertido, fazendo os seus olhos puxados ficarem ainda menores.

- Nossa. – eu exclamei sem defesa. – Me desculpe. – disse me sentindo mal por nunca tê-lo notado ali, exatamente como as outras pessoas nunca me notavam também. Ninguém, além dele pareceu perceber o meu grito.

- Eu que tenho que me desculpar por assustá-la com a minha feiúra. – disse ele dando um sorriso maior e ainda mais assustador. – Espero que não se repita.

Antes que eu conseguisse encontrar o que dizer, o sinal tocou e o garoto disse.

- Boa aula pra você. – disse ainda parado no lugar.

- Pra você também. – eu consegui dizer.

Com alguma dificuldade me afastei dele e entrei na minha sala.

Ele _é_ real! Eu não estou ficando louca!! Ou talvez eu esteja mais louca do que eu pensava, mas vou tentar acreditar na primeira possibilidade.

Ele estava lá. Ele estuda no meu cursinho, então ele não estava parado na porta só pra me observar aquele dia, ele não estava me seguindo nem nada. Quanta paranóia a minha, isso é tranqüilizador.

Entrei na sala ainda distraída, fui para o meu lugar habitual, Michael ainda não havia chegado, desorientada errei de cadeira sentando na que seria dele em vez da minha, pra logo depois ir para a carteira que me pertencia na ponta do corredor.

Não vi o que aconteceu nos primeiros minutos da aula antes do sinal para os retardatários tocar, nem sequer abri a mochila ou reparei que matéria o professor estava tentando ensinar lá do palco. Eu só acordei parcialmente dos meus pensamentos quando Mikey chegou.

- Oi Sam! – disse ele.

Me assustei rapidamente, tendo um deja vu, mas logo notei que era Michael e respondi.

- Oi Michael... – eu disse numa trágica tentativa de sorrir.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele me examinando com a testa enrugada.

- Estou. Porque? – perguntei, apesar de sentir um leve enjôo agora que ele abriu a possibilidade de eu não estar bem.

- Você está muito pálida. Mais que o normal, se é que isso é possível! – disse ele divertido.

- Acho que estou um pouco enjoada. – eu disse sinceramente. – Às vezes isso acontece quando sinto um cheiro de perfume muito forte.

- Vai beber uma água no intervalo. – Mikey sugeriu, mas eu não gostei da idéia.

- Eu não gosto de água. - eu disse sendo chata.

Michael se calou derrotado, era difícil conversar comigo, era estranho ele ainda tentar. Pobre Mikey, eu mato a alegria dele.

Com Mikey calado tragicamente eu tentei pensar em outra razão razoável para o meu enjôo que não fosse o episódio com o estranho garoto no corredor. Quando eu percebi que não foi o garoto em si que me deixou inebriada, foi o cheiro dele! Exalava um cheiro extremamente forte dele, e estranhamente conhecido, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de onde, ou o que o seu cheiro me lembrava.

As duas primeiras aulas se passaram entre pensamentos confusos a minha estranha obsessão por esse menino. Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, ele me pegou de surpresa, e quando Michael me disse que ia descer, eu percebi que não tinha vontade nenhuma de ler o meu livro costumeiro, nem de fazer alguma lição, ou desenhar na apostila, ou até de ficar parada olhando pro nada como freqüentemente fazia dentro daquela sala nos intervalos. Mas eu surpreendi não só a Mikey, como a mim mesma quando eu disse:

- Eu vou com você.

Mikey ficou confuso, mas feliz de que ao menos uma vez mais eu o acompanhasse a cantina. Eu o havia acompanhado apenas um dia no começo do ano, e pela experiência traumática que sofri sendo empurrada e esbarrada, não importando onde eu ficasse parada, permaneci os intervalos dentro da sala desde então. As chances de alguém sentar em cima de mim eram menores.

Saindo da sala eu olhei para o lugar onde o garoto disse que costumava ficar, mas ele não estava ali. Então ao descer as escadas procurei atentamente pelo semblante estranho no meio das pessoas tão normais. Mas não o vi. Quando Michael comprou o que queria e me sugeriu que voltássemos para cima ele encontrou uma garota que conhecia que eu não gostava, e tinha a impressão que os sentimentos dela por mim eram recíprocos. Mas eu não estava com vontade de voltar a sala, então me dirigi para fora do prédio, passando pela catraca e saindo para a noite fria, seria bom tomar um ar fresco.

Estava bastante frio lá fora, por conta disso havia poucas pessoas fumando hoje. Não quis me sentar perto das plantas, onde as pessoas costumavam sentar, eu estava cansada de ficar sentada durante a aula. Ao invés disso eu saí pelos portões azuis e fui um pouco mais à frente, encostando-me nele em um lugar longe do guarda de segurança e dos outros alunos. Fechei os olhos e inspirei, sentindo o cheiro da noite, para logo em seguida sentir o mesmo enjôo de mais cedo. Ao abrir os olhos, me deparei com o culpado. Reprimi outro grito.

- Não assustei você de novo, assustei? – perguntou o garoto de olhos puxados e sorriso assustador.

- ...Não...- eu menti mal, e ele pareceu notar isso.

- Tudo bem. Pode me dizer que sim, estou acostumado a assustar as pessoas...- disse ele sereno, olhando para a lua no céu, não mais parecendo assustador. – Elas insistem em me dizer que eu apareço do nada, quando na verdade elas que se dirigem exatamente para o lugar em que eu estava sem me ver. – disse ele me olhando pelo canto dos olhos, fazendo cara de paisagem.

- Oohh, você já estava aqui?? – eu perguntei, mas antes das palavras saírem da minha boca eu já sabia a resposta, ele já estava lá antes de eu chegar, esse era o mesmo lugar que eu o vi encostado pela primeira vez. – Me desculpa. – eu disse novamente, me desencostando da grade para deixá-lo sozinho, como devia ser.

- Não precisa sair. – disse ele mais sereno, me olhando diretamente agora. – e não sei por que você insiste em se desculpar. – ele terminou, voltando a encostar-se à grade, assim que eu o fiz, e continuo olhando para a lua.

- É porque eu sei como é não ser notada. – eu disse sendo mais sincera do que eu pretendia ser, me abrindo para aquele garoto estranho. – As pessoas vivem me empurrando, se esbarrando, não importa quantas pessoas tenha em volta, elas sempre querem passar por _mim_! - Me arrependi assim que o disse.

Ele me lançou o olhar de canto de novo, erguendo as sobrancelhas, sério. E depois lançou seu já conhecido sorriso assustador, que foi quando eu notei que ele não tinha a intenção que fosse assustador, ele apenas sorria desse jeito.

- Eu tenho impressão que temos muitas coisas em comum...- disse ele sem deixar claras as suas razões para pensar assim.

- Como o que? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- Bem, só para começar, termos escolhido exatamente essa parte do engradado nessa noite gélida para nos refugiar, e termos trombado essa manhã, sendo que ninguém nos nota então supostamente nós também não deveríamos nos notar. Entre outras inegáveis características que somadas nos levariam a uma única e vital semelhança. – analisou ele. – Mas, temos uma clara diferença. – disse olhando diretamente nos meus olhos com a cabeça um pouco inclinada para a esquerda.

- Qual?? – eu perguntei tentando achar fundamento em tudo que ele acabara de dizer.

- Eu notei você há muito tempo. – ele finalmente disse.

- Oohh...- eu exclamei sem saber o que dizer, olhando para seus tênis envergonhada, que eram da mesma marca que os meus.

- Desde o primeiro dia eu a notei. Você ficou parada aqui na frente por um tempo antes de entrar, e só quando um garoto usando óculos trombou com você que entrou. – contou ele.

- Ele é meu único amigo. – eu disse me sentindo estranha em usar a palavra _amigo_ para denominar Mikey, normalmente eu usava o substantivo colega, mas não queria parecer tão patética a esse estranho que eu acabara de esbarrar. – Ele só me notou porque trombou de frente comigo. E porque é educado o suficiente pra pedir desculpas por isso. – eu acrescentei me lembrando de todas as pessoas que esbarram em mim e nem se dão ao trabalho de olhar pra trás.

- Quase que nem você fez comigo. – disse ele.

- Bem, na verdade eu parei pra brigar com você em vez de me desculpar. – eu lembrei envergonhada.

- O estranho é, - continuou ele como se eu não o tivesse interrompido. – que eu fico parado exatamente naquele lugar desde o início das aulas esperando você entrar na sala, e todas as saídas nesse mesmo lugar para vê-la sair, e você nunca tinha se dado conta disso.

- Você já tinha me apontado isso antes, e eu já pedi desculpas. – eu disse o interrompendo de novo de saco cheio que ele ficasse jogando isso na minha cara.

- A pergunta é, - continuou ele revirando os olhos por um momento com a minha interrupção. – Porque hoje?

- Como? – eu perguntei não conseguindo entender o raciocínio dele.

- Porque você me notou hoje? Você não trombou em mim na verdade, você passa exatamente a mesma distância por mim todos os dias e não me vê lá. Porque hoje você me viu? – ele perguntou para o céu, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo, ou fosse uma pergunta retórica.

- Na verdade. – eu comecei dizendo já sabendo que eu me arrependeria. – Eu já tinha notado você em outro dia.

- É? – ele olhou pra mim tão rápido que me assustou brevemente. Mas eu continuei.

- É, um dia que você estava parado aqui, na hora que eu fui embora. – eu comecei a contar, mas fui interrompida.

- Eu achei que você tinha notado. E eu pensei ter visto medo nos seus olhos ao correr para o carro que vem te buscar. – Ele disse com o olhar vago para a lua de novo. – Quem é aquela que te leva?

- Minha mãe. – eu respondi, achando que era obvio.

Ele pareceu achar isso estranho, uma menina de 19 anos que a mãe vem buscar no cursinho, eu sabia que era patética. E o olhar confuso dele confirmou isso. Mas então continuou a contar de onde tinha parado.

- Mas eu pensei que havia sido ilusão minha, porque você não me viu nos dias que se seguiram. E o medo nos seus olhos, – disse ele olhando em meus olhos confuso mais uma vez. – porque logo _você_ teria medo de mim? – ele disse dando uma risada assustadora, que talvez não fosse proposital, logo em seguida.

Eu quase me desculpei novamente quando ele disse isso, e tentei me lembrar porque eu me assustei tanto com ele aquele dia, fora a aparência e sorriso estranhos dele.

- Nessa vez que eu te vi não tinha quase ninguém em volta então...- eu comecei, mas ele interrompeu.

- _Nessa_ vez? – perguntou perplexo. – Você me notou outras vezes???

- Só mais uma, na verdade. Mas tinha muita gente em volta, eu não tinha certeza que era você...- eu comecei.

- Como você me notou se eu nem esbarrei em você? – ele perguntou com aquele ar acadêmico novamente. – E se não fosse preciso eu esbarrar em você, porque você não me notou antes?

- Eu não sei...- eu disse tentando eu mesma entender a razão disso, aquele garoto estranho deveria ter chamado minha atenção antes.

Ouvi o sinal de fim do intervalo tocar lá dentro. Me desencostei do portão para entrar, olhando para o garoto esperando que ele seguisse meu exemplo, mas ele não o fez.

- Que mistérios envolvem a nossa espécie, não? – ele disse lançando o seu sorriso zombeteiro, encurvado em minha direção.

- È. – eu sorri. – Você não vai entrar?

- Vou. – disse ele, encostando a cabeça na grade novamente, olhando o céu, sonhador. – mas vou ficar mais um pouco aqui.

- As mulheres não deixam entrar depois que a aula já começou. – eu avisei.

- Elas nunca me vêem quando passo por elas. Uma vez passei com um capacete e elas nem viram. – e voltando a olhar pra mim, acrescentou sorrindo. – Estranho não?

- Muito. – eu disse sorrindo anotando mentalmente que não podia entrar com capacetes lá. – Bem, eu não vou arriscar.

- Até mais. – despediu-se ele.

_(Ordinary day – Vanessa Carlton)_

"**Apenas um dia**

**Apenas um dia comum**

**Tentando passar.**

**Apenas um garoto**

**Apenas um garoto comum**

**Mas ele estava olhando para o céu..."**


	7. A Ignorância é uma Benção

_**Cap 6 – A Ignorância é uma Benção.**_

Entrei no prédio do cursinho novamente, sem vontade. Ficar ao lado daquele menino fazia eu me sentir bem, fazia eu me sentir normal, ele era _tão_ mais estranho que eu. Mas eu logo estava de volta a sala aquecida de calor humano.

Indo para o meu lugar me arrependi mortalmente de não ter ficado um pouco mais, ou talvez sempre, lá fora! Mikey estava sentado no lugar de sempre, mas ao seu lado estava Luíza, a garota que eu não gostava. Ela só sentava-se com Mikey quando brigava com o namorado que estudava na nossa mesma sala, ou quando nem os amigos nem o namorado vinham, e Mikey a recebia sempre com um grande sorriso, mas não era por isso que eu não gostava dela, eu não tinha nenhum motivo concreto para não gostar dela, eu apenas não gostava.

Com a cara feia eu fui para o meu lugar e me sentei fingindo que ela não estava ali, não a cumprimentando. Mikey, contente como quase sempre, se virou pra mim sorrindo.

- Onde você estava Sam? – perguntou.

- Eu fui lá fora, tomar ar fresco. – eu respondi olhando apenas para ele, como se Luíza não estivesse olhando.

- Aaahh, mas você ficou lá fora sozinha? Porque não me chamou? Eu iria com você! – disse ele mais feliz do que costuma ser na minha presença, provavelmente porque Luiza era constituída pelo mesmo sentimento.

- Eu não estava sozinha. – eu disse, achando estranho ouvir isso sobre mim mesma.

- Não? Com quem você estava? – perguntou Mikey achando estranho que tivesse falado com outra pessoa, ou sequer olhado na cara de uma.

- Não sei o nome dele. – eu disse, só me dando conta disso agora. – É um garoto japonês, um cabelo estranho com mechas vermelhas. – eu descrevi.

- Acho que eu nunca vi. – disse Mikey, e então para o meu descontentamento, virou-se para Luiza e perguntou – Conhece esse garoto?

- Nunca vi. – disse ela curtamente, provavelmente pensando que era o meu amigo imaginário. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que conhecia todo mundo, e era a prova viva de que não importa quantas pessoas você conhece, são poucas as que realmente são amigas.

Passamos todas as aulas que se seguiram nessa desconfortável situação. Mikey falava de uma com a outra, assuntos diferentes na maioria das vezes, e tentava nos interagir. Mas eu não facilitava as coisas propositalmente, até que ele parou de tentar. Eu gostava que Mikey tivesse companhia, alguém que ele pudesse conversar banalidades e fazer piadas, e eu dava completa liberdade que ele fosse sentar-se com outras pessoas, contanto que fosse longe de mim. Odeio ser obrigada a interagir, mesmo que minimamente, com gente que eu não quero, e eu não costumava querer interagir com ninguém.

Quando a aula acabou eu joguei tudo dentro da minha bolsa rapidamente e saí lançando um tchau apenas a Michael, enquanto o professor ainda contava uma piada final, alguns alunos envergonhados de sair primeiro me seguiram assim que me levantei. Desci as escadas com pressa porque não queria que os dois me alcançassem apesar de nem terem começado a arrumar as coisas, faz parte da minha mania de perseguição.

As pessoas saíam extremamente rápido também, na segunda-feira, então quando eu saí para a noite já havia uma considerável quantidade de pessoas lá.

Continuei o meu passo rápido desviando de uma pessoa ou outra que não me via quando passava, ou quando estava andando devagar demais a minha frente. Quando uma mão gelada me puxou pelo braço.

- Ei! – a pessoa disse me pegando de surpresa, dando de cara com o sorriso já conhecido, e ainda me assustando levemente, não havia como eu me acostumar com aquele rosto chegando do nada.- Você é rápida.

- Eu gosto de sair antes de todos. – eu disse sorrindo também. – Evita certos problemas.

- Verdade – concordou ele divertido. – Então, eu esqueci de te perguntar. Como você se chama?

- Samantha.- eu disse feliz que estivéssemos evoluindo ao nível da conversa, indo para um patamar mais real e menos constrangedor.

- Samantha. – repetiu ele. – Belo nome. A propósito, sou o Thiers. – disse apertando a minha mão com o sorriso zombeteiro, como se o nome fosse uma piada.

- Thiers? – repeti sem certeza. – Não é um nome que se costuma ouvir.

- Pois é. – disse ele rindo abertamente. – Mas existem outros por aí, acredite!

- Bem, tenho que ir logo. Hoje eu tenho que voltar de ônibus e se eu perder o primeiro o outro demora muito pra passar, e as essas horas da noite... – eu contei.

- Aaaahh, fique mais um pouco. – pediu ele, enquanto eu via Mikey e Luisa saindo do cursinho. – Sei que nada de mal pode acontecer a você.

- Mas a minha mãe vai...- comecei a dizer, mas ele me interrompeu, segurando meus braços como se pudesse me impedir a força de ir.

- Vai! Eu prometo que é só um pouco. – ele disse.- Você não entende. Eu nunca achei alguém como eu que não fosse da _família. _– ele revirou os olhos quando disse a última palavra. – Eu quero te mostrar a minha segunda casa. – disse ele com um sorriso imenso.

- Você acha que eu vou pra casa de alguém que eu acabei de conhecer, no meio da noite? – perguntei incrédula que ele me sugerisse isso tão inocentemente.

- Aahhh. – zombou ele. – Que mal eu poderia fazer a você? Você é uma vampira!

O mundo parou. As pessoas ao redor pareciam em câmera lenta ao passar por mim, as luzes dos carros cegavam os meus olhos, me confundindo. Eu tentava achar uma brecha nessa situação. Ele não disse _isso_!

- Quem te disse isso? – eu perguntei com raiva. A expressão dele mudou de repente, uma ruga se formando na testa, não entendendo a minha reação. – Foi a Rossana não foi???? – eu explodi. – Ela te obrigou a me dizer isso em vingança do que eu fiz na outra noite, não é? Isso é muito sujo!

- Fique calma. – começou ele, o sorriso desaparecendo. – Não se preocupe, não precisa fingir nada pra mim. Eu sei disso porque também sou um vampiro! – ele disse lançando seu sorriso assustador novamente.

E foi quando eu me dei conta o porque de seu sorriso ser assustador. Nele havia dois caninos compridos e afiados.

Dei as costas pra ele correndo, cega pelas lágrimas que surgiam, e atravessei a rua movimentada em grande velocidade, os carros passando muito próximos a mim.

Não olhei pra trás, mas no meu último vislumbre de Thiers, antes de eu sair correndo, o seu rosto apresentava apenas uma grande confusão.

Por pura sorte cheguei na hora exata em que o ônibus parava no ponto, algumas pessoas já a postos para entrar primeiro. Empurrei todas elas com raiva, que sequer conseguiram ver o que as atingiu, e sentei bem no fundo do ônibus à janela, da qual eu vi enquanto o ônibus partia, Thiers lá em baixo me analisando com a compreensão brilhando em seus olhos puxados.

Cheguei em casa ainda um pouco abalada, mas as lágrimas já secas no meu rosto, e com a aceitação pesando nos meus ombros.

Rossana que estava deitada no sofá, quase adormecida, sobressaltou-se quando eu entrei pela porta da sala.

- Filha. Que bom que já chegou. – disse sentando-se no sofá rapidamente, ainda um pouco tonta pelo sono. E então reparando no meu estado disse – Samantha, o que aconte...?

- Era verdade não era? – eu perguntei séria. – Tudo o que você disse era verdade.

Ela ficou sem entender por um momento e então sua face assumiu uma expressão bondosa de pena.

- Eu sabia que uma hora você iria entender. – Rossana disse finalmente.

Olhei pra baixo e engoli em seco e fui para o meu quarto como um zumbi, me trancando lá.

Rossana não me seguiu, nem tentou conversar, ela sabia que nesse momento o melhor era eu ficar sozinha.

Fiquei com os olhos abertos, arregalados, a noite toda, mergulhada em pensamentos.

Isso agora era certo. Thiers era um vampiro, as presas, a pela branca, as falas estranhas que ele havia dito que eu não conseguia ver lógica e claro, a estranha semelhança comigo. Agora tudo fazia muito sentido. _Eu_ era uma vampira.

Passei a noite toda acordada. Talvez eu tivesse que me acostumar com isso agora, trocar o dia pela noite, até os vinte anos, quando o sol começasse a me machucar. E quanto ao que eu teria que começar a comer? A caçar! Como eu caçaria as pessoas? Eu ficaria na esquina do cemitério esperando alguém tão desnaturado, quanto eu no outro dia, passeando por lá sozinho? Eu não tenho nenhuma habilidade extra sendo vampira, eu não vôo porque não me transformo em morcego, ou pelo menos nunca tentei, eu não sou incrivelmente rápida ou tenho instintos de saber quem é mais fraco que eu, como numa cadeia alimentar, a seleção natural.

Eu preciso aprender tanta coisa ainda. Coisas que minha mãe provavelmente não poderia me explicar, pois pelo o que eu saiba, ela sabe tanto de vampiros quanto eu. Eu, uma vampira! Meia vampira, que seja. Não existe um livro que explique como ser vampira. Talvez eu devesse começar a procurar, algo que pudesse parecer minimamente real. Mas vampiros não eram reais há algumas semanas atrás, e eu não estou sonhando. Eu estivesse negando isso por tanto tempo, mas no fundo eu sempre fui diferente, eu sempre me senti diferente. E agora isso é mais evidente do que nunca.

Thiers e eu tínhamos apenas uma semelhança vital, como ele disse, nós dois éramos vampiros. Sentia raiva dele agora, por ele ter aberto os meus olhos pra essa realidade que eu não queria enfrentar. Eu achava que éramos apenas duas pessoas nos conhecendo, nos tornando amigos, quem sabe? Mas eu estava nessa sozinha e ia ter que me virar de algum fui auto-suficiente e isso não ia mudar agora, nunca precisei de amigos idiotas japoneses que riem da minha cara com uma descoberta tão óbvia que eu deveria ter feito á tanto tempo, eu devia ser tão patética pra ele agora.

Eu iria me afastar de Mikey, agora fazia menos sentido ainda a lua e o sol andarem juntos, e eu não sabia que mal eu poderia fazer a ele. Se eu fosse fazer mal a alguém opções é o que não faltavam naquele cursinho mal povoado. O negocio é saber o que você quer, e não deixar _ninguém_ atrapalhar.

Eu faria isso sozinha, e Thiers não ia me atrapalhar.

_(Dreams – The Cranberries)_

**"(...) Eu sei que já me senti assim antes  
Mas agora eu estou sentindo ainda mais  
Porque isso veio de você  
E então eu abro os olhos e vejo  
A pessoa caída aqui sou eu  
Uma maneira diferente de ser"**


	8. Musa Impassível

_**Cap 7 – Musa Impassível.**_

Quando o sol acordou foi o meu sinal de que era hora de dormir, mas ainda assim não consegui dormir muito. A fraca luz solar que emergia pela pequena janela me incomodava, eventualmente iria pedir a Rossana que a tampasse com tábuas.

Rossana como sempre acordou cedo e foi para o trabalho, eu acompanhei, ainda acordada, todos os seus passos pela casa, ainda não tinha vontade de encará-la, mas tinha consciência de que cedo ou tarde teria de ser feito. Assim como foi aceitar o fato de eu ser vampira.

Eu olhava o relógio ao lado da minha cama de trinta em trinta minutos. O tempo agora parecia tão inútil, tudo o que eu vivi até hoje parecia uma grande mentira, ou uma grande perda de tempo. Era estranho pensar que agora eu tinha todo o tempo do mundo, a eternidade. E eu estava sozinha nisso.

Levantei quando eram 2 horas, sem ter tido mais que 4 horas de sono. Fiquei o dia inteiro procurando qualquer programa bobo na televisão que pudesse me distrair, mas a televisão parecia mais perda de tempo que o normal, então voltei para o meu quarto para ouvir música. Incrivelmente, não importava o cd que eu colocasse, todas as músicas faziam sentido. Isso não era normal.

Quando o por do sol foi chegando e o meu quarto mergulhou na escuridão eu sai para me arrumar pra ir ao cursinho. Parecia mais que inútil ir ao cursinho agora, ter que encarar a verdade mais uma vez, encarar Thiers, o grande símbolo daquele fato.

Ao me trocar escolhi a minha calça jeans de sempre e uma blusa e jaqueta pretas. Eu costumava me vestir mais de azul ou branco, mas hoje o preto parecia me proteger, eu me sentia bem com ele mais do que me sentiria com qualquer outra cor. Como se eu precisasse de proteção sendo _eu_ a verdadeira ameaça, mas de certa forma eu me sentia mais desprotegida do que nunca.

Chegando no cursinho, me dirigi para cima pelas escadas principais, e não pelas de incêndio como eu normalmente fazia. Subi até o segundo andar e tentei ignorar ao maximo o vulto sorridente que estava encostado do lado da escada em que eu geralmente subia. Me virei para o lado contrario, indo para a outra sala em vez da que eu deveria ir, eu estava seguindo os meus planos.

- Samantha. – eu ouvi uma voz chamar atrás de mim, não precisei me virar para saber quem era, o cheiro dele era perceptível a pouca distancia. Ainda assim eu fingi que não ouvi e entrei na sala rapidamente.

Na sala haviam muitos lugares vagos, eu sempre chegava incrivelmente cedo, me sentei do lado oposto de onde eu costumava sentar na outra sala, um pouco mais no fundo, do lado esquerdo, próxima a janela e longe da porta. Mikey não iria sentir muito a minha falta, nos primeiros dias provavelmente só acharia que eu estava faltando, e ao passar do tempo ele acharia que eu havia saído do cursinho. Era melhor pra ele, ele poderia conversar com quem ele quisesse, sentar-se com quem quisesse, ser feliz o quanto quisesse.

Peguei o meu livro usual pra ler me distraindo, só tirando os olhos dele quando o sinal bateu, quando fiz isso me deparei com a sala cheia. Eu felizmente sentava num lugar em que poucas pessoas gostavam de sentar, então as fileiras ao redor eram bastante vazias. Só havia alguém sentado atrás de mim que não reparei no rosto, mas provavelmente não conhecia.

Foi quando eu notei que eu estava estranhamente muito mais consciente de todas as pessoas ao meu redor. Eu podia sentir a presença de cada ser vivo ao meu redor, mesmo que eu não pudesse ver. E isso me incomodava. Seus rostos não importavam, todos pareciam iguais pra mim agora, diferenças banais de indivíduos da mesma espécie.

A aula então começou, tentei prestar atenção, mas não conseguia, quando eu me dava conta eu já não estava ouvindo de novo. As pessoas em volta me distraiam mesmo sem fazer qualquer movimento...Senti uma repentina saudade de Mikey e sua alegria contagiante, embora ela não me atingisse, era melhor a companhia de Mikey do que a companhia de todos os outros.

O sinal pra retardatários logo tocou, mas eu olhava pra frente, para a lousa, sem ver o que estava na minha frente. Foi quando eu senti uma energia diferente entrando pela porta, e eu soube antes de sentir o cheiro e olhar. Ali na porta estava entrando Thiers, acompanhado de um garoto baixo de cabelos bem espetado na parte de traz, e uma franja comprida acima dos olhos, olhos puxados, como os de Thiers. O garoto a seu lado era realmente estranho, mas nada comparado a Thiers, mesmo ele tendo um piercing rosa na orelha, o brinco longo prateado de Thiers chamava mais atenção, talvez apenas chamasse mais a _minha_ atençao. Ninguém sequer olhava para aquelas estranhas criaturas andando pelo corredor no meio das carteiras...

Eles pararam em uma das primeiras fileiras, mas não havendo lugar Thiers finalmente olhou ao redor, e então seus olhos encontraram os meus, ele sorriu brevemente, não o seu sorriso assustador com dentes afiados de sempre, mas um meio sorriso contido, como se estivesse tentando não rir...Então ele chamou o garoto estranho ao seu lado e apontou para onde eu estava. Porque diabos ele está apontando pra mim??? Fiquei paralisada e nem sequer consegui desviar o olhar enquanto eles se dirigiam para onde eu estava. E então quando eles estavam na fileira em frente da minha eles pararam e sentaram a várias carteiras a minha direita, na fileira da frente. Senti um alivio momentâneo que logo foi substituído por uma sensação de alerta....Eu não me sentia confortável com eles tão perto, o cheiro era muito forte e familiar, onde eu o havia sentido antes??? Eu conseguia perceber cada pequeno movimento que eles faziam, o que me deixava mais desconfortável era saber que provavelmente eles conseguiam perceber os meus também. E a minha horrível tensão com sua presença. Sim, o garoto ao lado de Thiers era um vampiro também. Eu apenas sentia isso, e agora eu entendia porque Thiers sempre soube que eu era uma vampira.

Quando o intervalo chegou, eu logo peguei o meu livro, não só por distração, mas pra me esconder de Thiers e seu companheiro que se levantavam e saiam da sala, Thiers com o seu sorriso contido, o garoto ao seu lado não aprecia consciente da minha presença, ou da presença de qualquer pessoa.

No momento que eles saíram eu relaxei. Agora não deveria ser tão difícil quanto pensei, Thiers não iria tentar falar comigo, se esforçar ou perguntar o que havia acontecido pelo meu estranho comportamento com ele. Era como se ele já soubesse, como se ele sentisse.

Então seria mais fácil ignorá-lo. Vir aquele lugar dia após dia, ou melhor dizendo, noite após noite, e ir embora sem falar com ninguém. Um dia eu iria embora e me esqueceria de tudo que aconteceu ali. Não. Eu sabia que eu nunca poderia esquecer o que aconteceu ali, provavelmente por toda eternidade eu me lembraria do rosto de Thiers e o seu sorriso de vampiro assustador dirigido a mim.

Já era julho, os dias passavam rápido e imperceptíveis. As férias estavam há poucos dias de distancia, eu nem sabia ao certo quanto tempo ainda tinha. Eu achava que estaria ansiosa pelas férias, de me ver livre de todas as pessoas. Mas eu não estava, eu sentia me sentia entre os meus ali, com Thiers e seus amigos sentados mais a frente na sala de aula, mesmo que eu não falasse com eles, ou olhasse na cara deles.

Eu descobri que era quinta-feira quando olhei pra lousa e vi lá um recado da coordenação:

_"**Quinta-feira, 3 de julho de 2008.**_

_**Pegar apostila 4 na secretaria."**_

Droga, eu odiava ir na secretaria. Eu pegaria amanha, logo que chegasse quando a maioria das pessoas ainda não havia chegado. Senti o já conhecido cheiro de Thiers se aproximando, então voltei a ler o meu livro, que eu já estava lendo pela 5a vez. Agora o cheiro não era mais tão forte pra mim, eu já havia me acostumado.

- Oi??... desculpa. – Uma voz feminina a minha frente chamou. Olhei desconfiada por cima do livro em duvida se a pessoa realmente estava falando comigo. Encontei os olhos puxados de uma menina pequena e magra de óculos, com uma roupa fofinha amarela e azul bebê. Será que só havia orientais nesse cursinho??? – Eu estava pensando – continuou ela, que estava sentada na carteira em frente a minha, levemente virada pra trás para olhar pra mim. – Você vai prestar o que??? – a menina perguntou.

- Er....Artes plásticas. – eu respondi ainda em dúvida se essa estranha menina estava falando comigo. Normalmente ninguém falava comigo. Ela deveria estar me confundindo com alguém, ou querendo alguma coisa.

- Aahhh, que legal!!! Achei que você ia prestar direito. – disse um pouco encabulada.

- Er...eu não vou...- eu disse ainda confusa.

- Eu vou prestar direito. – disse ela com um largo sorriso. – Queria ter uma idéia dos meus concorrentes.

- Aahh! – eu exclamei achando agora a conversa um pouco mais plausível. – Meu amig....er...conhecido, Michael – eu corrigi, achando estranho pensar na palavra amigo seguida pelo nome de Mikey, que eu não falava a semanas. – vai prestar direito também. – eu informei.

- E você??? Se não fosse prestar artes plásticas o que prestaria??? – ela perguntou. O que me deixou confusa de novo. Porque ela continuava conversando comigo? Ela queria que eu quisesse prestar direito tanto assim? Se não, o que ela queria?

- Er...acho que Arte e Tecnologia. È o que eu vou colocar como segunda opção...- eu disse. – Antes eu ia prestar moda, mas eu tentei algumas vezes numa faculdade em outro estado, porque não tem faculdade de moda por aqui, mas eu não consegui passar, é muito concorrido, então eu decidi prestar artes plásticas aqui mesmo. – eu expliquei fazendo um discurso estranhamente grande para aquela estranha que insistia em conversar comigo. Senti imediatamente que havia falado demais. Ela não estava interessada na minha vida.

- Tudo relacionado a artes então??? – ela disse sorrindo.

- Ééé.. – eu disse tímida e monosilabamente tentando não repetir o meu monólogo.

- Ah...E o que você faz pra isso??? – ela perguntou insistindo em prolongar aquela estranha conversa. Cheguei a considerar a possibilidade que ela fosse lésbica e estivesse tentando dar em cima de mim, mas logo descartei a possibilidade.

- Como assim??? Você quis dizer pra estudar??? – eu perguntei sem entender a pergunta dela.

- Ééé. Com relação as artes. – ela explicou. – Você desenha, pinta, faz cursos?

- Aahh, eu desenho desde pequena, eu fiz um curso curto só ano passado, e estudei história da arte, foi quando eu descobri que eu gostaria de fazer artes plásticas. – eu fiz outro pequeno monologo sobre a minha vida. Mas eu não parecia estar incomodando ela, talvez ela quisesse apenas conversar comigo. Isso costumava ser normal para as outras pessoas, não??? Seria apenas eu a não estar acostumada a esse tipo de atenção?

- Aahhh que demais! – disse ela animada. – Eu acho história da arte fascinante! Que tipo de arte que você mais gosta?? – ela perguntou.

- Arte gótica. – eu respondi para a minha surpresa.

- Aquelas dos cemitérios??? – perguntou ela rindo.

- Também! – eu disse. Eu continuava indo passear no cemitério de vez em quando. Era o meu jeito de escapar do mundo real, mas eu nunca mais passei a noite lá, eu só ia durante o dia.

- Já viu aquela escultura de Victor Brecheret que estava praticamente perdida no cemitério por anos num túmulo??? – ela citou, me provando que entendia do assunto, e que tinha uma razão para ainda estar falando comigo.

- Sim. È linda a história dela, chama Musa Impassível, se eu não me engano. – eu disse feliz de conseguir manter uma conversa com um ser humano por tanto tempo, eu não estava acostumada a isso. – Você nunca pensou em fazer Historia da Arte??

- Não, não. Eu só conheço essa porque costumava vê-la no cemitério. – disse ela balançando os ombros.

Antes que eu conseguisse perguntar pra ela com que costume ela ia visitar o cemitério a procura por obras de arte perdidas o professor chegou e começou a dar aula, fazendo a garota se virar pra frente. Thiers não estava no seu lugar costumeiro na frente da sala, hoje ele estava sentado a duas fileiras a minha frente, a menina que havia falado comigo logo atrás dele, ele estava sentado ao lado dos dois garotos por quem sempre era acompanhado. Além do garoto de cabelo arrepiado, havia um outro muito bonito. Ele também era oriental, e tinha um cabelo parecido com o de Thiers só que bem cuidado, liso e brilhoso. Ele era quase tão alto quanto Thiers, mas tinha uma postura reta e impecável. O seu rosto pálido era perfeitamente proporcional, desde seus olhos puxados, seu nariz pequeno e seus lábios com dentes brancos e retos. Ele era realmente bonito e muito perturbador, eu sentia uma energia hostil vinda dele, como se ele não gostasse de mim embora ele nunca tivesse olhado sequer uma vez para a minha cara, que eu tivesse notado. E ele estava sempre com Thiers, a não ser na saída, porque Thiers sempre saía mais cedo, na penúltima aula. Eles sempre chegavam juntos no segundo sinal para a primeira aula, agora Thiers não ficava mais me esperando ao lado da escada de incêndio.

Quando chegou o intervalo a menina se virou pra mim de novo e perguntou:

- Qual é seu nome mesmo que eu esqueci??? – ela perguntou

- È que eu não disse o meu nome. È Samantha. – eu disse sorrindo. – E o seu?

- Hosun. – ela respondeu. – É esquisito eu sei. Vou lá embaixo. – disse ela acenando.

Voltei a ler o meu livro como o de costume. E me peguei lembrando da "Musa Impassível" de Brecheret, perdida no cemitério. Então me senti compatível a ela de forma paradoxal, perdida no mundo real quando na verdade eu deveria pertencer ao cemitério.

* * *

_(For __Reasons Unknown – The Killers)_

**"Entrei no meu ritmo  
Eu voei  
Eu sei que se o destino é bondoso  
Então eu tenho o resto na minha vida.  
Mas meu coração, ele não bate  
Não bate como costumava bater (...)"**


	9. Perdendo a Noção do Tempo

_Cap 8 – Perdendo a noção do tempo._

Sexta feira. Já era o último dia de aula antes das férias de Julho.

Eu estava feliz por acabar por quase um mês a tortura do cursinho. Era estranho estar presa naquela sala com Thiers e seus amigos vampiros para ficar longe de Mikey. Não por não gostar de Mikey, apesar de eu nunca ter o considerado um amigo, mas sim para protegê-lo de mim mesma.

Eu não apresentei nenhum comportamento fora do normal desde a minha recente descoberta. Eu esperava que a qualquer momento eu tivesse uma vontade de sangue tão intensa que eu seria capaz de pular no pescoço (literalmente) da primeira pessoa que eu visse na minha frente, e estava só me assegurando que não fosse ninguém importante.

Mas nada aconteceu, eu continuava tendo plena consciência do certo e errado, eu continuava a comer como qualquer pessoa normal, ou pelo menos o normal para mim, nunca tive hábitos alimentares muito normais. Eu até cheguei a me iludir, pensando que eu na verdade nunca seria uma vampira, mas Rossana me lembrou que isso só aconteceria quando eu tivesse 20 anos. E ainda teriam vários meses até lá.

Dormi a maior parte do dia, de quinta para sexta-feira, eu estava começando a trocar o dia pela noite naturalmente.

A noite, como de costume fui para o cursinho cansada, e sem conseguir prestar atenção na aula. Sem Mikey comentando algo sobre a aula ao meu lado era mais difícil me concentrar no que o professor estava dizendo. Mas as vezes, milagrosamente, eu captava uma coisa ou outra.

- Fotonastismo! – falava o professor de biologia. – é caso da famosa flor chamada dama-da-noite, já ouviram falar? – o estranho cheiro que eu e minha mãe sentíamos recentemente em casa, agora toda noite.- Ela é uma flor curiosa que só aparece de noite e tem um perfume muito forte, ela morre quando os primeiros raios de sol a tocam.

Não ouvi mais nada a partir daí. Me distrai ao ver Thiers, o garoto de piercing rosa e o garoto bonito prestando atenção na aula. Era difícil ver Thiers concentrado em qualquer coisa que não fosse o garoto bonito ao seu lado. Isso era estranho, o modo como Thiers mal conseguia tirar os olhos quando o lindo garoto entrava em cena. Eu não podia negar, ele era lindo, a presença dele seria inebriante para qualquer pessoa, se ele não fosse um vampiro e as pessoas o pudessem notar. Mas havia algo a mais aí. Thiers mantinha uma relação de verdadeira admiração, para não dizer devoção a ele, como se ele significasse mais do que alguém poderia entender, como se estivesse ligado a ele de uma forma irremediável. Era até estranho pensar em todas as vezes que encontrei Thiers sozinho a minha espera, quando eu olhava para os dois vampiros lado a lado, eu não conseguia imaginar Thiers conseguindo caminhar sem seguir os passos do outro.

A garota Hosun não havia aparecido hoje. Eu havia ficado esperançosa por um momento que eu pudesse ter uma amiga, uma amiga de verdade, uma vez na vida. Mas eu não estava apta a ter amigos, como a experiência com o Mikey ainda é uma prova. Não posso ter amigos normais, humanos. Nem, muito menos, amigos vampiros. Eu odeio vampiros, ou pelo menos um. Thiers.

Eu já havia aderido o visual vampírico, praticamente. Eu estava com uma blusa e uma calça preta, e o meu velho casaco longo, preto também, que eu não me separava por nada. Eu via necessidade de me vestir de preto. Como se eu pudesse me camuflar entre as pessoas, apesar de não ser preciso. Thiers e os outros dois vampiros sempre se vestiam com roupas escuras. A não ser pelo piercing rosa e colar combinando do mais baixo.

Quando a penúltima aula chegou ao fim me lembrei que ainda não tinha pegado a maldita apostila nova. Agora não daria mais tempo. Teria que pegá-las quando as aulas voltassem. Droga. Odeio ter que pegar apostila.

O sinal do fim da penúltima aula tocava, e eu arrumava meu material o mais rápido o possível pra sair, preocupada em sair antes de Thiers, a ultima aula era de inglês, portanto desnecessária, pelo menos pra mim. Quando me levantei ansiosa, procurando por ele, vi apenas o garoto bonito ainda sentado. Thiers e o outro deveriam estar apressados. Rumei pra fora da sala um pouco desapontada, queria ver aquele detestável vampiro uma ultima vez antes de seguir para as férias. Teria de me contentar em apenas ver o outro vampiro.

Sai pela porta, a segurando a tempo dela não me atingir com força, quando alguém que saia distraído a largou, sem cavalheirismo. Deveria estar acostumada com isso. Foi quando eu dei de cara com Thiers e o vampiro do piercing parados em frente a porta, esperando.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração foi parar na garganta. Eu e Thiers estávamos cara a cara, depois de tanto tempo. Fiquei pregada no lugar enquanto ele me examinava rapidamente de cima a baixo, tentando controlar um riso que lutava para aparecer, escondendo o sorriso assustador, mas ainda assim sorrindo, com a boca fechada. Ao seu lado o vampiro baixo de piercing e colar rosa apenas me olhava confuso, como se perguntasse porque diabos eu havia congelado ali na porta.

Foi quando eu consegui me desgrudar do chão, e meio cambaleando escolhi que ia descer pela escada mais próxima do vampiro de piercing. Ainda abobada com a presença e inebriada com o forte cheiro que era característico de Thiers, eu andei um pouco desequilibrada e quase atingi o vampiro menor, que sabiamente se deslocou antes que eu o arrastasse enroscado na minha bolsa escada abaixo.

Pensei ter ouvido uma risada abafada enquanto ainda descia e Thiers com o outro ainda esperavam o vampiro bonito sair da sala.

Finalmente as férias tinham chegado. Agora, sem ter que me preocupar em ir ao cursinho, o dia passava quase imperceptivelmente, ou melhor dizendo, a noite. Sem ter hora pra nada, eu começava a perder a noção do tempo, de que dia da semana era, ou até quantos dias faltavam para o mês acabar, alias nem me lembrava em que mês estava.

Rossana e eu conversamos bastante, como sempre foi antes de ela me contar que eu era uma vampira, quando eu fiquei ignorando ela por algum tempo. Mas agora, com esse fato já aceito, nós duas voltamos ao normal, era quase como se eu fosse humana novamente. Eu e Rossana sempre fomos muito ligadas, talvez fosse por isso que eu nunca tive necessidade de ter amigos, minha mãe preenchia esse papel bem o bastante. Mas ela não se sentia bem com isso, e sempre teve um forte desejo que eu tivesse amigas.

- Tem falado com a Michele agora nas férias? – Rossana me perguntou certa noite.

- Quem?? – perguntei sem em lembrar que havia tarnsformado Michel em uma menina de quem eu era muito amiga, para minha mãe.

- Michele! Sua amiga do cursinho! – ela disse incrédula que eu não me lembrasse.

- Ahh... – exclamei, me lembrando da mentira. – Não falo mais com ela. – disse sinceramente, pois não falava mais com Michael.

- Aaaaahhh. Mas porque?? – minha mãe perguntou decepcionada.

- Er... nós brigamos. – eu menti. Era melhor que a mentira chegasse ao fim, já que ela nunca veria a tal Michele.

- Aaah.. que pena... eu gostava dela. – ela disse.

- Mãe... Você nem conhecia ela. – eu lembrei a ela.

- Mas eu gostava dela. Só por ser sua amiga. – disse Rossana. – Todo mundo precisa ter amigos.

Eu não concordava com isso, mas era inútil discutir. Nós discutimos isso milhares de vezes. Era melhor estar bem e sentir-se completa consigo mesma do que depender dos outros. Mas Rossana não acreditava nisso. Ela sempre foi muito comunicativa, ao contrario de mim. Foi então que me lembrei de algo que poderia alegra-la.

- conheci uma menina outro dia. – eu comecei a contar.

- Conheceu? Que bom!!! Como ela se chama?? – Rossana perguntou muito animada.

- Hosun. – eu disse. – Ela é oriental. – disse em explicação do estranho nome.

- Ahh sim. – ela exclamou entendendo.

- Mas não entendi muito bem o que ela queria. – eu confessei

- Como assim?? – rossana perguntou.

- Sei lá...Ela ficou me perguntando umas coisas esquisitas.

- Que coisas?? – minha mãe perguntou desconfiada.

- Er...ela perguntou o que eu ia prestar, porque eu ia prestar aquilo, detalhes do curso...e falou outras coisas do tipo também. Parecia que ela estava tentando me convencer a prestar o curso dela. – eu contei me lembrando da estranha conversa.

- Ahh Samantha. Ela só queria fazer amizade!!! – Rossana disse indignada que minhas habilidades sociais fossem tão ridículas!

- Eu cheguei a conclusão que pudesse ser isso. – eu me defendi.

Rossana riu. Logo eu me juntei a ela.

* * *

_(Mariella - Kate Nash)_

**"Mariella.  
Mariella.  
****Minha linda, pequena menina.  
Descole seus lábios e vista um pouco de rosa e pérolas.  
Você pode ter seus amigos por perto e eles podem ficar para um chá.  
Tente pelo menos se entrosar, faça isso por mim. (...)"**


	10. Em Todo Lugar

_Cap 9 – Em Todo Lugar._

Quando se perde a noção do tempo ele passa ridiculamente rápido. E foi assim que as férias se passaram. Mas já era hora de voltar a realidade.

Não consegui esquecer as férias inteiras que eu tinha que pegar as novas apostilas na secretaria. Então, logo que cheguei fui direto para lá, sem a mínima vontade, odiava ficar na fila com as pessoas, e falar com a moça da secretaria que era simpática.

A secretaria era do lado da cantina, então estava sempre lotado de gente por todos os lados. Eu mal conseguia distinguir onde estava a fila, ou quem estava na fila. Até que uma multidão se afastou, e eu vi a fila, ela estava pequena, só havia duas pessoas esperando pra ser atendidas. Mas não eram _pessoas_ as duas criaturas paradas na fila olhando estranhamente para mim, eram dois vampiros.

Thiers e o vampiro bonito pararam repentinamente de conversar quando eu entrei em cena. Eu congelei no lugar por puro instinto de preservação. Até me lembrar que era uma vampira, portanto imortal, ou pelo menos logo seria, então me dirigi ao meu lugar na fila, atrás do vampiro bonito.

Thiers ria-se abertamente, e isso me irritou. O vampiro bonito virou o pescoço um pouco para conferir se eu estava atrás dele, e então virou pra frente de novo. Os dois ficaram sem se falar por algum tempo, mas logo recomeçaram. Apesar de eu estar logo atrás deles eu não conseguia ouvir uma palavra do que diziam. Eu não estava me sentindo bem ali, com Thiers rindo da minha cara e o outro me espiando por cima do ombro. Eu tentava olhar para os lados, para o chão, para o teto, para qualquer lugar que eles não estivessem, mas meus olhos pareciam me obrigar a olhar para eles, como se fosse um imã. E então o vampiro bonito finalmente se virou por completo e me olhou curioso, me analisando, como se não entendesse porque eu parecia tão inconfortável com a presença deles, e então voltou a olhar pra frente para falar com Thiers.

Eu odiei aquilo e tive vontade de sair correndo daquele lugar. Mas sou e sempre fui muito orgulhosa então firmei os pés no chão e usei o meu melhor olhar de ódio quando os dois voltaram a me olhar. Eles não disseram nada. Thiers continuava sorrindo assustadoramente consigo mesmo quando o outro vampiro saiu da fila nos deixando sozinhos.

Achei que ele pudesse se virar, e tentasse falar comigo, mas ele não o fez. Eu tenho o poder de afastar as pessoas, e pelo o visto de afastar vampiros também, eu nunca seria alguém sociável com vários amigos como minha mãe sonhava.

Pelo menos ficar atrás da Thiers era menos constrangedor, já que ele não se virou para me encarar, como o outro fez, então eu podia olhar pra frente despreocupadamente, e com a saída da outro vampiro ficou um bom espaço entre nós, o que eu não dei nem um passo para encurtar.

Então, como uma reação automática quando alguém se aproxima, eu olhei para o lado e dei de cara com o vampiro bonito chegando. Ele me pegou desprevenida, me olhando de um jeito zombador, mas não como Thiers fazia, o ar zombador de Thiers não pretendia ser assustador, era simpático. O desse vampiro era intimidador, ele me fazia sentir como se eu fosse a mais rele humana da face da terra! Não sei como ele conseguia fazer isso só com um olhar.

Ele se pôs entre mim e Thiers novamente, ainda me encarando, antes de virar para frente pra falar com Thiers. E eu notei que não era o olhar dele que me fazia sentir insignificante, era a presença dele. Ele tinha o cabelo bem preto e tão liso e sedoso que daria inveja a qualquer garota com chapinha e creme hidratante, cortado com longas pontas e dividido para o lado, de um jeito que a sua franja ficava perfeitamente bagunçada, jogada para cima. Ele era tão, ou talvez mais branco que eu, sem qualquer imperfeição. Seu nariz era pequeno e bem centrado, seus olhos puxados, bem desenhados, os lábios finos e sobrancelhas grossas. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que eu, cerca de 2 centímetros. E ele era intimidantemente lindo, ainda mais de perto. Mas não era esse o motivo que me fazia sentir insignificante, ele me passava a energia que me odiava, eu senti desde o momento que o vi, mesmo de longe na sala, mas agora, com ele olhando para mim, aquela energia parecia capaz de me matar.

Finalmente chegou a vez de Thiers, o garoto bonito se despediu, falando que o via na sala, e eu fiquei esperando Thiers acabar. Quando Thiers saiu, eu dei um passo a frente, mas então a mulher da secretaria o chamou de novo e ele voltou, eu dei um passo pra trás, quase batendo nele. Ele logo saiu novamente, sem olhar pra mim, com o seu sorriso assustador típico nos lábios.

Quando cheguei a porta da classe vacilei, senti que não teria coragem de entrar e sentir o olhar dos dois em mim, e principalmente a energia degradante do outro vampiro.

Então eu dei meia volta, trombando com alguém quando eu mudei a direção do curso, a pessoa murmurou um xingamento e seguiu seu caminho, e eu segui o meu para a minha antiga sala.

Quando entrei lá me lembrei porque tinha saído de lá da primeira vez.

- SAM! – o garoto de óculos, Michael, acenou da carteira que nós costumávamos sentar.

Me vi sem escolha e fui na direção dele. Michael me obrigava a aflorar o máximo de simpatia que eu era capaz.

- oi Mikey. – eu disse me sentando ao seu lado.

- Meu Deus. – ele exclamou. – Quanto tempo! Achei que você tinha saído do curso!

- Não saí! – eu disse em uma tentativa de ser animada, mas soou falso.

- Mas onde você estava todo esse tempo? – ele começou a perguntar, mas para minha sorte o professor começou a dar aula nesse momento, o que me deu uma desculpa para ficar quieta, como se eu quisesse muito prestar atenção na aula.

Eu não queria que Michael soubesse que estive na sala ao lado, porque caso eu fosse voltar para lá, e eu iria voltar assim que pudesse, ele não iria saber onde me procurar.

Eu preferia ter que encarar novamente aqueles vampiros a fazer mal a Mikey. Michael foi a coisa mais próxima de uma amizade que tive na vida, eu não mataria a única pessoa que foi legal comigo no mundo. E eu sabia que isso era possível, eu não me importaria em matar 99% das pessoas do planeta, então que criatura deplorável eu me tornaria?

Fiquei pensando nisso durante a aula, me sentindo mais sozinha do que nunca estando ao lado de Michael. Ele tentava falar comigo, mas eu não conseguia falar com ele, fingir que eu era como ele. Fiquei pensando o que aconteceria quando minha mãe morresse e eu ficasse sozinha pela eternidade! Que dramático. Talvez fosse por isso que ela fosse obsecada para que eu fizesse amizades.

Quando a última aula acabou eu saí apressada, sem sequer me despedir de Michael ou olhar para os lados. Esbarrei sem remorso em várias pessoas que tentavam sair antes de mim. Não agüentava mais um segundo naquele lugar. Vampiros que me odeiam em uma sala, um humano que gosta de mim correndo risco de vida na outra. Eu pediria para minha mãe não me obrigar a ir lá de novo, não valia a pena.

Depois de alguns empurrões consegui sair da sala, mas virando para as escadas dei de encontro com outra pessoa na frente do bebedouro.

- Ooww! Cuidado aí. – exclamou Thiers, sorrindo pra mim, me segurando pelo braço para evitar que eu caísse quando trombei com ele.

- Você!!! – eu exclamei com raiva pra ele. – Porque você tem que estar em todos os lugares?? – perguntei.

Ele não disse nada, e deixou de sorrir assustadoramente, mudando para um sorriso contido, sem dentes, como quem pede desculpas, ou como alguém que tenta não discutir com um louco.

E então a raiva foi tanta que eu comecei a chorar. É tão irritante chorar de raiva, o que me fazia chorar mais ainda! Chorar no meio do corredor do cursinho, quando ainda não é época de vestibular é humilhante. O lado bom é que nunca ninguém me notava, então ninguém ia reparar. O lado ruim é que Thiers notava, e ele estava bem ali, na minha frente.

- Não precisa chorar. – disse Thiers, em uma tentativa frustrada de me consolar por algo que não sabia. Ele me abraçou e eu não tive forças nem para parar de chorar e nem muito menos para me afastar dele, então fiquei por ali mesmo.

Quanto finalmente me acalmei eu não disse nada, apenas me afastei um pouco dele, saindo do seu abraço confortador, ficando de frente pra ele, mas sem olhá-lo.

- E aí. Tá melhor? – Thiers perguntou timidamente, provavelmente com medo que eu o xingasse de novo, ou batesse nele.

- Eu estava com raiva de você. – eu expliquei.

- Agora? Mas o que foi que eu fiz?? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

- Antes. Você me obrigou a aceitar o que eu era. – eu respondi, finalmente olhando para ele. Ele não parecia entender muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

Os olhos de Thiers se desviaram de mim por um momento, e eu não precisei olhar pra trás para sentir que os outros vampiros o estavam esperando.

- Eu tenho que ir. – ele disse rapidamente. – Mas amanha você se senta comigo? – ele convidou já a meio passo de distância.

- Er...ta. – eu disse sem certeza de que eu faria isso mesmo.

- Então te vejo amanhã! – Ele disse por fim e disparou pelas escadas atrás de seus amigos que já tinham descido.

* * *

_[Dying in the Sun - The Cranberries]_

**"(..)Você vai se apegar a mim?  
Estou me sentindo frágil  
Você vai se apegar a mim?  
Nós nunca falharemos**

Eu queria ser tão perfeita, você entende?  
Eu queria ser tão perfeita

Como morrer ao sol  
Como morrer ao sol  
Como morrer ao sol  
Como morrer... "


	11. Teoria da Conspiração

_Cap 10__ – Teoria da Conspiração._

Eu estava parada em frente ao prédio tentando me decidir. Ser sociável nunca foi muito comigo. Eu costumava olhar feio para as pessoas mesmo quando elas não fizeram nada contra mim, sem qualquer propósito ou motivo, as vezes sem perceber. Eu não tive amigos no colégio, as pessoas passavam longe de mim, até quando eu era criança e não tinha a aparência branca-quase-morta.

Eu não tinha certeza se eu conseguia fazer isso. O que aconteceria se eu me sentasse com Thiers na sala? Nós nos tornaríamos amigos? Provavelmente. Pelo menos é o que costuma acontecer com as pessoas. Mas o que me preocupava eram os amigos de Thiers, principalmente o vampiro bonito. Thiers nos apresentaria? Eu sentaria perto dele como se nada tivesse acontecido? E se o outro vampiro também não gostasse de mim? E se os dois se unissem e obrigassem Thiers a se livrar de mim? Se fosse assim, era melhor eu nem sequer saber o que a palavra amizade significa na pratica para depois ser rejeitada e jogada fora. Não é isso que todos temem? A _rejeição_?

Respirei e inspirei uma vez e então entrei. Passando pelas catracas eu decidi:

- Não vou me sentar com ele.

Eu iria me sentar com Mikey só mais um dia, Thiers ficaria chateado e me ignoraria como fez no ultimo mês. Depois eu voltaria para a sala ao lado e viveríamos todos como se eu nunca tivesse existido. Era um bom plano.

Subi pelas escadas de incêndio, como costumava fazer no começo do ano. E só quando cheguei nos últimos degraus que me lembrei e disse pra mim mesma:

- Tomara que ele não esteja aqui.

Mas ele estava.

- Olá. – Thiers disse com o sorriso assustador ainda maior do que de costume, me esperando ao lado da saída de incêndio, como fazia desde o começo das aulas, segundo ele.

- Oi. – eu disse tentando pensar em uma desculpa para não me sentar com ele. Meu cachorro morreu e não estou para conversas, tem uma amiga me esperando, tenho que estudar pro vestibular, sou uma vampira e posso te matar. A última era a mais convincente, mas não assustaria ele.

- Então...Acho que você tem muito que explicar. – ele disse desencostando-se da parede e ficando ao meu lado.

- Hum...por onde devo começar? – perguntei esperando descobrir o que ele queria saber.

- _Do começo_! – ele disse rindo. Que clichê!

Ele começou a andar e me vi obrigada a acompanhá-lo, indo para a sala onde os amigos dele estariam.

Entramos na sala, meus olhos foram diretamente para o lugar onde eles sempre se sentavam. Mas ele não estava ali. Procurei rapidamente pelo resto da sala, já sabendo que não o encontraria, pois não sentia a estranha energia voltada a mim.

Thiers me guiou para o exato lugar que eles sempre sentavam. Eu me sentei na cadeira do corredor e ele na do lado esquerdo.

- Pode começar. – disse Thiers quando nos sentamos, se virando para mim.

- Eu nunca fui uma criança normal. – eu disse automaticamente.

- Ahn???- ele perguntou sem entender.

- Você não disse para eu começar do começo?? – eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu quis dizer desde que a gente se conheceu! – ele disse rindo. – Se não isso parece uma reunião dos serial killers anônimos!

- Ah. Bem. Minha mãe só me contou isso a pouco tempo. – eu expliquei.

- Você não consegue falar uma frase que eu entenda? – ele me interrompeu sorrindo.

- Então me faça uma pergunta concreta! – eu disse, já começando a me irritar.

- Porque você fugiu de mim quando eu contei que era um vampiro? – Thiers perguntou.

A resposta pareceria óbvia para qualquer pessoa que visse essa conversa de fora. Mas para mim as coisas eram diferentes, eu também era uma vampira.

- Porque você me contou que eu era vampira. – eu disse.

- Você não sabia que era vampira? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Não.

- Como?? – Ele perguntou inconformado.

- Não fale como se eu fosse burra. Minha mãe nunca me contou!!! Como que eu poderia saber que não era só uma lenda?? – eu o questionei brava.

- Ahn...beber sangue, não poder andar no sol, coração sem bater. Você achou que isso tudo era normal? – Thiers disse ainda questionando minha inteligência.

- Eu não tenho nada disso!!! – eu respondi.

- Como não?? Você não se lembra de ter sido mordida??? – ele perguntou.

- _Mordida_?? Eu nunca fui mordida! – eu disse cruzando os braços.

Thiers não conseguiu formular outra pergunta, só ficou me olhando com um ponto de interrogação gigantesco flutuando em cima de sua cabeça.

- Meu pai era vampiro. Minha mãe é humana. – eu disse sabendo que isso esclareceria as coisas.

Então ele ficou boquiaberto, e parecia não estar mais me vendo na sua frente, como se estivesse vagando em pensamentos. Quando seus olhos se focaram em mim de novo ele conseguiu dizer:

- Você não é uma vampira!!! – ele disse em tom de acusação, brincalhão.

- Não. Sou meia vampira, segundo a minha mãe.

- Eu não sabia que isso era possível!! – disse ele apoiando a cabeça na mão, atordoado. – Nunca ouvi sobre um caso assim. Talvez não exista outra. Talvez você seja _única_!

Por alguma razão não me surpreendi e nem me senti especial por isso. Eu nunca me encaixaria em nenhum lugar, seja entre os humanos ou entre os vampiros.

- Porque você fugiu de mim? – ele perguntou novamente, ainda sem ter certeza.

- Eu estava em uma irritante fase de negação, quando você me obrigou a aceitar isso. – eu disse me sentindo boba por ter passado por isso. Por tê-lo culpado por isso. Agora, dizendo em voz alta, parecia tão tolo.

- Como a crise da adolescência. – riu-se ele.

- Pois é. – eu admiti.

- Então você... er... me perdoou por isso? – ele perguntou debochado.

- Ainda estou pensando no assunto. – eu disse brincando.

- Me desculpe. – ele disse num tom formal falso.

- Está perdoado. – eu respondi.

O sinal de inicio da primeira aula tocou. Enquanto as pessoas começavam a entrar eu me virei para ele pretensiosa e indaguei:

- Agora é a sua vez. – eu disse tentando sorrir do jeito que ele sorria, sabendo que nunca pareceria igual.

Ele riu. E então olhando para cima da minha cabeça, ao invés de para mim, ele disse:

- Então primeiro eu vou te apresentar a família. Samantha, esses são Kevin e Daniel. – ele disse indicando pessoas atrás de mim. Foi quando eu notei que a estranha energia estava lá de novo, bem perto de mim.

Virei pra trás e vi, o vampiro bonito e o de piercing na orelha rosa parados no corredor olhando para mim.

- Pode me chamar de Dan. – disse o do piercing alegremente. Então passou por mim para sentar-se no outro lado de Thiers, deixando uma carteira livre entre eles, a qual seria preenchida pelo vampiro bonito, que agora eu sabia que se chamava Kevin.

Kevin não disse nada, mas me olhou profundamente, me lançando um olhar de ódio que refletia toda a energia que emanava dele. Passou por mim elegantemente, já sem me olhar, e ocupou o lugar ao lado de Thiers.

Logo que Kevin sentou, cruzando os braços e com cara de poucos amigos, ouvi, embora ele tenha dito bem baixo, ele indagar para Thiers:

- Ela está sentada na _minha_ carteira.

* * *

_[Unwanted – Avril Lavigne]_

**"Foi assim que aconteceu  
Eu estava com um sorriso no rosto  
E me sentei corretamente  
Eu queria te conhecer  
Eu queria te mostrar**

Você não me conhece  
Não me ignore  
Você não me quer lá  
Você apenas me expulsou(...)"


	12. O Clã

_Cap 1__1 – O Clã._

- Ela está sentada na _minha_ carteira.

Não acreditei quando ele disse isso, e comecei a pensar qual era a possibilidade de ele não estar falando sobre mim. Apesar de eu não ser boa em matemática, eu sabia que a probabilidade era zero.

Depois que conclui isso fiquei em dúvida sobre outra coisa: se eu saia correndo, ou se eu mudava de lugar atirando um xingamento para ele o acusando de ser infantil.

Antes de me decidir quanto a isso observei a reação de Thiers. Ele não parecia zangado nem tão pouco sem graça com a atitude de Kevin. Pelo o contrario, ele o lançou o mesmo sorriso assustador de sempre, como se Kevin tivesse comentado como a noite estava bonita! E voltou-se para falar comigo novamente.

- E então o que quer saber? – Thiers me perguntou.

Eu mal conseguia me lembrar sobre o que nós estávamos falando antes. Olhava para Kevin estagnada. Talvez esse fosse o comportamento normal de Kevin, Thiers não viu nada demais no comentário maldoso dele. Talvez ele nem ao menos me odiasse como eu presumi.

Não, ele definitivamente me odiava. Quando ele olhava pra mim, ou mesmo quando ele não estava olhando, eu sentia que ele me odiava.

- E então?? – perguntou de novo Thiers, quando eu fiquei calada com a boca aberta encarando Kevin.

- O que??? – perguntei voltando a olhar pra Thiers.

- O que você quer saber sobre mim? – ele perguntou.

- Ahh. – eu exclamei me lembrando.

E então Kevin bufou, e eu percebi que o professor já tinha começado a dar aula. E obedecendo a Kevin, sem perceber, eu disse a Thiers:

- Deixa pra depois. – eu disse intimidada.

- Tudo bem. – disse Thiers estranhando a minha súbita cautela.

As duas primeiras aulas foram tensas. Eu não conseguia prestar atenção no que o professor estava falando, e nem tinha coragem de me mexer apesar de minhas costas estarem doendo por eu estar tão abaixada na carteira que os meus pés quase alcançavam os pés da pessoa a minha frente.

Kevin não olhou pra mim de novo. E nem fez nenhum comentário com Thiers, que eu tenha visto. Dan parecia alheio a tudo aquilo, sentado do lado esquerdo de Kevin. Às vezes ele falava algo com Thiers divertido, através de Kevin que continua com cara de poucos amigos, prestando atenção na aula, ou escrevendo.

No pouco tempo entre a troca de professores da primeira para a segunda aula eles não falaram nada um com o outro. Kevin continuava zangado, Dan brincava com suas canetas e as de Kevin, e Thiers olhava para mim pelo canto do olho com um sorriso contido. Eu me arrependi de ter escolhido me sentar lá naquela noite. Eles definitivamente formavam um grupo muito estranho.

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, Thiers primeiro falou rapidamente com Kevin, que também não ouvi o que disse. E logo em seguida Thiers voltou-se pra mim.

- Quer ir lá fora??? – ele perguntou animado, com o sorriso estranho estampado.

Me lembrei irresistivelmente de Michael com essa pergunta. Olhei pra Kevin pra ver se ele aprovaria o que eu queria responder a Thiers, mas ele conversava com Dan, então achei seguro responder.

- Okay.

Thiers contente me guiou através da multidão sem que ninguém esbarrasse nele. Ele parecia ter prática com aquilo. Me senti aliviada lá fora por estar longe da energia intimidadora de Kevin. Thiers parou na parte do engradado na qual nós conversamos certa vez, encostando-se nele, e esperou calado, sem olhar pra mim, eu dizer alguma coisa.

- Você é bom em desviar das pessoas. – eu comentei, sem saber o que dizer, dizendo a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente.

- Quando se é um vampiro por algum tempo, fazer isso se torna instinto. – ele disse pensativo, se virando então para mim sorrindo. – Mas estive pensando, e você não deve saber dessas coisas ainda!! É por isso que as pessoas não nos percebem, porque somos vampiros!

- Sim. Eu concluí isso sozinha. – eu contei. – Depois que a fase de negação passou, as coisas começaram a se encaixar.

Ele riu divertido. Parecia que ele ainda não se conformava que o motivo por eu tê-lo ignorado tanto tempo foi por ele ter me dito que eu era vampira. Era como se essa fosse a melhor piada de todos os tempos. E eu me sentia ridícula por isso.

- Você não tinha várias perguntas a fazer?? – Thiers perguntou.

- Tenho. – eu disse, sem certeza sobre o que perguntar, se eu deveria perguntar. – os seus amigos...eles também são vampiros, certo?

- Certo. – ele disse, esperando por uma pergunta mais difícil.

- Hum..- eu exclamei, tentando formular a próxima pergunta. – Vocês formam algum tipo de clã, ou coisa assim?

- Depende. – ele disse rindo. – Somos praticamente uma família! Lembra que eu te contei que eu não conhecia ninguém que não fosse da família??

- Sim.

- Então. È complicado, mas também é muito simples se você for pensar. – Thiers falava animado. – Kevin é meio que o líder, porque foi ele que nos criou.

- Kevin criou vocês?? – eu perguntei sem ter certeza a que tipo de criação ele se referia.

- É! Assim, ele é quem nos transformou em vampiros! – Thiers contou. E o comentário que eu fiz mentalmente com raiva foi: _-Que monstro!_

- Foi ele também que nos deu um lugar pra viver e que nos ensinou tudo o que sabemos! – ele explicou como se presumisse o que eu estava pensando, era perceptível pelo seu tom de voz o quanto ele admirava Kevin. Mas mesmo que ele dissesse que Kevin já havia salvado crianças órfãs de um prédio em chamas, não mudaria o meu ódio por ele. Afinal eu também odeio crianças. – Kevin é uma pessoa ótima se você o conhecer bem.. – Thiers continuou, mas eu interrompi o seu monologo sobre como Kevin era legal.

- E o Dan? – perguntei, só para mudar de assunto.

- Dan é um bobão. – ele disse divertido. – Exatamente como eu. Tenho uma teoria que Kevin tem uma preferência por garotos metidos a palhaço, em contradição a ele que é tão sério!

E lá estava ele falando de Kevin de novo! A minha analise a distância sobre a dependência de Thiers a Kevin estava certa. Thiers era obcecado por ele. Kevin era o centro do universo!

- Porque ele é assim? – eu perguntei sem conseguir me conter na curiosidade. – Esse tal de _Kevin_? – eu disse com todo o desprezo que fui capaz de colocar.

- É só o jeito dele. – Thiers disse com um meio sorriso, como se escondesse alguma coisa. Vendo que eu não tinha acreditado ele completou. – Bem, e ele passou por muita coisa também. Não consigo imaginar o quanto foi difícil pra ele tornar-se vampiro!

- Ham! Ah sim, foi tão difícil que ele fez outros! – eu me ouvi acusando. Thiers não pareceu se ofender.

- Não foi difícil para _mim_ ser vampiro! – ele disse rindo. – Pelo o contrario, foi mais fácil do que viver e do que morrer. Kevin facilitou incrivelmente as coisas para Dan e eu. Eu nunca tive um minuto de arrependimento por ser vampiro.

- E o Dan pensa assim também? – perguntei, tentando achar uma brecha que provasse que Kevin era um monstro e não esse ser admirável que Thiers tentava me convencer que era.

- Foi boa essa solução para Dan também. Mas na mesma proporção que foi bom, também foi ruim. – Thiers disse.

Eu tive vontade de gritar: - AHÁ! Mas eu me contive.

- Porque?? Dan não queria ser vampiro? – perguntei.

- Não. Tudo o que Dan queria era não deixar sua irmã sozinha. – Thiers disse. – Dan tinha 18 anos e foi mandado para a guerra do Vietnã.

- _Como é que é_??? – perguntei pasma. Pelo o que eu sabia a guerra do Vietnã tinha acontecido há muito tempo atrás, não sabia exatamente quanto tempo. Quase havia me esquecido dessa curiosidade sobre os vampiros, eles são imortais! Ou seja, eles na verdade são muito mais velhos que eu! – Quantos anos o Dan tem???

- Tecnicamente, ainda 18! – Thiers disse com um enorme sorriso assustador. – Essa era a idade que ele tinha em 1959, quando ele foi mandado para a guerra do Vietnã.

- Mas isso significa que ele tem pelo menos... – comecei a dizer, fazendo as contas.

- Dan tem 67 anos! – Thiers disse com um sorriso maior ainda.

- Quantos anos _você_ tem??? – eu fui obrigada a perguntar.

- Que indiscrição! – ele disse divertido. – Outro dia eu te conto, hoje vou contar a história de Dan, que alias é bem mais interessante que a minha.

- Tudo bem. – eu concordei curiosa com a história de Dan, mas mais ansiosa pela história de Thiers. – Então, ahn, Dan foi mandado para guerra do Vietnã.

- Sim. Dan era da parte Norte do país, ou seja, da parte comunista. Como você pode imaginar, Dan não queria ir pra guerra. Dan sempre foi alegre, divertido e brincalhão, você consegue imaginar ele numa guerra?? Só se fosse pra praticarem tiro ao alvo nele! – Ele contava sorrindo. Acho que Thiers nunca ficava ou parecia triste. - Então não havia esperança, ele sabia que iria morrer na guerra, e que nunca voltaria pra casa. Dan era muito apegado a irmã mais nova dele, ela tinha 5 anos na época, e o que mais ele se sentia triste em deixar era ela. A mãe deles havia morrido quando a menina nasceu, e o pai já era velho, ele sempre soube que ele que teria que cuidar da irmã quando o pai morresse, e agora ele ia morrer antes. Então ele aceitaria qualquer coisa para não ir pra guerra.

- Ele foi pra guerra no final das contas??? – eu perguntei.

- Foi. – Thiers disse. – Mas foi aí que ele conheceu o Kevin.

- Kevin também estava na guerra??? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Estava. Mas mais como expectador. – Thiers disse com a única outra expressão que ele tinha, o sorriso contido, que era quando ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Kevin foi olhar a guerra e conheceu Dan, e depois? – perguntei, sentindo cada vez mais desprezo por Kevin. Thiers notou isso, mas não comentou nada e apenas continuou contando a história.

- E então ele fez o favor a Dan de transforma-lo em vampiro. – Thiers terminou.

- Fez o _favor_??? – eu disse incrédula que ele colocasse dessa forma.

- Dan quis que ele fizesse assim, foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer a ele! Kevin resolveu o problema dele com isso. – Thiers defendeu. – Então Kevin e Dan voltaram para o Brasil, e deram Dan como morto para a família dele. Foi perfeito, ninguém teve como desconfiar de nada. Depois de um tempo Dan voltou para o Vietnã para buscar a irmã dele.

- E o pai dele? – perguntei.

- Dan esperou escondido até o pai morrer para levar a irmã com ele. – Thiers explicou. – Ninguém deu por falta dela. Eles não tinham outra família.

- E a irmã dele?? Está viva até hoje?? – perguntei.

- Ela esta por aí, sim. – ele disse sorrindo. Fiquei imaginando quantos anos ela tinha hoje em dia. Pelas minhas contas, ela tinha 54. – Você percebeu que o sinal já tocou? – Thiers perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Tocou?? Há quanto tempo? – perguntei assustada.

- Calma, só há uns 2 minutos. – ele disse sorrindo assustadoramente, então eu soube que era verdade.

- Ahh, menos pior, então vamos subir? – eu disse aliviada.

- Primeiro as damas. – disse ele fazendo uma reverência numa tentativa cômica, e nós fomos para a sala.

Ao entrar lá avistei Kevin e Dan sentados. Dan nos lançou um aceno contente, e ao invés de ficar incomodada com o ódio de Kevin a mim eu fiquei viajando as três aulas seguintes sobre Dan. Depois de tudo o que ele passou ele parecia feliz por ser como ele era. E dei mais razão ainda a Thiers por me achar boba com todo aquele drama de ser meia-vampira.

* * *

_[Death Cab For Cutie - I Will Follow You Into The Dark]_

**"Se o céu e o inferno decidirem  
Que eles dois estão satisfeitos  
Ilumine os não sem suas placas de há vagas  
Se não houver ninguém do seu lado  
Quando sua alma embarcar  
Então eu vou seguir você até rumo á escuridão"**


	13. Em Casa

_Cap 12 – Em Casa._

Eu acordei no dia seguinte às três horas da tarde em dúvida se tudo realmente havia acontecido, e se tivesse, se eu voltaria a me sentar com eles no dia seguinte. Thiers era legal, ele me acompanhou até certa parte do portão na saída, e disse:

- Até amanhã.

Entendi que isso significava que ele estaria me esperando na saída da escada de incêndio, mas eu não tinha certeza se era uma coisa boa. Dan era simpático, quase não falou comigo, mas mostrava-se confortável com tudo aquilo, como se eu estivesse lá há bastante tempo. Mas Kevin. Kevin era o grande problema. Ele não me queria lá, e talvez esse fosse o motivo de eu querer ir lá mais ainda, provar que ele está errado, que a intimidação dele não funcionou, irritar ele! E foi isso que me levou a seguir Thiers para a sala de aula no dia seguinte.

Tomei cuidado para não me sentar na cadeira de Kevin, dessa vez, sentando-me a esquerda de Thiers, deixando a cadeira do corredor para Kevin. Logo este chegou com a mesma expressão irritada de ontem, e com Dan em seus calcanhares animado.

- Você veio!!! – Dan disse pra mim animado.

- Vim. Porque não viria? – perguntei a ele, olhando repentinamente para Kevin, o desafiando que eu viria não importa o que ele pensasse.

- Achei que tivesse se assustado com o...- Dan começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por uma voz feminina vinda do meu lado esquerdo.

- Oi Sam. Posso te chamar de Sam?

Quando olhei para o lado e vi Hosun sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado, Dan ocupou a cadeira ao lado desta.

- Oi Hosun. Pode, claro. – eu disse confusa, me perguntando o que ela estava fazendo sentada no meio de um monte de vampiros. Kevin parecia mais irritado ainda com a presença dela.

- Resolveu não matar mais aula, Hosun?? – Thiers perguntou sorridente, como se já a conhecesse.

- Aahh. Eu cansei de correr atrás daqueles humanos babacas, é entediante, eles deixam o jogo muito fácil. – disse ela. – Aaah Kevin. – chamou ela com uma nota de arrogância na voz. – Você esqueceu isso em casa. – Ela disse atirando a carteirinha do cursinho dele por cima da minha cabeça de Thiers, com presição. Kevin pegou, mal-humorado, sem dificuldade a carteirinha voadora.

- Como você passou pela catraca sem a carteirinha?? – perguntou Thiers rindo abertamente.

- Passei junto com o Dan. – disse Kevin, cruzando os braços, com ar superior.

- O jeito certo é falar com aquela mulher que fica do lado das catracas. –Hosun disse tão mal-humorada quanto ele. – Meu irmão não tem porque te encobrir sempre que você esquece, e você esquece vezes demais.

- Foda-se. – Kevin lançou a ela junto com um olhar de ódio que parecia poder matá-la, mas ela nem ligou, voltando-se pra mim, falando animada novamente.

- Então, Sam. Se acertou com o Thiers??? – perguntou ela feliz.

- Você!!! – eu exclamei. – Você é a irmã do Dan?!?! – eu disse sem certeza.

- Sou. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Desculpa, esqueci de te contar esse detalhe?

- Mas...Você deveria ter 54 anos!!! – eu exclamei incrédula sem me dar conta do óbviu.

- Não me lembre disso!!! Eu me sinto velha. Prefiro pensar que terei 18 anos eternamente, afinal é o que acontece tecnicamente. – disse ela muito rápido, divertida, com um humor bem parecido com o de Dan. – Gostaria que eu esfregasse na sua cara que você tem... er, quantos anos você tem mesmo?? – ela perguntou. Ela falava tão rápido que precisei de alguns segundos para conseguir absorver o que ela tinha falado.

- 19! – eu disse, tentando absorver as várias informações que me foram atiradas no último minuto.

- 19??? – ela exclamou. – Que injusto!! Você é tão nova!!! Tinha esquecido, o Dan me disse que você era quase humana ainda. Não te ofendi quando disse que os humanos são babacas, né?? – perguntou ela atropelando as palavras.

- Não. Nunca gostei muito de humanos. – eu disse sinceramente. Dan e Thiers riram. Kevin continuava isolado tentando fingir que não estava ouvindo.

- Ah! Então vai ser mais fácil pra você quando tiver que chupar o sangue deles. – Hosun disse meigamente.

Hosun era uma criatura muito estranha. Ela era fofa, excessivamente fofa. Ela parecia um ursinho de pelúcia que você tem vontade de apertar. Ela era baixa, pele bem branca, cabelos bem pretos e longos. Seu rosto era delicado, com bochechas maiores, apesar dela ser bem magra, ela tinha covinhas quando sorria, e usava óculos de grau de aro vermelho. Ela e Dan se pareciam um pouco, era notável que eram irmãos.

Quando a aula começou Dan e Hosun não paravam de falar, Thiers falava também, mas menos, e eu desconfiava que era porque eu estava entre eles, e ele não queria me incomodar, mas Dan e Hosun, não pareciam perceber ninguém ao redor, assim como as pessoas também não nos notavam.

Kevin às vezes falava com eles, às vezes só para mandar se calarem, ou pra lançar um comentário arrogante sobre o que Hosun havia falado. Afinal não era só a mim que Kevin odiava, ele também parecia não suportar Hosun, mas pelo menos ele dirigia a palavra a ela. Hosun nunca deixava barato e lhe dava alfinetadas sempre que tinha oportunidade. Thiers era quem mais falava com Kevin, talvez normalmente Dan conversasse mais com Thiers e Kevin do que com sua irmã, porque eu nunca a tinha visto entre eles.

Quando o sinal de inicio do intervalo tocou, Dan e Hosun se levantaram rapidamente para descer, e ela disse a mim:

- Vai ser bom ter você aqui. Me sentia sozinha sendo a única garota. – ela disse meigamente, e saiu.

Kevin não os seguiu, como fez no dia anterior, ficou sentado comigo e Thiers na sala, como poucos outros alunos faziam.

Me senti estranha de ficar com eles, como se eu devesse ter acompanhado Hosun e Dan, e me sentia tentada a fazer mais milhões de perguntas a Thiers, mas Kevin ao seu lado me intimidava.

- Então, você já conhecia a Hosun, não?? – Thiers quebrou o gelo me perguntando, com o sorriso contido estampado.

- Falei com ela uma vez. Não imaginei que ela também fosse...er...você sabe... – fiquei sem graça de dizer a palavra, com poucas pessoas ao redor, caso alguém ouvisse.

- Vampira. – completou Kevin mal-humorado, quase dirigindo a palavra a mim.

- Ela foi falar com você por nossa causa. – disse Thiers sorrindo abertamente agora, referindo-se a eles todos.

- Ham! – Kevin pigarreou, como se quisesse excluir-se dessa afirmação. Thiers simplesmente fingiu que não ouviu.

- Então _você_ mandou ela falar comigo??? – perguntei dando entonação ao "você" para mostrar que eu sabia que Kevin não estava incluso.

- Na verdade não. – Thiers explicou. – Eu apenas falei sobre você com ela, e ela quis te conhecer. Eu pedi a ela que não o fizesse, achei que você ia perceber!

- Não percebi...Agora parece tão óbviu! As pessoas normalmente não me notam e toda aquela história. – eu disse, me lembrando da ocasião.

Thiers sorriu. Kevin parecia entediado. Quando o momento de silêncio se prolongou, Kevin bufou e saiu rápido e mal-humorado da sala.

- Quantos anos _ele_ tem? – perguntei a Thiers.

- Kevin?? – perguntou.

- Sim.

- Acho que não devo te contar. – Thiers disse sorridente.

- Porque não?? – perguntei brava.

- Porque aí você vai ter uma idéia de qual é a minha idade!!! E também... – Thiers disse, e então acrescentou sussurando, como se fosse um segredo. – ...Acredito que ele não iria querer que eu te contasse.

- E porque isso? – perguntei incrédula.

- Crise da meia idade. Sabe como é! – disse Thiesr rindo.

- Sei. Eu já tenho isso com os meus 19 anos!! – confessei a ele.

- Você é tão nova! Queria eu ter 19 anos!!!

- Ele deve ser velho. È rabugento como um. – eu atirei, com raiva de Kevin. Mas logo imendei outra pergunta. - Como eram as coisas quando você tinha 19 anos?? – perguntei, querendo ter uma dica de quantos anos ele realmente tinha.

- Eu nunca tive 19 anos. – ele disse misteriosamente.

- Ahn??? – balbuciei interrogativamente.

- Eu ainda tenho 18! – ele disse rindo assustadoramente. – Tecnicamente. – ele acrescentou.

- Não é justo!!!! Você é mais novo que eu! – eu acusei.

- Você não entendeu. Eu tenho 18 anos há bastante tempo! – ele disse tentando em acalmar.

- Não subestime a minha inteligência. Eu entendi isso! Mas eu vou ser para sempre mais velha que você!! – eu disse refletindo meu desespero.

- Mais velha que todos nós, na verdade. – ele disse segurando o riso.

- OQUÊÊ??? – perguntei me desesperando.

- È... todos nós temos 18. – ele sorriu.

O sinal tocou enquanto eu continuava parada encarando ele com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta.

- Pelo menos eu vou poder me gabar pra sempre de estar pegando uma mulher mais velha. – ele disse lançando seu sorriso assustador de sempre enquanto todos chegavam.

- Até onde eu sei, você não tá pegando ninguém, Thiers. – disse Hosun, que chegou imperceptivelmente.

Eu e Hosun rimos, Thiers riu aparentando estar um pouco sem graça. Era difícil dizer. Vampiros não coram!

Os dias passavam sem parecer ter inicio ou fim enquanto eu estava com eles. Eu me acostumei a essa rotina rápido. O animação de Dan, a meiguice de Hosun, a gentileza de Thiers, até a arrogância de Kevin já era usual.

Dan alegrava o dia só de aparecer, não havia como ficar sem rir perto dele, ele nem precisava fazer nada, era só ele surgir com seu cabelo estranho e seu piercing na orelha rosa, que o ambiente parecia melhor. O estranho piercing rosa, segundo a ele fora escolhido por sua irmã Hosun. Hosun estava se tornando algo que as pessoas devem chamar de melhor amiga, ela sempre estava contando algo sobre o seu dia, falando mal de Kevin quando ele não estava ouvindo (ou fingia não estar), perguntando algo sobre mim, sendo minha confidente. Mas não antes de Thiers, Thiers era meu melhor amigo. Thiers não era nada parecido comigo, era alegre e brincalhão, não parecia levar nada a sério. Mas ele também era doce e gentil, apesar de ser de uma forma um tanto zombadora, com seu sorriso assustador. Ele era a personalidade que faltava em mim, que sempre fui tão amarga, auto-suficiente e arrogante. Por falar em arrogância, Kevin não havia mudado sua postura, o que me fez me dar conta que não era por minha causa que ele agia daquela forma, ele era assim! Mais antipático do que eu. Mas isso não mudava o fato de ele visivelmente não gostar de mim. Nem de Hosun, é verdade, mas comigo ele nem dirigia a palavra para provocar, como fazia com Hosun. Ainda havia algo aí.

Foi fácil me adaptar a eles, eu não precisava fingir estar feliz em sua companhia, pois eu realmente estava, eu não precisava ter medo de não ser simpática, pois eu era a miss simpatia perto de Kevin, e eu não me sentia estranha perto deles, eles eram tão mais estranhos que eu!!!

Com eles, eu me sentia em casa.

* * *

_[Sam's Town – The Killers]_

**"Ninguém nunca teve um sonho por aqui,  
Mas eu não me importo muito que esteja começando a me afetar  
Ninguém retira as remendas por aqui,  
Mas eu não me importo muito que esteja começando a me afetar  
Tenho essa energia sob meus pés  
Como se algo no subsolo fosse sair e me carregar  
Tenho esse coração sentimental que bate  
Mas não me importo que esteja começando me afetar (...)"**


	14. O Centro do Universo

_**N/A: Kevin é definitivamente o centro do universo *-***_

**_Anyway; obrigada a todos que estão lendo!! E agradeceria se seguissem o exemplo da Rachel e comentassem sobre a história ^^._**

_

* * *

_

_Cap 13 – O Centro do Universo._

O tempo era ainda mais imperceptível quando eu estava com eles. Eles não tinham pressa para fazer nada, não tinham preocupação com coisas comuns, não tinham preocupação nenhuma. Era como se o tempo não existe, fosse eterno, e ele realmente era.

E eu quase me costumei com a obsessão de Thiers por Kevin, era tangível, pois Kevin passava uma imagem de poder e de segurança tão forte, até eu começava a me encantar por ele, o modo como Kevin andava, elegantemente, seu olhar perfeito expressivo, o jeito como falava, apesar dele ser rude, ele era o rude mais cativante que poderia existir, se é que isso faz sentido. Eu até entendia porque todos eles eram tão obedientes a Kevin. Kevin inspirava liderança, eu não me atreveria a sentar no lugar que pertencia a ele de novo, não por medo de sua reação, mas porque ele era o líder, e merecia respeito. Eu francamente odiava isso, mas eu sentia isso, e tinha certeza que os outros dois, que foram mordidos por ele, sentiam isso ainda mais.

Eu realmente gostava de Thiers. Ele era doce e engraçado. Ele era praticamente o contrario de Kevin, Thiers esperava ser liderado, e não liderar. Eu brigava com ele por isso as vezes, dizendo que ele deveria sair da barra da saia do Kevin e fazer o que ele quisesse, mas ele simplesmente não queria fazer nada longe de Kevin.

Dan era um pouco diferente quanto a essa devoção a Kevin. Ele não era tão obcecado por ele. Como Thiers disse, Dan foi mais rebelde do que ele. Dan não se submeteu ao poder de Kevin sempre, ele não agüentou ficar longe de Hosun, quando o pai dele ainda era vivo, então ele voltou para o Vietnã, contra a vontade de Kevin, isso era algo que Thiers nunca faria. Quando o pai deles morreu, Dan e Hosun foram viajar pelo mundo, Kevin imaginou que Dan ficaria com a menina apenas até que ela morresse, como uma fraca mortal, mas Dan fez a coisa que Kevin menos queria, ele transformou Hosun em vampira assim que está fez 18 anos, e a trouxe para morar com eles.

Por algum motivo eu achava maldoso Kevin ter transformado Thiers e Dan em vampiros, mas não achava maldoso Dan ter transformado Hosun em vampira. As circunstancias eram diferentes, certo? Bem, no fundo eu sabia que eu só queria nutrir o meu ódio por Kevin, antes que eu virasse mais uma devota a ele. Eu não era devota a nenhuma religião, nem ao menos acreditava em Deus, quem diria se eu fosse devota a um vampiro??

Eu nunca havia falado com ninguém sobre o ódio que eu sentia que Kevin nutria por mim, bem antes de eu sentir isso por ele. Me sentia embaraçada por isso, haveria algo de tão errado comigo para ele me odiar tanto assim?? Era mais difícil viver com isso agora, com essa aceitação de que Kevin era o líder, o centro do universo, pelo menos pra Thiers, eu queria que Kevin gostasse de mim, assim eu seria digna de Thiers gostar de mim.

Já era Agosto, então o cursinho estava lotado pela proximidade com o vestibular, não havia como escolher muito o lugar, e muitas vezes sentávamos um pouco longe uns dos outros, mas Thiers e Kevin sempre se sentavam lado a lado. Neste dia Thiers e eu só achamos dois lugares no fundo da sala, quase na ponta. Quando Dan, Hosun e Kevin chegaram, eu entrei em pânico! Como eu faria para Kevin sentar-se ao lado de Thiers??? Expulsar o garoto estudioso ao lado estava fora de questão, então o jeito era eu me retirar. Quando eu fiz menção de me levantar, pegando as minhas coisas, Thiers me deteve.

- Aonde vai?? – ele perguntou.

- Vou sentar com a Hosun. – eu respondi.

- E porque?? – ele perguntou sorrindo, sabendo que eu escondia alguma coisa.

- Pro Kevin sentar com você. – eu disse derrotava, eu não precisava dar mais um motivo para o Kevin me odiar!

- Ele sentou lá com o Dan e a Hosun. Viu? – Thiers disse apontando, rindo. Realmente Kevin com a cara rabugenta de sempre estava sentado ao lado de Hosun, e os três conversavam normalmente. Me senti estúpida, e deixei escapar:

- O Kevin não gosta de mim.

- Como assim?? – perguntou Thiers fingindo mal que não tinha reparado.

- Nem vem. É obviu! Eu sei que você deve sentir a energia que vem dele quando eu estou por perto.

- Essa é a energia dele. Não é sua culpa. Já era assim antes de você. – explicou ele.

Eu o encarei, sabendo que ele escondia alguma coisa, pois ele tinha aquele sorriso contido, sem dentes. Então ele abriu o sorriso assustador de sempre se rendendo.

- Ta bom. Ta bom. É verdade, em partes. – disse ele.

- Como assim? – eu perguntei, sem entender o "em partes".

- Não é nada muito pessoal com você. Kevin não gosta de quase ninguém, principalmente de meninas. – Thiers falou divertido e culpado ao mesmo tempo. – Ele também não age muito bem com a Hosun, se você notar.

- Que machista idiota!!! – eu disse cruzando os braços na minha frente, e fuzilando as costas de Kevin mais a frente como se eu pudesse lhe causar dor física. – Mas porque...??

- Mas se analisarmos bem a situação não é só esse o problema dele com vocês duas. – dizia ele sorridente, apesar de estar falando sério.- Kevin é muito orgulhoso. Você e ela não são criações dele. Pra ele, talvez isso as faça seres inferiores a nós, ou que não deveríamos nós misturar por sermos de famílias diferentes, ou ele tenha medo que um dia descubra que alguém o supere!

- Orgulhoso idiota... – eu xinguei novamente.

- E você pode ser uma ameaça maior ainda, porque você é rara, talvez única. Você não foi criada como ele, eu, Dan ou Hosun. Ele diz que a aversão a sua raça é porque é algo que não é natural, a mistura de duas espécies, predador e presa, é insultante a nossa raça. Então ele gosta de agir como se você fosse um ser inferior, porque não teve que passar pelas provações que nós passamos, como se você não tivesse sofrido o bastante para merecer ser uma de nós. Mas acho que na verdade ele apenas não suporta que você seja mais especial do que ele.

- Que narcisista idio...- eu começava a reclamar, quando o sinal tocou me interrompendo, dando ínicio a aula.

Thiers e eu falamos sobre Kevin durante todas as aulas. Antes me irritava falar sobre o Kevin, mas agora era interessante, Kevin era uma criatura muito interessante, talvez por ele ser tão fechado causava a sede por saber quem ele é, como ele se sente, além do mais em relação a mim.

Quando o último sinal da noite tocou, me surpreendendo, Thiers e eu levantamos para sair, Dan, Hosun e Kevin haviam saído na frente. Andando Thiers pôs seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros, nos fazendo andar abraçados, nós andávamos assim já por algum tempo, se era como amigos, ou como outra coisa, eu não sabia dizer.

- E o principal motivo de ele não gostar de você, é porque você me roubou dele. – Thiers terminou o monológo sobre Kevin, com o sorriso fechado. E eu soube que ele ainda estava ocultando alguma coisa.

- Roubei você dele??? Ele vai ser sempre seu criador, seu líder, seu Deus! Parte da sua família, que a ele parece ser _tão_ precioso. – eu disse com sarcasmo - Eu nunca vou poder roubar isso dele.

- Eu sei. Ainda pertenço a ele dessa forma. Mas ele me queria de outro jeito, que foi o que você conseguiu. – disse ele agora se esforçando muito pra não rir.

Olhei pra ele tentando ler sua expressão, tentando descobrir a peça que faltava para que ele finalmente lançasse o sorriso de que eu havia acertado. E foi quando eu notei, arregalando os olhos quando os deles encontraram os meus e perceberam que eu tinha entendido.

- O Kevin é _gay_??? – perguntei incrédula, não acreditando em como tudo parecia se encaixar. Mas então, o sorriso de confirmação apareceu em seu rosto.

- É! – disse ele com o enorme sorriso assustador.

- Mas....mas...- eu balbuciava sem conseguir digerir a informação. – Mas ele é... tão bonito! – eu deixei escapar.

- Bonito demais pra gostar de mim? – perguntou Thiers ainda com o sorriso imutável, apesar de eu notar uma pequena nota de tristeza em sua voz.

- Não...- eu comecei, ainda não conseguindo achar as palavras. – Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Eu sei que eu sou feio, mas...- ele começava a dizer, mas eu o interrompi, pronunciando em voz alta um profundo sentimento que eu nem sabia que eu possuía.

- Você é bonito pra mim. – eu disse. E logo me arrependi. Eu não estava acostumada a demonstrar sentimentos, muito menos dizê-los com tanta clareza, em voz alta!

Thiers não disse nada, apenas sorriu, ainda mais sinceramente, e me apertou mais forte me trazendo um pouco mais perto para beijar o topo da minha cabeça enquanto andávamos.

Nos soltamos para passar pelas catracas e andamos juntos pela noite fria, até enfim parar frente a frente onde minha mãe deveria estar me esperando. Mas ela me esqueceu. De novo! Minha mãe ficou muito satisfeita quando soube que eu tinha amigos, mas não dei muitos detalhes sobre eles, não queria contar que eles eram vampiros. Só a lembrei da garota Hosun, e disse o nome dos outros, citei até que Hosun e Dan eram irmãos, mas nada mais.

- O que você vai fazer hoje? – perguntei a Thiers como quem não quer nada, mas com várias coisas na minha cabeça me atormentando pela recente descoberta.

- Acho que eu e o Kevin vamos sair pra caçar, ou só ficar de bobeira. Porque?? – perguntou ele desconfiado com meu súbito interesse.

- Por nada. – eu disse vagamente. Com os braços cruzados forte a minha frente, como quando se sente frio, uma posição considerada defensiva. Thiers notou isso.

- O que foi? Quer vir junto?? – ele perguntou com sarcasmo, me lançando seu melhor sorriso zombeteiro.

- Não...- eu disse rapidamente. A idéia de caçar ainda me era estranha, ainda mais se eu estivesse entre Thiers e Kevin. – É só que... – eu comecei, mas não consegui continuar.

- Sim?? – encorajou Thiers com o mesmo sorriso.

- Você e Kevin parecem ter uma relação...impenetrável. – eu disse, achando a palavra que os descrevia. – Eu acho que talvez não exista espaço pra mais ninguém...- eu continuei, mas ele me interrompeu falando em seu tom mais sério.

- Kevin é o meu criador. Eu sempre vou estar ligado a ele, assim como o Dan. Mas o que eu e ele temos é muito diferente que os outros vampiros normalmente tem com suas criações. Nos consideramos, somos companheiros desde sempre, irmãos de _sangue_! – ele explicava, eu entendia o que ele queria dizer.

- Você às vezes não acha que possa... – eu comecei, tentando escolher as palavras. E dizê-las! - ..._gostar_ dele?

Olhei em seus olhos para que o seu sorriso não me distraísse.

E seus olhos gargalharam assim como a sua boca.

- Quero dizer... – eu continuei, tímida, enquanto ele ainda ria. – Você realmente parece admirar ele, e não consegue tirar os olhos dele, e eu sei que ele é realmente bonito, mas...- então ele me interrompeu.

Com um beijo.

Ele segurou em meus braços ainda cruzados, me puxando para perto. Sentia seus lábios sobre os meus, ele ainda sorria, meus braços foram amolecendo, caindo para o lado, enquanto ele colocava uma de suas mãos no meu rosto.

Foi a primeira vez que ele me beijou.

Como se tudo que estivesse faltando fosse uma oportunidade para que isso fosse útil, ou como esperasse que surgisse naturalmente, sem ter a hesitação de ter que pedir permissão, ou avisar de alguma forma com os olhos ou as palavras.

E foi perfeito.

Quando nos distanciamos ele me olhou sorrindo, segurando minhas mãos, agora não mais cruzadas.

- E isso quer dizer...??? – eu perguntei ainda consciente apesar de tonta pelo beijo, pelo aroma.

Ele sorriu com os olhos e disse:

- O que você acha? – ele perguntou.

Eu não sabia o que achava, mas sentia que deveria ser extremamente óbvio.

Ele desviou seus olhos dos meus por um momento, olhando para frente, e então voltando a me encarar sorrindo disse:

- Sua mãe chegou.

Eu entrei no carro e parti, com a resposta da minha indagação ainda muito longe de chegar ao meu cérebro.

* * *

_[The world is ugly – My Chemical Romance]_

**"O mundo é feio  
Mas você é lindo para mim  
Você está pensando em mim?  
Você está pensando nele?**

Você pode dizer que eu disse-lhe assim  
Se você queria que eu fosse.

Eu apenas queria que você soubesse  
Que o mundo é feio  
Mas você é lindo para mim"


	15. Excesso de Informações

**N/A: Desculpe³³ a demora... Tinha esquecido que a fic existia por falta de comentários ^^'**

**Dihh!! Obrigada por comentar, espero que continue gostando.**

_

* * *

_

_Cap 14 – Excesso de Informações._

Passei a noite acordada, a noite estava com uma temperatura agradável e com alguma ventania, e eu ainda estava inebriada pelo cheiro de Thiers que não parecia querer sair. Eu sentia o cheiro dele muito mais forte agora, como se ele sempre estivesse por perto, me espionando, me seguindo, na minha conhecida mania de perseguição.

Eu não tentava mais dormir durante a noite, pois sabia que era inútil, então fiquei deitada no chão, na varanda de casa, apreciando o céu, sentindo o cheiro, aquele cheiro que eu não me lembrava com o que parecia.

O cheiro era tão forte e tão real que parecia que ele estava ali.

Quando parei pra pensar o que o cheiro me lembrava, de onde eu havia o sentido antes, quando não era em Thiers, de repente a resposta me bateu:

- Dama da noite!

O cheiro era de dama da noite, Thiers tinha cheiro de dama da noite!

E então, como se finalmente tudo começasse a se encaixar fatos foram surgindo na minha cabeça desordenadamente.

- _Fotonastismo!_ – Lembrei do meu professor de biologia explicando. – _é caso da famosa flor chamada dama-da-noite, já ouviram falar?_ – No dia da aula eu me lembrei que sentia o seu cheiro toda noite em casa, e por isso prestei muita atenção no que ele falava_.- Ela é uma flor curiosa que só aparece de noite e tem um perfume muito forte, ela morre quando os primeiros raios de sol a tocam._

Vampiros também morrem quando raios de sol os tocam!

Era Thiers que exalava o cheiro na minha casa, não a flor. Thiers estava me seguindo desde o dia em que o vi pela primeira vez, o primeiro dia que eu senti o cheiro de dama da noite pelo ar. Thiers estava me observando naquele momento. Thiers estava me observando _nesse_ exato momento

Levantei do chão e comecei a procurá-lo. Olhei para a pracinha que ficava a frente de casa. "Um ótimo lugar para se esconder" – eu pensei naquela noite também.

- Thiers!! – eu chamei baixo, não queria acordar toda a vizinhança. – Thiers!!! Eu sei que está aí! – eu acusei a escuridão, esperando surgir o sorriso zombeteiro de algum canto escuro.

Nunca houve nenhuma dama da noite pelas redondezas, como eu havia pensado, nenhum vizinho tinha a flor, eu sabia que aquela flor era muito difícil de crescer, e que crescia apenas em determinada época do ano, eu prestei atenção nessa aula, mas não me dei conta da semelhança com os vampiros. Na vez que eu fui ao cemitério, Thiers estava lá de novo! Ele estava me seguindo o tempo todo!

Procurei por Thiers a noite toda, saí de casa, dei uma volta no quarteirão, olhei no meio do mato da pracinha deserta, o guarda da segurança não me viu passar por ele, mas ele apitava de vez em quando, como sempre. Eu sabia que Thiers ainda estava ali, porque ainda sentia o cheiro, quando o vento vinha a meu favor. Só desisti de procurá-lo quando percebi que iria amanhecer, sabia que logo ele teria que ir. Fui para o meu quarto dormir, pensando o quanto o acusaria quando chegasse no cursinho de noite.

Saí para o cursinho mais cedo aquele dia, quando ainda estava claro, a luz do sol me incomodou um pouco, mas eu estava irracionalmente louca para brigar com Thiers.

Ainda não haviam aberto a passagem, os alunos da tarde ainda estavam descendo para ir embora, esperei impacientemente, quando finalmente abriram passagem subi as escadas de incêndio, furiosa. E quando cheguei lá em cima Thiers não estava ao lado da escada me esperando. Fiquei com mais raiva ainda, e me lembrei que fui eu que cheguei mais cedo, ele não podia chegar tão cedo por causa do sol, provavelmente, então me encostei na parede no exato lugar que ele costumava ficar, e o esperei.

Passaram-se cerca de 10 minutos quando um confuso Thiers surgiu pela escada. Logo sua expressão de confusão mudou para o sorriso assustador de sempre, e ele veio em minha direção contente, seus olhos puxados ficando menores ainda.

- Você chegou mais ce... – Thiers começou a falar enquanto se aproximava, segurando meu rosto com uma das mãos, e eu sabia que ele ia me dar um beijo, mas eu o interrompi no meio da frase e tirei a sua mão do meu rosto.

- Porque você não pareceu ontem? – perguntei furiosa.

- Ahn? – ele perguntou, com o sorriso quebrado, aparentando não entender o porque de eu o ter afastado.

- Não se faça de idiota, você me ouviu te chamando, fiquei a noite inteira te procurando!! – eu disse.

- Onde??? – ele perguntou ainda confuso.

- Na minha casa.

- Mas eu não sei onde fica a sua casa. – ele disse começando a rir, como se a minha raiva fosse engraçada, isso só me fez ficar com mais raiva.

- Pare de zombar de mim, Thiers. Eu sei de tudo, eu sinto o seu cheiro. Eu sinto o seu cheiro todos os dias quando eu chego em casa, desde a primeira vez que eu o vi. – eu contei triste e com raiva que ele duvidasse a esse ponto da minha capacidade de percepção.

- O _meu_ cheiro?? – ele perguntou sorrindo zombateiramente de novo.

- Sim. Dama da noite, eu sempre me perguntei de que era os eu cheiro, agora eu percebi que é de dama da noite! – eu acusei.

- Você sente o _seu_ próprio cheiro, Sam. – ele disse bondosamente, mas rindo.

- Como é que é?

- Todos temos cheiro de dama da noite, eu, Dan, Hosun, Kevin....e até você. – Thiers disse lentamente como quem explica algo simples a uma criança idiota. – Que egocentrismo, achar que eu fico seguindo você. – ele disse achando graça.

- Oh. – eu esclamei sem saber o que dizer, procurando uma saída para provar que eu tinha razão. – Mas eu não sinto o meu cheiro.

- Normalmente nós não sentimos nosso próprio cheiro. Mas a noite, sem ninguém por perto, talvez um vento ou algo assim, fez você sentir o seu cheiro.

- Mas eu nunca tinha sentido até aquela noite em que eu vi você pela primeira vez. – eu rebati.

- Hum... – ele parece sem resposta por um momento, e parou um pouco pra pensar no que ia dizer. – O que mais aconteceu naquele dia, ou até antes??

- Nad...- eu comecei a dizer, mas então me lembrei o que havia acontecido um pouco antes daquele dia. – Eu descobri que era vampira! – eu ouvi saindo da minha boca, e então todas as perguntas começaram a ser respondidas, todos os fatos começaram a fazer sentido. – Eu só te vi quando descobri que era vampira!

Thiers ficou parado por um momento, com a boca aberta, processando lentamente o que eu havia acabado de descobrir.

- Você só conseguiu me notar quando soube que era vampira!!! Claro! Por isso não me via antes, antes você não sabia que vampiros existiam, por isso eu não precisei esbarrar em você como acontece com os outros!!! – Thiers disse concluindo o que eu estava pensando. – Isso é tão louco! – ele exclamou.

Kevin e Dan surgiram pela escada de incêndio as costas de Thiers, e ele não precisou olhar pra trás pra saber que eram eles.

- Vocês ouviram?? Descobrimos o porque ela não nos via antes!!! – Thiers disse sem olhar pra trás.

- Ouvimos!!!! Que legal Sam. – Dan disse animado.

- Fascinante. - Kevin disse com ironia, e então se virou pra ir pra sala.

- Espera, Kevin! – Thiers disse animado, indo atrás de Kevin, citando todos os tópicos da nossa recente descoberta.

Me senti abandonada, a descoberta era _nossa_, e não do Kevin. Ele deveria discutir isso comigo, e não com Kevin. Ele deveria entrar na sala comigo, e não com Kevin. No meio desse pensamento egocêntrico eu percebi que estava com ciúmes.

- Você está com uma expressão tão Kevin! – Dan disse pra mim divertido, andando ao meu lado até a sala.

- Como? – eu perguntei, confusa.

- Essa cara de "vou matar quem tirar o Thiers de mim"- Dan riu. Eu tive que rir também, Dan fazia ser engraçado, embora pra mim e pra Kevin não fosse.

- Então é assim que o Kevin se sentiu... quando eu "roubei" o Thiers dele?? – eu perguntei, sentindo uma súbita compaixão pelos sentimentos de Kevin.

- Não. Ele se sentiu bem pior. Thiers é tudo para ele, é o centro do universo. Depois dele mesmo, é claro. – Dan disse rindo-se do egocentrismo de Kevin, quando finalmente chegamos e sentamos atrás de Kevin e Thiers, pois não havia lugar ao lado.

Fiquei conversando com Dan durante as duas primeiras aulas, tentando prestar atenção no que ele dizia, mas não conseguindo.

Talvez Kevin tivesse um pouco de razão no final das contas. Era possível que Kevin gostasse de Thiers mais do que eu. Era bem provável. Thiers não era o centro do universo pra mim, como era pra Kevin, e eu não era o centro do universo pra Thiers, como Kevin era. Fazia bem mais sentido eles dois juntos, do que eu e Thiers juntos. Kevin merecia Thiers mais do que eu, afinal foi ele que o criou, provavelmente eu nunca teria conhecido Thiers se ele não tivesse sido transformado em vampiro, talvez isso não deveria ter acontecido.

- Ouvi o que eu disse, Sam??? – perguntou Dan, ao meu lado.

- Ahh... ouvi sim... foi muito engraçado. – eu disse numa trágica tentativa de sorrir.

- Meu Drácula!! Você tem o senso de humor do Kevin!!! – Dan disse sorridente, não deixando o seu humor ser abalado, voltando a contar outra piada em seguida.

Quando o sinal do intervalo bateu Hosun chegou.

- Olá estranhos. – Hosun disse para Thiers e Kevin. – Maninho. Oi Sam!

- Oi...- eu disse desanimada, ela se sentou ao me lado.

- Iiiihh, Thiers já te abandonou pelo Kevin??? – perguntou Hosun e sem esperar resposta já completou. – Bem vinda ao clube oficialmente! Minha vida sempre foi ser ignorada pelos três aí também.

- Eu não te abandonei maninha!!! – Dan protestou, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo.

- Abandonou sim, vocês fizeram o clube do bolinha onde menina não entra e me deixaram de fora. Só agora que a Sam chegou que as coisas estão mais balanceadas. – ela disse entrelaçando o braço dela com o meu.

- È o clube da Luluzinha agora?? – Dan perguntou rindo.

- Isso aí!!! Girl power!!! – Hosun anunciou animada.

- Que história é essa de clube da luluzinha aí??? – Thiers finalmente virou-se pra trás, se dirigindo a Hosun.

- Pois é. Já que vocês decidiram ignorar as mulheres, nós vamos ignorar vocês! – Hosun disse mostrando a língua.

- Como é possível que você tenha 54 anos, Hosun??? Você tem a atitude de uma criança de oito! – Kevin cutucou.

- Pelo menos não sou uma velha rabugenta de quase 300 anos! – Hosun gritou para Kevin, que fingiu não ouvir, mas Thiers lançou um olhar estranho para mim, como se eu tivesse ouvido algo que não devia. Eu estava tão acostumada com as brigas de Hosun e Kevin que nem tentava mais entender o que eles estavam gritando. Foi quando a ficha caiu.

- O Kevin tem 200 anos??? – perguntei horrorizada. Thiers olhou pra Kevin como quem pede permissão, ou como quem pede desculpas, e então disse.

- 299 pra ser exato. No próximo mês ele faz 300. Vamos ter que fazer uma grande comemoração. – Thiers disse.

Fiquei boquiaberta sem saber o que dizer. Hosun, Dan e Thiers me encaravam esperando por uma reação.

- Imagina quando ela souber a sua idade, Thiers. – Hosun disse a ele, que sorriu timidamente pra mim, esperando que eu perguntasse, mas eu não tive coragem. Eram descobertas demais para um dia só.

* * *

_[Mr Brigthside - The Killers]_

**"Porque apenas não posso olhar  
está me matando  
E tomando controle**

Ciúmes  
tornando santos em mar,  
Nadando por doentes canções de ninar  
Sufocando em seus álibis  
Mas é apenas o preço que eu pago  
O Destino está me chamando  
Abra meus olhos desconfiados  
Porque eu sou o "


	16. Amor e Ódio

**N/A : Obrigada ³³³³ a Rachel (q sempreee comenta) e a Dhaime pelos reviews (L)**

**Espero que continem gostando.**

**E a música do final realmente existe, e estranhamente para ter sido feita sobre nosso personagem Kevin ^^**

**Ah! Não se esqueçam de ver as capas que eu fiz da fic ^^ estão no meu perfil daqui do FF.**

**Boa leitura ^^**

* * *

_Cap 15 – Amor e Ódio._

- Saaaammmm!!! – Hosun chegou gritando desde longe um dia. – Adivinha?!? – ela perguntou animada.

Eu estava sentada sozinha na sala, esperava pelos outros chegarem, no horário de verão eles eram obrigados a chegar mais tarde, por causa do sol, então eu guardava os lugares para eles.

- Ahn...Dan tingiu o cabelo de rosa?? – eu perguntei em uma trágica tentativa de piada.

- Mais do que já é?? – perguntou Dan, que eu não tinha visto chegar, se referindo as mechas vermelhas-quase-rosa que tinha atrás do cabelo.

- Não!! Adivinha de novo!! – Hosun pediu novamente, animada.

Thiers chegava nesse momento, com um largo sorriso nos lábios, como se já soubesse sobre o que Hosun estava falando.

- Vamos Hosun. Para de torturar a Sam e conta logo! – Thiers disse, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Aahh, eu queria que ela adivinhasse. – ela disse fazendo bico, mas logo mudou de opinião. – Tudo bem, eu conto!!! Não.. pensando bem conta você Thiers!!! Não, pensando bem eu conto!!!!

- Meu Zeus, isso vai demorar! – Dan exclamou.

- Você vai morar com a gente!!! – ela anunciou feliz.

- Oquê??? – eu perguntei sem entender. – Porquê?? Quero dizer, obrigada pela oferta, mas... eu já tenho uma casa.

- Não agora bobinha!!! – Hosun disse divertida. – Pra quando você virar vampira!!!!

- Oh. – eu exclamei, encarando a realidade. Nunca tinha pensado que teria que me mudar quando a transformação acontecesse. – Parece sensato.

- Porque você não está feliz??? – Hosun perguntou, esperando que eu me pusesse a pular pela sala de aula como ela. – Você não quer morar conosco??

- Não... quer dizer, quero! – eu dizia confusamente. E então me lembrei de uma criatura que não estava ali. – O Kevin...?? – eu comecei a perguntar, olhando para Thiers. Eu nem precisei terminar, Thiers já respondeu que sim com a cabeça, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Uool. Não achei que um dia o Kevin aceitaria que eu fosse morar com ele! – eu exclamei surpresa.

- Não seja boba! Se ele deixou até eu morar com ele! – Hosun disse. – Vai ser tão legal! – ela começou a devanear, sentando-se ao meu lado, entrelaçando os nossos braços. – Nós vamos ser irmãs, vamos dividir roupas, vamos sair todos juntos de noite, ir passear no cemitério, te ensinar a caçar!!!

Era estranho Kevin ter concordado com isso. Talvez ele apenas tenha concordado para fazer Hosun se calar, depois de muita insistência. Mas não consegui de deixar de sentir uma certa esperança que Kevin finalmente não me odiasse mais, me respeitasse e me aceitasse. Mas então Kevin chegou com sua pose arrogante, olhando pra mim com seu ar superior de sempre e seus olhos e energia transpirando ódio. Sentou-se na carteira na ponta da nossa fileira sem murmurar uma palavra com qualquer um de nós. Hosun o olhava com desdém, Dan e Thiers ficavam calados a aproximação de seu mestre e eu tentava matar apenas de olhar pra ele. Ele achava que eu abaixaria a cabeça para ele pela eternidade, como Thiers e Dan, só porque ele me cedia um teto??

- O Kevin realmente me irrita com isso. – eu grunhi.

- Eu já te expliquei e pedi pra não ligar. É uma bobagem. – disse Thiers divertido.

- Mas isso é ridículo! Ele não pode me tratar como um ser inferior. Ele não deve tratar_ ninguém _como um ser inferior! – eu ressaltei colocando Hosun na briga também.

- Ha! – Thiers riu. – Você diz isso como se importasse com como ele trata as outras pessoas. Você só se importa com o seu orgulho próprio, e sabe muito bem disso. – ele acusou divertido, como se achasse graça. – Isso é tão típico Kevin!

- Não me compare com aquele vampiro narcisista. – eu disse furiosa tentando convencer a mim mesma que isso não era apenas pelo meu próprio orgulho, como ele mesmo havia dito. – Eu vou lá enfrentar ele! – decidi começando a me levantar.

- Eu...- disse Thiers me puxando para baixo de novo. - ...não faria isso se fosse você.

- É por isso que você não é. – eu disse me levantando novamente. Dessa vez ele me deixou passar, mas ainda balançava a cabeça negativamente, como se fosse uma péssima idéia.

Mas eu não liguei e fui determinada passando por Thiers, Hosun e Dan até chegar a Kevin na ponta da fileira. Se nós iríamos morar juntos, deveríamos esclarecer alguns pontos.

- _Kevin!_ – eu gritei, quero dizer, chamei enfurecida ficando de frente a carteira dele, decidida a esclarecer as coisas.

- _Hum?_ – murmurou ele mal olhando pra mim, o que me deu mais raiva ainda.

- Você devia parar de me tratar desse jeito. – eu disse cruzando os braços. Intimidada com a energia dele, com a beleza dele, com ele em si!

- Te tratar de que jeito??? – perguntou ele finalmente me olhando, de forma superior e um pouco debochado, mas bem diferente do debochado que Thiers usava.

- De me tratar como só uma _meio_-vampira...- eu disse intensificando a palavra, pra demonstrar que eu sabia que ele não me respeitava exatamente pela palavra "meio" antes da "vampira".

- Mas isso é exatamente o que você é. – ele disse normalmente. Ele poderia ter usado um tom ofensivo, mas não usou. Mas aquela era uma frase ofensiva, que foi escolhida por ele exatamente pelo duplo sentido.

O sinal de inicio da aula bateu, as pessoas entravam na sala para esperar o professor enquanto eu ainda discutia com Kevin.

- Eu não sou apenas isso, Kevin! Uma pessoa é composta de varias coisas. Sendo homem ou mulher, nenhum gênero é melhor do que o outro. Você não pode julgar uma pessoa pela capa, como você esta fazendo. Se você acha que eu sofri menos que você por já ter nascido meio-vampira está enganado. Há meses atrás eu achava que eu era uma humana como todos os outros. Não foi fácil pra eu aceitar isso, aceitar que vampiros são reais e que meu pai era um deles e que eu também era. Ou sou. Ou vou ser. – eu disse me confundindo.

- Eu também tive que passar a acreditar em vampiros de uma hora pra outra. E eu tive que fazer isso com um vampiro na minha frente, sugando o meu sangue, sentindo uma dor horrível! Você tem um ano pra se acostumar com a idéia. Eu tive que aprender a ser vampiro sozinho. Você tem Thiers e sua trope que estão loucos pra ensinar tudo o que sabem! Você tem sua mãe te apoiando e tem um lugar pra ir quando a transformação ocorrer. Eu tive que viver nas ruas, dormir nos cemitérios, como um perdido. E principalmente, você tem companheiros pra quando a hora chegar, você não vai precisar vagar anos sozinha tentando encontrar alguém bom o bastante pra andar ao seu lado, ou que até mesmo agüente a transformação em vampiro. Então não venha me pedir pra ficar com pena de você. Isso nunca vai acontecer. – disse Kevin finalmente deixando a máscara da indiferença cair e me mostrando a sua verdadeira face, com raiva. A explicação do porque ele me desprezar, ou me odiar, que seja. E o mais estranho é que por um momento eu acreditei nele, e até achei que ele tivesse razão e que eu estava reclamando por nada.

O professor finalmente entrou na sala e começou a dar a sua aula. Kevin, com mais ódio em seus olhos do que eu jamais vi, saiu da sala, passando por mim bufando.

Me virei pra frente e passei por Dan, Hosun e Thiers a caminho da minha carteira. Os três me olhavam calados e preocupados. Thiers se inclinou pra mim sério, como raras vezes, e quase culpado disse:

- Eu te avisei pra não ir falar com ele. – ele falou receoso de minha reação.

Mas eu não tive reação nenhuma. As palavras de Kevin ainda estavam cravadas em mim, como uma estaca.

- Vocês dois são muito parecidos. – Thiers tentou me consolar ao longo das duas primeiras aulas, depois da discussão com Kevin. Eu odiava a sensação que Kevin me causava, ele sempre saia ganhando, ele sempre estava certo. E era por isso que eu tinha tanta raiva dele.

- Não me venha com essa de novo Thiers! – eu disse enquanto nós saiamos no intervalo para fora do cursinho, no nosso canto do portão da frente.

- Mas é verdade!! Veja só: os dois são egocêntricos, orgulhosos e transmitem a mesma energia. – Thiers listava. – E outra, é que os dois gostam de mim. – Ele disse lançando um sorriso assustador convencido.

- Eiii, peraí! – eu interrompi. – _Transmitem a mesma energia??_ – eu citei.

- É. Sabe a energia hostil do Kevin?? – ele perguntou, eu acenei que sim com a cabeça. – Então, você passa a mesma coisa.

- Passo??? – perguntei confusa.

- Passa. – Thiers contou sorrindo. – Você não imagina o quanto foi aterrorizante tentar falar com você no começo! Se eu não tivesse tanta experiência com o Kevin, eu acho que não teria conseguido!

- Aterrorizante?? Falar comigo?? – eu perguntei incrédula. – Mas você é um vampiro!!!

- Você também é. – Thiers colocou apropriadamente.

- Sim, mas é diferente. – eu tentei explicar.

- Toda a vez que eu dirigia a palavra a você parecia que você ia arrancar a minha cabeça fora!

- Mas eu é que estava assustada! – eu acusei.

- Por isso! Uma pessoa como você ou Kevin não medem forças para se defender. – ele disse. Eu pensei pro um momento se isso poderia ser verdade. Eu tinha certeza que a parte que se referia a Kevin era! – Por isso até hoje eu não tentei de novo.

- Não tentou o que?? – eu perguntei sem entender, saindo dos meus pensamentos.

Foi quando ele me beijou apenas pela segunda vez. Será que ele sempre tinha que me pegar de surpresa? Foi quando eu percebi que ele achava que tinha. A estratégia era me pegar com a guarda baixa para que não houvesse risco de eu decapitá-lo.

Ele segurava meu rosto com uma das mãos, e com a outra o meu braço, como se para impedir que eu o afastasse, como da ultima vez. Essa conclusão me fez sentir mal que eu passasse uma impressão tão errônea, principalmente para ele.

Quando ele fez menção de se afastar eu coloquei os meus braços em seus ombros e o puxei para mim, querendo dizer com esse gesto que eu permitia, que estava tudo bem, que eu não iria afastá-lo de novo. Não havia razão para ter medo.

O sinal bateu lá dentro, então nós finalmente nos soltamos. Thiers pegou a minha mão para me guiar para dentro.

- Ele ainda me intimida. – eu confessei a Thiers, o que o fez parar e virar para olhar para ele.

- Quem?? – ele perguntou, sem entender se eu estava me referindo a ele próprio.

- Kevin. – eu revelei. – Não sei se eu poderei morar com vocês dois. Sinto todo dia que você vai me deixar por ele. – eu disse tentando expressar pelo menos uma vez o que eu sentia.

- Se eu quisesse ficar com ele, eu já saberia a esse ponto. – Thiers me tranqüilizou. – Se você quer saber, faz mais sentido você ficar com ele do que eu.

- _Quê_? – eu perguntei incrédula.

- È verdade. Vocês são tão parecidos, só são muito cabeça dura para admitir. Se vocês se conhecessem melhor eu é que teria que ter medo de que _você _me deixasse pelo Kevin. – Thiers disse divertido. – Você e ele...faz bem mais sentido do que Você e eu. Amor e ódio andam juntos!

Thiers concluiu com seu sorriso assustador, brincalhão, mas sinceramente. Mas quando eu voltei para a sala, até o final do dia, por algum motivo eu não conseguia tirar as palavras de Thiers da minha cabeça.

* * *

_(Kevin - Pansy Division)_

**" Kevin é misterioso, enigmático  
Kevin é alto e sombriamente atraente  
Kevin é assunto de especulação  
Porque Kevin evita qualquer explicação**

**(...)**

**Evita ficar pessoal ou muito próximo  
Mulheres querem saber  
Quem é aquele homem bonito  
Homens perguntam seus conhecimentos  
Sobre esse rapaz  
Kevin é inibido, Kevin é quieto  
Intimidade parece deixá-lo amedrontado."**


	17. Predador

_Cap 16 – Predador._

Depois de sofrer o toque de realidade de que eu teria que me mudar de casa quando a transformação ocorresse, percebi que eu era obrigada a contar a minha mãe quem realmente eram os meus novos, e únicos, amigos. Ou melhor dizendo, _o que _eles eram.

Isso não era fácil de se contar para uma mãe: Tenho quatro amigos vampiros, e vou morar com eles ano que vem para não matar você acidentalmente.

E ainda mais sobre Thiers, ela percebeu que havia algo a mais entre Thiers e eu. Nenhuma mãe gostaria de saber que a filha está namorando um vampiro. Principalmente uma que já namorou um vampiro e sofreu as conseqüências. Então eu acabei decidindo adiar o máximo o possível essa revelação. Infelizmente isso não demorou muito, quando um dia Thiers chega pra mim e diz:

- Você tem um encontro! – Thiers disse sorrindo assustadoramente.

- Er.... e eu posso saber quando?? E onde?? – eu perguntei.

- A pergunta mais importante é: Para o que?! – Thiers disse misteriosamente.

- Para o que?? – eu perguntei desconfiada.

- Você vai aprender o modo de vida de um vampiro! – ele anunciou orgulhoso.

- Hum... legal... e como é isso?? – eu perguntei.

- Bem... Vai durar o fim de semana inteiro. Você vem até aqui no sábado a noite e ficará direto nas ruas até o amanhecer, onde vai aprender a caçar, a analisar a presa e os locais. E depois vocês vão passar o dia no cemitério e ... – Thiers falava, mas eu interrompi.

- Peraí. O que você quis dizer com "vocês"? – eu perguntei, já esperando pela resposta que estava por vir.

- Você e o Kevin. – ele disse com o sorriso contido, esperando a explosão.

- COMO QUE È?? – eu dei o ataque. – Você não vai junto??

- Não. Eu iria inibir você. – Thiers disse tentando ficar sério.

- Ahh sim, e o Kevin não vai?? – eu disse sarcasticamente.

- Kevin é o melhor professor para vampiros que já existiu! – Thiers disse com admiração. – Ele que ensinou a nós todos. Até Hosun aprendeu com ele.

- Mas... mas... – eu comecei a gaguejar.

- E além do mais, - Thiers continuou. – è uma boa oportunidade para vocês se conhecerem melhor.

Em condições normais já seria ruim o bastante ficar um fim de semana inteiro na companhia de Kevin. Agora, com a recente insinuação de Thiers que eu e Kevin formaríamos o par perfeito, ficar sozinha com o Kevin um dia e duas noites, parecia pior ainda! Eu me sentia mais confortável odiando o Kevin do que em dúvida se eu deveria amar ele ao invés de Thiers.

Kevin sempre me surpreendia ao aceitar coisas que eu nunca achei que ele aceitaria ao meu respeito. Como ir morar com ele, apesar de todo o ódio de eu ter ganhado Thiers e não ele. Porém isso, pelo menos, estava longe de acontecer. Talvez Kevin me matasse antes de que eu tivesse que ir morar com eles. Mas o tal do "encontro" seria nesse final de semana. Isso era muito próximo, considerando que estávamos na sexta-feira.

Eu não tive como me negar a comparecer a esse evento que Thiers anunciou com tamanha alegria. Mas algo em minha expressão facial o fez aceitar que passássemos todos juntos a noite de sábado. Já era alguma coisa. Então, eu simplesmente me conformei, e ensaiei como eu falaria para minha mãe que iria passar duas noites com um vampiro.

- Mãe. – eu comecei dizendo. Normalmente eu costumava chamar minha mãe de Rossana, como se ela não fosse minha mãe, e sim uma amiga. Mas quando o assunto se tratava desse, ela era minha mãe, não minha amiga. – Eu tenho um anúncio a fazer. – eu disse com a garganta seca.

- Um anúncio??? – ela riu-se. – Diga.

- Sabe os meus amigos do cursinho??? Hosun, Dan, Kevin e Thiers?? – eu começei.

- Sei. É sobre o Thiers que você quer falar não? – ela disse, tentando adivinhar o que eu ia dizer.

- Também... é que ele é...- eu comecei a dizer, mas ela me interrompeu, o que nos fez falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Seu namorado. – ela completou.

- Um vampiro.- eu disse, ao mesmo tempo que ela disse "namorado".

Fiquei esperando a reação dela, que demorou alguns segundos para vir, porque ela tinha absoluta certeza que eu iria anunciar que Thiers era meu namorado.

- Como disse?? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Vampiro. – eu repeti só a ultima palavra, que era a que realmente importava. – E os outros também. Eles querem que eu more com eles quando eu..., me tornar uma deles. – eu tentei dizer tudo de uma vez antes que eu perdesse a coragem. – E eu vou passar o fim de semana inteiro com eles pra começar a me adaptar....ao estilo de vida deles.

Rossana ficou calada por um momento refletindo. Ela ficou vermelha, como se ela estivesse pensando em várias coisas para dizer entre xingamentos e indagações de que eu não poderia ir, ou como o quanto irresponsável eu estava sendo ao andar com esse tipo de gente. Mas para a minha surpresa, depois de respirar bem fundo, ela disse:

- Tudo bem.

- Tudo bem??? – eu perguntei pra ter certeza que tinha ouvido direito.

- Você já tem 19 anos. Não posso obrigar você a não fazer algo, você tem que tomar suas próprias decisões e...- Rossana parou um pouco e disse mais baixo. – Eu já sabia que algum dia isso ia acontecer. Seu aniversário está cada vez mais próximo e...você possivelmente não iria poder ficar por aqui.

Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar de o quanto isso era mais doloroso para minha mãe do que para mim mesma. Talvez Thiers tivesse razão e eu fosse realmente egocêntrica como Kevin, nunca me importando com os pensamentos de ninguém em volta, a não ser com os meus próprios. Eu era o centro do universo para Rossana, e ela sabia desde o começo que nesse ponto, ela teria que deixar ir sozinha. Toda mãe sabe disso, mas nas nossas condições, a mudança era mais certa, e praticamente cronometrada.

Na noite de sábado Rossana fez questão de me levar até o portão do cursinho fechado. Embora ela usasse a desculpa de que era perigoso uma menina sair andando sozinha pela rua há essas horas, eu sabia que era porque ela queria dar uma boa olhada em Thiers e toda sua trope. Ela estacionou o carro onde normalmente estacionava quando ia me buscar, em baixo de uma árvore, distante do portão.

Kevin, Hosun, Dan e Thiers estavam encostados na parede mais em frente, escondidos da luz forte da entrada de um prédio. Kevin estava mais afastado dos outros, e olhava com curiosidade para o carro quando chegamos.

- É ele??? – minha mãe perguntou indicando Kevin com a cabeça.

- É. – eu disse sem pensar muito.

- O famoso Thiers. – ela completou, analisando Kevin.

- Não! Esse não é o Thiers, esse é o Kevin. – eu disse.

- Quem é o Thiers então?? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Aquele mais alto, o que não tem piercing rosa. – eu disse, antes que ela achasse que era o Dan.

- Ah. – minha mãe exclamou, visivelmente não aprovando a aparência de Thiers, que nunca seria o ideal de beleza para mãe nenhuma, e que ainda estava usando calça preta e uma camiseta do Marilyn Manson com suspensórios vermelhos e coturnos nos pés. Então ela voltou a atenção novamente para Kevin, que vestia uma blusa preta elegante com a cola alta e calça jeans escura, o qual continuava a encarar nosso carro com uma expressão estranha. – Você disse que esse Kevin não gosta de você??

- Não. Eu disse que ele me odeia. – eu consertei.

- Não é o que parece. O jeito como ele olha, ele parece se _importar_ com você. – Ela disse pensativa, num tom de aprovação.

- Tchau mãe. – eu disse e sai do carro, antes que ela também dissesse que Kevin seria bem mais apropriado para mim do que Thiers.

Já eram 22:00 PM quando eu me encontrei com eles. Nós saímos andando pela avenida ainda movimentada, segundo Kevin, nós primeiro iríamos analisar o lugar, então ele nos dividiu em dois grupos. Kevin e Dan atravessaram a rua, indo para o outro lado da avenida, enquanto Thiers, Hosun e eu seguimos em frente, em direção a um shopping que tinha não muito longe dali.

- Está com medo? – Thiers perguntou, notando que eu estava mais calada do que o normal.

- Não. – eu disse monossilabamente. Então Thiers me lançou um olhar interrogativo e eu continuei. – Eu só estou ansiosa.

- É Thiers, que bobão, ter medo de que?? São eles que tem que ter medo da gente! – Hosun disse animada, interpretando a minha ansiedade de uma forma diferente da qual eu havia me referido.

- Eu sei que deve ser esquisito. Você ainda é humana afinal de contas. Nós não vamos fazer você matar ninguém, ou beber sangue. – Thiers disse sorrindo, descontraído. E logo acrescentou. – A não ser que você queira.

Nós três rimos e continuamos seguindo em frente. Thiers estava tentando me explicar como eram as fases da caça, como acontecia na selva e como acontecia aqui. Nós tínhamos três fases: 1- Analisar o território. 2- Escolher a vítima. 3- Alimentação.

Era quase como ir ao mercado, só que bem mais macabro. Eles não podiam pegar qualquer um em qualquer lugar. Isso era uma irresponsabilidade, porque se alguém os visse, ou uma vítima não morresse, ou se eles caçassem sempre no mesmo lugar, eles corriam riscos inimagináveis, como uma possível caça as bruxas, como na idade média, ou um extermínio total da raça humana. Como a cadeia alimentar explica, os predadores tem que estar em menor número do que as presas para o ecossistema continuar em perfeito equilíbrio. Isso era bem mais complicado do que ir ao mercado.

Outra coisa é que deveríamos tomar muito cuidado com quem seria a vítima. Não podia ser qualquer um. Se a pessoa fosse conhecida, ou tivesse muito poder econômico, poderia ocorrer uma investigação, e se bem sucedida, embora fosse muito difícil, eles teriam que se mudar para não ser descobertos.

Thiers explicava bem, se você não se distraísse pelo sorriso dele, ou as piadas. E eu já estava me perguntando porque diabos nós precisaríamos de Kevin, afinal!

Quando estávamos passando por uma rua escura e deserta, entre um carro estacionado e uma arvore grande que dificultava a passagem. Hosun ia a frente, com Thiers logo atrás dela, e eu depois de Thiers, quando um vulto surgiu de trás do carro, parando a nossa frente, nos encurralando.

- Passa o coturno. – o vulto disse para Thiers, que ficou parado, sorrindo, igual a sempre, só aparentando estar um pouco confuso. Como Hosun, que parou para o lado, tentando sair do aperto entre o carro e a árvore. O vulto a notou, e disse ríspido para ela.

- e você não corre não!

Eu fiquei paralisada, sem saber o que fazer. Eu estava segurando minha bolsa fortemente na minha lateral, eu estar toda de preto camuflou a bolsa que também era preta, fiquei pensando em um jeito de escapar. Para um lado, para o outro. Eu não podia deixar Thiers e Hosun.

- Passa o coturno ou eu te furo! – o vulto disse outra vez. Não havia como saber se ele tinha uma arma com a escuridão.

Thiers não fez nenhum movimento e nem disse nada, ainda sorrindo assustadoramente. Hosun estava parada do lado séria e confusa. Nenhum dos dois parecia saber o que fazer, ou sequer pretender fazer algo.

O vulto então virou a cabeça para a sombra em que eu estava parada, parecendo perceber pela primeira vez que eu estava lá. Antes que eu conseguisse entrar em completo pânico, sair correndo ou fazer qualquer idiotice do tipo, um segundo vulto surgiu por trás do agressor, com o braço fechado em uma chave no seu pescoço. No movimento que o assaltante fez em reação, os dois vultos saíram da sombra, e eu pude ver com a iluminação do farol da rua que o vulto que o estava imobilizando era Kevin.

- Caralho. – o homem exclamou, imobilizado por Kevin, tentando se livrar do aperto, que eu conseguia imaginar que era impossível. Kevin era letal.

- Como ele nos notou?? – eu ouvi Hosun perguntar para Dan, que só agora notei que tinha chegado ali.

- Ele acredita em vampiros. – Kevin disse com um sorriso propositalmente malvado. E então perguntou para sua vítima, falando bem próximo de seu pescoço. – Não é? - Ele estava se preparando, eu quase podia sentir a mordida.

- Espera, Kevin. – Thiers chamou calmamente.

- O que??? – perguntou Kevin, ainda segurando o cara que tentava inutilmente se soltar.

- Você não acha que deveríamos perguntar para a Samantha o que fazer com ele? È a primeira vez dela. – Thiers disse.

Kevin visivelmente se segurou para não revirar os olhos, então olhou diretamente para mim e perguntou.

- O que você quer que eu faça com ele? – Kevin perguntou com olhos estreitos e expressivos, quase parecia que ele estava realmente se _importando _com o que eu iria decidir.

Eu pensei por um momento o que eu gostaria de fazer com o assaltante. Eu ainda estava em choque, eu nunca tinha nem chegado perto de ser assaltada na vida, afinal eu nunca saia de casa e quando saia as pessoas não costumavam notar a minha existência. Mas a raiva então flamejou no meu peito. Ele ameaçou Thiers e gritou com Hosun! Eu cheguei até por um momento a esquecer que eles dois eram vampiros e podiam se defender melhor que eu enquanto estava fazendo um plano de fuja. O homem olhava para mim, os olhos dele eram de medo e súplica. Ele não deveria ter mais do que vinte e poucos anos, era um pouco acima do peso, branco com o cabelo bem curto e olhos pretos. Estava até bem arrumado, com uma jaqueta de couro que aparentava ser nova, calças jeans limpas e tênis de marca.

- Mate-o. – eu anunciei friamente.

Sem nem mais tempo de nem um suspiro, Kevin quebrou o pescoço do homem, e o largou deixando-o cair molemente no chão. Sem vida.

Thiers, Hosun e Dan permaneceram calados quando começaram a andar, seguindo o caminho em frente. Kevin parecia extasiado, e eu pensei ter visto um lampejo de surpresa e orgulho quando eu dei a ordem da morte. Estranhei o silencio, a ausência de comentários. Thiers e Hosun não eram do tipo de ficar calados por um minuto sequer.

- O que..??? – eu comecei a perguntar pra Thiers, o puxando um pouco para trás, o fazendo parar comigo.

- Nós não matamos por matar. – ele disse sério. Olhando pra mim timidamente.

- Mas, eu achei que.. – eu comecei a me explicar.

- Kevin só iria deixa-lo inconsciente. Ele nunca teria certeza do que o havia atingido, não seria um problema. – Thiers disse então mais baixo. – Ele não era um assaltante regular, ele era só um tipo de playboy que achou que tinha encontrado alguém mais fraco. Ele, na verdade, não faria mal a ninguém. – dizendo isso, Thiers me lançou um sorriso contido, e voltou a andar com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça baixa, atrás dos outros.

Fiquei calada por um momento me sentindo estranha. Eu não sentia que havia matado _alguém_. Era como se eu tivesse matado uma mosca chata na parede. Eu achava que isso era comum para eles. Para Kevin pareceu ser! Thiers não deveria ter olhado par mim daquele jeito, como se estivesse com _medo_ de mim.

Enquanto eu me afastava do corpo estirado no chão, frio e sem vida, eu percebi que não sentia remorso algum.

* * *

_[Dangerous Tonight – Alice Cooper]_

**" Tome outra mordida  
eu ficarei bem  
o que é errado logo parecerá certo  
perigoso hoje a noite**

**(...)  
Eu sou perigoso, Eu sou uma raça morrendo  
Venenoso como uma centípede  
Eu sou capaz da mais boba ação  
Perigoso essa noite  
Eu sou perigoso como uma lâmina  
Mortal como um ataque cardíaco  
Bem, eu não curvo e não racho  
Perigoso essa noite"**


	18. Um Dia e uma Noite

_Cap 17 – Um Dia e Uma Noite._

Pelo o resto da noite o clima estranho permaneceu entre nós. Eu não tinha certeza por quanto tempo isso duraria e não tinha parado para pensar em quais as conseqüências que poderiam causar. Mas quando Kevin perguntou a Thiers:

- O que foi?

- Perdi a fome. – Thiers respondeu baixo.

Eu comecei a me preocupar. Se eles não me aceitassem mais na casa deles, onde eu iria morar? Se eu não estivesse mais com Thiers não haveria motivo para eles me abrigarem lá após a transformação. Kevin com certeza ficaria feliz de me ter de fora, de me fazer morar pelas ruas e pelos os cemitérios que nem ele teve que fazer.

Por isso eu nunca quis amigos, ou um namorado. Quando você os perde você fica sem rumo. É difícil voltar a auto-suficiência.

Kevin decidiu deixar a caçada para outro dia, então ele, Thiers e eu fomos embora, enquanto Hosun e Dan continuaram caçando.

A caminhada foi silenciosa. Percebi que nós estávamos indo a direção da minha casa, e eu comecei a me perguntar se eles me deixariam lá, cancelando os planos das lições de vampiro para sempre. Foi quando eu avistei o cemitério, o mesmo cemitério no qual eu havia estado uma vez.

Os dois pularam o muro com facilidade, eu fui mais lenta, foi preciso que Thiers me empurrasse de um lado e o Kevin me amparasse do outro. O que posso dizer?? Educação física nunca foi minha matéria favorita.

Andamos cemitério adentro, bem no fundo, onde havia os grandes mausoléus. Kevin parou na frente de um deles, tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu o portão. Os dois fizeram sinal para que eu entrasse. Aquilo estava muito estranho, eles pretendiam me enterrar viva ao algo do tipo? Kevin e Thiers entraram atrás de mim sem dizer nada.

O espaço era grande, havia dois caixões ali dentro, um preto e um marrom. Kevin se dirigiu ao caixão preto.

- Vamos dormir aqui. – Kevin informou.

- Quando você diz aqui, você quer dizer _dentro _do caixão? – eu perguntei horrorizada com a idéia de dormir dentro de um caixão, num mausoléu, em um cemitério!

Thiers deu uma risada baixa, passando por mim com seu sorriso assustador de sempre, que me acalmou por um momento, até ele ir até o outro caixão e abri-lo!

Alívio. O caixão estava vazio.

Thiers então tirou um saco de dormir de dentro dele, revelando o seu interior roxo.

- Eu imaginei que você não iria querer dormir dentro do caixão. – Ele disse, me entregando o saco de dormir e um travesseiro.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci.- Vocês dormem dentro do caixão? – eu tive que perguntar, apesar de saber que eu descobriria isso logo mais.

- Dormimos. – Thiers disse sorrindo, parecendo aliviado por algum motivo. – Te vejo segunda no cursinho. – Thiers disse então, se aproximou me dando um beijo na testa e foi embora.

Ótimo. Agora eu estava sozinha com o Kevin até segunda-feira! Nós conseguiríamos agir civilizadamente um com o outro ou me enterrar viva ainda era uma hipótese?

Kevin abriu o caixão preto que lhe pertencia, revelando o interior vermelho também vazio, e deitou-se dentro dele, mantendo a tampa ainda aberta.

Eu me apressei para arrumar o meu saco de dormir, um pouco longe de Kevin, e me deitei no chão frio. Eu ainda podia ver uma parte do rosto de Kevin de onde estava.

- Então...- eu comecei a dizer, sem certeza se deveria tentar começar uma conversa, mas a curiosidade ganhou de mim. – Isso aqui é de vocês? – eu perguntei, me referindo ao mausoléu.

- Não. – Kevin respondeu sem nem olhar pra mim, continuando a fitar o teto.

- Então isso pertence a... gente morta? – eu perguntei na dúvida. O quanto errado era roubar o mausoléu dos mortos?

- Isso. – Kevin disse normalmente. – Mas não tem perigo. Todos os parentes desse casal já estão mortos, então ninguém virá visitá-los.

- Como você pode ter _certeza_ disso? – eu indaguei.

- Porque esse é o mausoléu dos pais do Thiers. – Kevin disse para o meu choque. E então completou em tom de deboche. – De que outro modo nós teríamos a chave?

- Dos pais de Thiers? – eu perguntei retoricamente, Kevin sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder. Essa pergunta deixada no ar me fez lembrar de outras perguntas que foram deixadas no ar já há algum tempo. E eu não consegui deixar de perguntar. – Qual é a história do Thiers?

Kevin suspirou, como se estivesse torcendo para que eu não perguntasse isso. Então se ajeitou no caixão e disse.

- A família de Thiers veio para o Brasil com a imigração japonesa. – Kevin disse, então olhou pra mim com ar superior. – Você já deve ter ouvido falar, o centenário foi há pouco tempo.

- Thiers tem 100 anos?? – eu deixei escapar.

- 98. Ele nasceu em 25 de setembro de 1909. – Kevin disse voltando a encarar o teto. – O anivérsário dele não está longe, logo ele terá 99.

- Nossa. – eu disse pensativa, e então conclui em voz alta. - Você é _realmente_ velho! Até Thiers é novo pra você. – eu disse me apoderando de um espírito Hosun. – Você já comemorou seus 300 anos?

- Não. Vai ser só dia 22. – ele disse sério, sem se abalar.

- Ah. – eu indaguei, o aniversário de Kevin então seria na próxima sexta, sem saber o que dizer, e sem saber como de repente a conversa sobre Thiers havia se tornado sobre o Kevin. – Então, como você conheceu o Thiers? – tentei retomar o assunto.

Ele olhou pra mim por um momento, pensando se iria ou não responder. Então disse nervoso.

- Isso não pode esperar até amanhã? – Kevin perguntou irritado. – Está amanhecendo e eu realmente queria dormir.

- Durma, oras. Não sabia que você estava com sono. – eu respondi irritada também. Cruzando os braços.

Kevin suspirou com raiva antes de dizer com os dentes apertados:

- Thiers me pediu para esperar você dormir.

- Ah. Desculpe. – eu me senti envergonhada. Mas fui obrigada a atiçar Kevin só mais uma vez – Tecnicamente já é amanhã.

- Eu quis dizer a noite. – Kevin disse sem demora.

- Tá. – eu me conformei.

Me ajeitei no saco de dormir, me virando de costas, e pude ouvir o ranger da tampa do caixão que Kevin começou a fechar.

- Kevin? – eu chamei uma última vez.

- O que? – ele perguntou sem paciência.

- O que aconteceu com o Thiers hoje, quando... você sabe? – eu perguntei timidamente.

- Ele ficou com medo de você. – Kevin disse curtamente.

- Mas você não pareceu achar estranho... – eu comecei, mas fui interrompida.

- Thiers espera que você aja de um certo jeito. Do jeito humano. Ele ficou feliz de ter acertado que você não queria dormir no caixão. – ele explicou, com os dentes trincados.

- Mas ele vive falando que eu sou igual a você. – eu disse. – Não deveria ter surpreendido ele.

- Não teria surpreendido se você já fosse vampira, mas como ainda não é. – ele disse com certo ácido na voz. Sublinhando novamente o fato de eu ainda não ser vampira. – Você não deveria ser como eu ainda. – ele disse a última frase num tom diferente, pensativo.

Como eu não disse mais nada, ele logo se virou e fechou a tampa do caixão, para finalmente descansar em paz.

Acordei quando ainda era dia, mas continuei deitada, pensativa, o caixão de Kevin ainda estava fechado, o que significava que ele ainda estava dormindo.

Pareceu passar pouco tempo quando a tampa do caixão finalmente foi aberta. Kevin olhou para conferir se eu já estava acordada, vendo que sim. Fiquei na dúvida se lhe desejava um bom dia ou boa noite, então acabei não dizendo nada.

Kevin levantou do caixão silenciosamente, arrumou o cabelo, penteando com os dedos, então se virou para mim e disse:

- Vamos. – ele disse como uma ordem. E eu obedeci.

Enquanto Kevin voltava a trancar a porta do mausoléu dos pais de Thiers, eu fiquei debatendo comigo mesma se eu deveria trazer o assunto à tona tão rápido. Enquanto andávamos porta a fora do cemitério e passamos por um homem estranho de cabelo comprido e terno que nos encarou, Kevin decidiu por mim e começou a contar:

- Eu morei no interior por um tempo. Nas áreas menos habitadas, como nos canaviais, ou nos cafezais. Foi quando conheci Thiers.

Eu lutei para segurar um riso que insistiu em sair. Kevin olhou pra mim bravo.

- O que é engraçado? – ele perguntou.

- É só que é difícil imaginar você e Thiers num canavial. Vocês são tão urbanos! – eu me expliquei.

- Os japoneses que vieram para o Brasil plantaram café ou criaram bicho-de-seda. Os pais de Thiers tiveram um cafezal. – Kevin explicou com um tom de voz que me fez sentir burra. – Quando Thiers cresceu, ele não queria seguir o mesmo que os pais, ele queria ir para a cidade grande. Eu só tive que convencê-lo...

- Peraí. O Thiers trabalhava no cafezal? – perguntei incrédula, interrompendo.

- Sim. Mas Thiers não gostava daquela vida, principalmente de acordar e ir dormir cedo, ele gostava do sol, mas preferia a noite, então passava madrugadas acordado. Se não fosse assim nós nunca teríamos nos conhecido. Então, como Thiers queria ir para a cidade grande, eu me ofereci para ir com ele. Ele não queria abandonar os pais, mas ele não queria desperdiçar a vida naquele fim de mundo. Mas antes eu tive que contá-lo sobre o que eu era, e convencê-lo de tornar-se um vampiro também.

- Você o convenceu??? – eu perguntei com raiva.

- Meu poder de persuasão é muito grande. – Kevin disse com uma leve contração de lábios, como se estivesse sorrindo, presunçoso. – Ele não queria desperdiçar a vida, ele já tinha desperdiçado 17 anos! Sendo um vampiro ele teria a eternidade para recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Sei. E esse foi o seu argumento, aposto. – eu disse com ácido.

- Foi. Esperamos ele fazer 18 anos, viemos para cá e o transformei em vampiro. – Kevin disse sem demonstrar culpa alguma.

- E você ainda diz que gosta dele!! – eu atirei, com raiva que Thiers tivesse caído tão facilmente. Era assim que estrupadores agiam!

- Thiers escolheu isso. Eu lhe dei uma alternativa e ele escolheu. – Kevin disse. Depois olhou pra mim com os olhos apertados. – Como você.

- Eu não escolhi isso. – eu corrigi.

- Claro que escolheu. – ele disse com o quase-sorriso presunçoso.

- Não escolhi não! – eu retruquei. – Meu pai era vampiro, minha mãe humana, eu nasci meio-vampira. Me diz, que escolha _eu_ tive aí?

- Você está escolhendo _agora_. Você escolheu se tornar vampira. – Kevin disse.

- Mas aos 20 anos eu vou virar vampira, querendo ou não. Eu não tenho outra escolha! – eu teimei.

- Você _sempre_ tem outra escolha. – Kevin disse misteriosamente.

- Qual?? – eu perguntei acidamente, sem achar saída.

- Morrer. – ele respondeu.

Eu realmente não tinha pensado nessa.

- Se você realmente acha uma idéia tão horrível se tornar vampira, se mate. Ser vampiro não é tão fácil, como você está vendo. – Kevin disse maldosamente. E com o poder de persuasão dele eu tinha medo que até o final da nossa estada juntos, ele realmente me convencesse que o suicídio era a melhor opção.

Decididamente, eu e Kevin não conseguíamos ter uma conversa civilizada. Mas eu tinha que admitir que era estranhamente divertido discutir com ele.

* * *

_[Dead! – My Chemical Romance.]_

**"(...)Não seria maravilhoso?  
Não é exatamente o que você planejou  
E não seria ótimo se nós estivéssemos mortos?  
Ahh, mortos"**

* * *

_N/A: E aí?? Para quem estão torcendo??? Thiers e Sam ; Thiers e Kevin; Kevin e Sam??_

_Façam suas apostas!!!_

_- Resposta do review da C. : Muitooo³³ obrigada. Espero q continue gostando ^^ é diferente de tudo oq vc jah viu?? O.O muitooo obrigada mesmoooo, prometo que não demoro a postar, continue mandando reviews!! Bjos_

_Obrigada a todos q leram, e elmbram-se de comentar o///_

_Bjos_


	19. Segundo Round

**N/A: Para essa fase Kevin e Sam existe uma nova capa (.)**

**Kevin e sam na frenet, e Thiers e Dan ao fundo ^^**

**Já viram as outras capas?**

_

* * *

Cap 18 – Segundo Round._

- Você está sugerindo que eu me mate?? – eu perguntei, ridicularizando a sugestão.

- Em parte. – ele respondeu pensativo. – Ainda é considerada uma sugestão quando se sabe que a pessoa não vai segui-la?

- Porque você acha que eu não vou segui-la? – eu perguntei, desconfiada.

- Você se acha demais para isso! – ele disse quase rindo, mas ainda sério.

- Eu me acho? Olha quem fala! – eu comecei a dizer, mas Kevin me interrompeu.

- ...E porque você realmente quer ser vampira. – ele continuou olhando para mim, eu esperei pra ver até onde ele estenderia esse pensamento. – Mesmo quando você estava negando que era vampira, você já acreditava nisso! Se não nunca teria visto o Thiers.

Fiquei constrangida por um instante com esse pensamento, a minha negação de aceitar que eu era vampira no inicio ainda era vergonhosa. Ainda mais quando dita abertamente por Kevin.

- Você deve ter pensado bastante em mim para chegar a essa conclusão.- eu disse só para encher ele, que fechou a cara.

- Eu simplesmente sei como você pensa. – Kevin explicou, levemente desconcertado com a minha insinuação.

- Porque você e eu pensamos igual? – perguntei.

Kevin demorou um pouco para responder, com a expressão facial contorcida, como se tivesse lhe ocorrido um pensamento que lhe causou nojo. E então finalmente disse, recuperando sua pose de sempre:

- Eu conheço o seu _tipo_. – ele disse, e eu achei que ele estava me menosprezando de novo por eu ainda não ser uma vampira completa.

- Eu sou a primeira meio-vampira que você conhece. – eu rebati.

- Mas não é a primeira a negar a si mesma o que realmente é. – Kevin disse.

- Tá então! Eu sou uma fraca. – eu admiti, querendo parar com esse jogo.

- Uma fraca não. Uma idiota. – Kevin corrigiu.

- Que seja, mas e você?? Como reagiu quando virou vampiro??- eu perguntei sabendo que havia atingido em seu ponto fraco.

Ele contorceu os lábios, em uma expressão brava, mas não chegou a me xingar nem nada do tipo. Eu sabia que a transformação de Kevin não havia sido fácil, mas nunca soube a história completa, nunca me importei verdadeiramente do quanto ele pode ter sofrido para aceitar o que ele foi pelos últimos 200 anos.

- Nós não íamos ter uma lição de caça?? – ele perguntou bravo, fugindo do assunto.

- Eu já matei um cara! O que mais você acha que eu posso aprender?? – perguntei irônica.

- Mas eu ainda não me alimentei. – ele disse com uma voz estranha, fraca. Talvez ele estivesse com mais fome do que eu pensava, ou então que eu o tivesse realmente atormentado com a lembrança de quando ele se tornou vampiro. – Alias, você ainda é meio humana, não tem que se alimentar com mais freqüência? – perguntou fingindo que se importava.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Thiers o pediu para não esquecer de me alimentar, não é? – eu previ.

- Não. – ele disse cansado. – Mas eu também já fui humano.

Encontramos uma lanchonete aberta, embora já passasse da meia-noite. Nos sentamos em uma mesa ao canto, e eu pedi um hambúrguer e um refrigerante, apesar de não sentir fome. O local estava quase completamente deserto, a não ser por um homem estranho de cabelos compridos vestido de terno que nos encarava do outro lado da lanchonete.

O silencio estava começando a me incomodar. E a expressão de Kevin mais ainda. Não era a expressão dura e rabugenta de sempre, ele parecia triste, mas eu não tinha coragem de perguntar. Ele olhava para suas mãos em cima da mesa, parecendo estar pensativo.

- Como as coisas eram... – eu comecei a perguntar, insegura. Mas então ele levantou os olhos, encorajando minha pergunta. - ...quando você era humano?

- Muito diferente do que são hoje em dia. – ele disse curtamente.

- Hum. – eu murmurei. E então forcei um pouco mais uma resposta. – Como era a sua família?

- Eu não me lembro. – ele disse duramente.

- Não se lembra? Como ...?? – eu perguntei sem conseguir formular meu pensamento.

- São 300 anos! – ele disse, desconfortável. – Ninguém tem tanto espaço na memória assim. Nem um vampiro.- ele continuou, ficando exaltado, como se eu o estivesse acusando de desmiolado ou irresponsável, embora eu não tivesse feito nenhum comentário. – Você também vai se esquecer da sua mãe. – ele atirou contra mim.

- Eu espero que não. – eu disse baixo, mostrando que eu não iria discutir. – Minha mãe é minha melhor amiga.

- Pensei que fosse o Thiers. – ele disse com a pose de sempre, mas o tom de voz estava menos arrogante, acredito que arrependido de ter colocado a minha mãe no meio da história.

- Não. Thiers é meu melhor amigo, mas não mais que a minha mãe. – eu disse pensativa. Quanto tempo levaria para eu me esquecer dela?

- Eu queria me lembrar da minha. – Kevin disse olhando pela janela distraído, e eu soube que ele havia pensado alto, não pretendendo dizer. Afinal ele não costumava partilhar seus sentimentos com ninguém. Assim como eu nunca o fazia.

Lembrei-me então de uma cena da noite anterior. Quando eu e minha mãe chegamos de carro, e Kevin me olhava fixamente através da janela do carro. Entendi que não era pra mim que ele olhava. Ele estava olhando para Rossana.

Passamos o resto da noite conversando, ou discutindo, que era o que mais fazíamos. Mas eu tentei ser mais delicada com as minhas perguntas, para não ofendê-lo, e tive a impressão de que Kevin estava fazendo o mesmo.

Fomos para a tumba dos pais de Thiers antes de amanhecer, sabendo que era o meu último dia com ele, e me senti um pouco nostálgica por isso. Na noite seguinte fomos para o cursinho juntos. Era tão estranho voltar ao mundo real agora, por um dia e uma noite eu havia me esquecido que existia um mundo normal lá fora, em que reinava o antropocentrismo, e não o vampirismo.

Chegamos antes das escadas serem liberadas. Kevin estava impaciente, e olhava feio e bufava para todos que passavam por ele, mesmo aos que não esbarravam. Quando finalmente liberaram a passagem, ele se apressou por elas, empurrando várias pessoas que estavam na frente, descendo as escadas ao invés de subi-las para o segundo andar, que era onde nossa classe se encontrava. Eu o segui pressentindo que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Ele estaria passando mal por algum motivo? Deprimido? Vampiros ficam doentes??

- Kevin!!! – eu chamei correndo atrás dele. Ele parou no final da escada, num corredor escuro, que dava para a sala de estudo que havia mais em frente. – O que ..?? – eu comecei a perguntar.

- Eu – estou – faminto. – ele disse zangado.

Antes que eu conseguisse pensar em uma nova pergunta, como o que ele estava fazendo naquele corredor, uma figura solitária vinha pelo corredor, se aproximando lentamente, mas no escuro eu não conseguia ver quem era.

- Vai ser essa mesmo. – Kevin sussurrou, encarando a figura com olhos de águia, e deixando a mostra os caninos pontudos, como uma onça que vai dar o bote.

- O quê??? – eu sussurrei petrificada. – Não! Aqui não. Você não pode!

- Posso sim! Você não matou aquele cara na rua?? Qual a diferença?? – Kevin perguntou nervoso. – E você não me deixou caçar depois.

Então a pessoa entrou em foco quando chegou perto das escadas. Era uma menina. Uma menina que não me era estranha. Eu demorei um tempo para me lembrar dela, parecia ter sido a séculos atrás. Luisa, a amiga de Mikey. E Kevin iria matá-la na minha frente!

- Kevin...- eu chamava baixo, mas ele continuava atento a cada movimento de Luisa. – Kevin, não. Eu conheço ela.

- Quem se importa? – ele perguntou sussurrando sem tirar os olhos dela. Ele certamente não se importava.

Ela deixou o fichário cair no chão, e pegava distraidamente os papeis, sem nos notar. Quando eu ouvi passos descendo a escada, alguém iria nos ver!

- Kevin NÃO! – eu gritei apavorada segurando o braço de Kevin com todas as minhas forças.

Foi quando a segunda pessoa apareceu, olhando diretamente para mim e Kevin, mostrando que ouviu meu grito, fazendo com que Luisa nos notasse também. A segunda pessoa era Mikey.

- Sam?? – Mikey perguntou, estranhando eu ainda estar no cursinho, já que fazia muito tempo que não me via.

- O-oi... Mikey. – eu disse gaguejando pelo susto.

Kevin olhou para mim interrogativo, como se não acreditasse que eu me atrevesse a ter qualquer tipo de relação com seres humanos.

- Nossa. Como você tá?? Achei que você tinha saído. – Mikey disse se aproximando, contente de me ver de novo. Luisa o seguiu com a cara amarrada, ela e eu nunca nos gostamos.

- E-eu fiquei fora por algum tempo. – eu disse sem graça.

- Aaah. – ele exclamou, voltando seus olhos para a pessoa ao meu lado. – É seu namorado? – Mikey perguntou.

- Que?? – eu perguntei por um momento me esquecendo que eu ainda segurava o braço de Kevin, que agora não estava mais com a pose de caça, e sim com uma expressão muito rabugenta voltada para mim, que eu bem conhecia. – aahh, não. – eu disse soltando o braço dele finalmente, que logo os cruzou, ranzinza. – Esse é o Kevin. – eu apresentei sem especificar o que ele era.

- Ahh..Oi. – Mikey cumprimentou simpático. Percebi que Luisa examinava Kevin com os olhos, e parecia ao mesmo tempo se derreter pela sua aparência e ter medo dele, pela energia que ele certamente passava. – Bom, então te vejo por aí. – Mikey disse se despedindo, subindo as escadas com Luisa.

Kevin então deu uma risada desdenhosa, ainda com os braços cruzados e disse.

- Porque você quis poupar a vida dela? Ela nem gosta de você. – ele disse quase rindo.

Eu não respondi essa, lhe lançando um olhar zangado, que nem ele costumava fazer, mas apenas porque eu não sabia o que responder.

Subimos as escadas e entramos na sala de aula. Thiers, Hosun e Dan já estavam lá nos esperando.

- Ei!! – Thiers cumprimentou com seu sorriso assustador. – Como foi o segundo round?? – ele perguntou com olhos brilhantes.

- Foi...legal. – eu disse redundante.

- Que bom! Eu disse que vocês iam se dar bem. – Thiers disse me abraçando, contente.

Kevin com uma cara rabugenta informou.

- Vou caçar.

- De novo? – perguntou Hosun confusa.

- Por culpa de _alguém _eu não pude comer nada. – ele disse com a cara amarrada, se virando.

- Espera Kevin. Eu vou com você. – Hosun disse se apressando para ir com ele. – Tchau Sam!

Thiers me soltou um pouco do abraço para me olhar e disse.

- Senti sua falta. – ele disse, me dando um rápido beijo nos lábios.

Thiers voltou a me abraçar, enquanto eu ainda assistia a Hosun e Kevin saírem da sala.

* * *

"**Por um momento o mundo vira as costas  
E você deixa eu me aproximar  
Através dos corações preenchidos de medo  
Por esse amor negro secreto**

Oh, deixe o mundo dar a volta  
E por favor deixe-me aproximar  
Através dos corações preenchidos de medo  
Por esse obscuro amor secreto(...)"

[Dark Secret Love - Him]

_(trilha sonora alternativa : Thinking of You - Katy Perry)_


	20. Casa Gótica

**N/A: Parabens ao Kevin \o// ....ou não.**

_

* * *

_

_Cap 19 – Casa Gótica._

Os dias passaram depressa. E a noite, estranhamente, sempre me pareceu mais curta que o dia. Sábado seria o aniversário de Kevin, e estavam todos ansiosos para o evento, exceto o próprio Kevin.

- Vocês não podem me culpar por não ficar feliz de ficar _ainda mais _velho. – Kevin protestou, em uma discussão com Dan e Hosun do porque da sua falta de animação.

- Mas é uma celebração da vida! Mais uma vez que a Terra deu a volta em torno do sol durante a sua existência! – Hosun tentava animá-lo.

- Vida?? Que vida? Nós somos vampiros. – Kevin contrapôs rabugento. – Tecnicamente não estamos vivos.

- Mas é como se estivéssemos!! – Hosun insistiu.

- Nem discute Hosun, se não daqui a pouco o Kevin convence você a cometer suicídio. – eu disse

- Suicídio??? – perguntou Thiers sem entender nada. Kevin me lançou um olhar maligno. Obviamente eu não havia contado a Thiers que Kevin tentou me convencer a me matar. Thiers poderia ficar zangado com Kevin, e eu não queria isso, embora a pouco tempo atrás eu desejasse. Outra possibilidade era que Thiers não fizesse nada, o que me deixaria com raiva dele.

- Humor negro. Não ligue. – eu respondi. Thiers continuou sem entender, mas logo Hosun nos fez esquecer com mais uma dose de animação digna de uma líder de torcida.

Eu tinha que admitir que eu estava ansiosa para o aniversário de Kevin. Thiers me disse que todos iríamos sair, mas não disse para onde, e a curiosidade era grande. A única informação que Thiers me deu foi:

- É um lugar onde quase todos poderão nos ver.

Será que iríamos a alguma contenção de vampiros ou algo do tipo? Era difícil imaginar.

Mas ainda mais que isso, eu estava ansiosa porque antes de ir para o tal lugar misterioso, nós iríamos passar na casa deles. Eu nunca havia visto a casa, e aquela casa logo seria também o meu lar. A idéia talvez parecesse mais real quando eu finalmente estivesse na lá.

Por causa da tal festa Thiers, Dan e Hosun viviam aos cochichos. Eu me sentiria excluída se Kevin também não estivesse de fora, o tornando mais irritadiço do que o normal, e ainda era divertido irritar o Kevin.

Kevin e eu estávamos nos dando muito melhor agora, depois que passamos aquele tempo juntos na cidade. Thiers sabia o que estava fazendo, nos deixando sozinhos, nós nunca teríamos nos aproximado se Thiers tivesse ficado o tempo todo conosco, e eu começava a ver a criatura fascinante que Thiers via em Kevin.

Era noite de sexta feira, na noite seguinte seria o tão esperado aniversário do Kevin. Eu entendia porque ele não estava ansioso, imaginando o quanto eu me sentiria velha ao completar três séculos.

- Eu devo comprar um presente ou algo assim? – perguntei para Thiers de repente, enquanto nós saiamos do cursinho juntos, para esperar Rossana que viria me buscar.

- Presente pra quê?? – Thiers perguntou sem entender

- Pro Kevin! – eu disse. – Não é o aniversario dele?

- Bem...é o aniversário de vampiro dele, na verdade. Não sei se é apropriado um presente...- Thiers começou a dizer.

- Aniversario de vampiro? Como assim???

- È. Aniversario de quando ele foi mordido. – Thiers disse sem graça. – Kevin não se lembra de quando é o aniversario real.

- Ah, verdade, ele não se lembra da vida humana. – eu concluí.

- Como você sabe disso?? – Thiers me perguntou surpreso.

- Kevin me contou. – eu disse. Thiers continuou boquiaberto.

- Ele nunca fala disso pra ninguém.

- Eu posso ser muito convincente. – eu disse tentando imitar o seu sorriso assustador característico.

- Aposto que sim. - Thiers riu, e me puxou para um beijo.

A noite de sábado finalmente chegou. Minha mãe estava extremamente animada que eu iria a uma festa, nunca fui o tipo de pessoa que ia a festas, pois não gostava de pessoas. Mas como qualquer mãe, sendo de uma meia vampira ou humana, ela me alertou para tomar cuidado.

Combinamos na frente do cemitério, que segundo Thiers era mais perto da casa do que o cursinho.

Cheguei lá 10 horas em ponto, levemente consciente de que um cara estranho de cabelos compridos andava logo atrás de mim, mas logo avistei Thiers e tudo o resto pareceu sumir quando ele me lançou seu sorriso assustador.

Andamos pouco tempo até pararmos em frente de uma casa velha, com muro de pedra cinza. A casa era bem normal por fora, e passava imperceptível pelo longo quarteirão com casas mais novas. Thiers abriu a porta antiga marrom, que se moveu ruidosamente. Reparei ao entrar na sala que as janelas eram cobertas por tábuas.

- Oi Sam! – Hosun me cumprimentou simpática. Dan me lançou um aceno do sofá velho em que estava sentado.

A sala era iluminada por velas, ao invés de eletricidade. Eles não tinham televisão, nem sequer rádio, mas sim muitos livros.

A casa era maior por dentro do que parecia ser do lado de fora. Cada um tinha o seu quarto. Demos uma espiada no quarto de Dan, que tinha um caixão simples marrom e muito gel para cabelo. Hosun fez questão de mostrar cada roupa de seu armário, e até quis tentar me convencer de experimentar o caixão dela, marrom claro com interior vermelho, o que eu recusei. Ao chegar a porta do próximo quarto, num corredor apertado, Thiers passou reto, e disse baixo apenas:

- É o quarto de Kevin.

Chegamos ao quarto de Thiers finalmente. Não era diferente dos outros. Havia um caixão preto no centro, um armário ao canto, uma escrivaninha, uma janela com cortinas bem grossas de veludo preto e um estranho espaço vazio.

Fiquei estranhamente curiosa sobre o quarto de Kevin, talvez apenas por ser proibido vê-lo.

Quando chegamos a sala Kevin havia se juntado aos outros com sua cara amarrada, e quando eu comecei a dizer:

- Parab...

Kevin me interrompeu.

- Podemos ir logo? – ele disse a Thiers, que rapidamente concordou, com um sorriso.

Fomos para o metro mais próximo a pé, descemos em uma estação e andamos um bom tempo por uma longa rua cheia de casas noturnas, até chegarmos em uma mais estreita com um publico extremamente particular.

Todos estavam completamente de preto, da cabeça aos pés, os meninos e as meninas tinha na maioria cabelos bem longos. Sobretudos, coturnos, saias longas, espartilhos e muita maquiagem preta. Eu estava me sentindo estranhamente observada, quando notei que as pessoas em volta estavam nos notando. A casa noturna se chamava _Goth House_ (Casa Gótica).

- _Esse_ é o lugar??? – Kevin exclamou indignado, antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo.

- È. – Hosun disse abrindo um sorriso. – Não é legal Kevin? Finalmente você vai poder ser notado para ser o centro das atenções! – ela disse meiga e sarcasticamente.

Enquanto Kevin revirava os olhos quanto a essa provocação e os outros se adiantavam para entrar, eu puxei Thiers em um canto e perguntei.

- Eles são vam...? – eu comecei a perguntar, mas Thiers terminou a frase diferente do que eu esperava.

- Góticos. – ele sorriu. – Foi oportuno você vir toda de preto.

- Mas como eles..?? – comecei a perguntar e fui interrompida por ele novamente.

- Eles acreditam em vampiros. Querem ser vampiros! – disse Thiers com animação. – Nunca saberíamos das pessoas que nos notam se você não tivesse aparecido! Esse é o melhor presente que podemos dar a Kevin, que ele seja notado!

E realmente, Kevin era notado. A sua arrogância elegante era cativante. Todos olhavam para ele quando passávamos, garotos e garotas. A beleza dele, passada despercebida pelos corredores do cursinho, ali era reconhecida.

Era um lugar bem escuro, me lembrava estar dentro do mausoléu do cemitério. Os bancos me lembravam caixões. Só a música alta e a pista com luzes que piscavam que não eram atribuídas ao cemitério.

Fomos para a pista, onde uma banda tocava ao vivo. Algumas pessoas dançavam, outras batiam umas nas outras, e havia os que ficavam apenas balança a cabeça no lugar.

Thiers, Hosun e Dan logo se envolveram com a música e se inturmaram no meio da dança que agora era confundida com o bate cabeça. E sobramos Kevin e eu, parados mais atrás de braços cruzados.

Eu tinha uma impressão estranha naquele lugar. Apesar de ser o lugar onde possivelmente as pessoas eram mais parecidas comigo, eu me sentia mais destacada do que no meio das pessoas comuns. Me sentia observada, perseguida. Talvez fosse só egocentrismo. Quando eu vi dois garotos me olhando e conversando mais em frente, um de cabelos compridos e sobretudo preto que parecia familiar, e um outro de cabelo curto. Quando desviei o olhar desses dei de cara com um outro grupo de meninos que me olhavam. Quando vi um deles dar um passo para onde eu estava entrei em pânico, procurando Thiers na multidão com o olhar, mas eu não o via. O garoto sem camisa, com suspensórios e moicano extremamente alto se aproximava, cada vez mais, quando ele repentinamente parou e duas pessoas se puseram em frente dele. Senti alivio e vergonha. Quanto egocentrismo achar que ele estava se dirigindo a mim. Foi quando as duas pessoas saíram de sua frente e ele chegou bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Está acompanhada?? – ele me perguntou.

Eu ia pra trás, arisca como um gato, enquanto Kevin acabava ficando mais em frente, ainda de braços cruzados.

- Estou. – eu respondi vacilante. Quando vi um outro garoto ao lado dele. Senti medo repentinamente de que eles me acusassem de falsa gótica, ou de vampira de araque, como Kevin fazia, e usassem a força para me tirar de lá.

- Desculpa chegar em você assim, mas você é linda. – ele disse, e só então eu tive certeza do motivo dele estar lá.

- Obrigada. – eu disse sem graça, querendo me livrar dele logo eu disse. – Mas eu estou com ele. – e eu apontei para Kevin que estranhou os dois garotos olharem repentinamente para ele.

Os dois garotos se aproximaram de Kevin e falaram por algum tempo com ele. Torci para que Kevin não me desmentisse, quando eu finalmente vi Thiers mais à frente, olhando para nós confuso.

Quando o cara de moicano finalmente se afastou eu me aproximei de Kevin.

- O que ele te disse? – perguntei com medo que ele tivesse entendido errado.

- Pediu desculpas e disse que sou um cara de sorte. – ele disse com a cara amarrada. Ele não havia desmentido minha história.

- Ah. É que eu disse que estava com você para... – comecei a explicar, quando Thiers chegou.

- Ta tudo bem??? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, sim. – disse rápido para ele não se preocupar.

A noite foi mais tranqüila ao do show. Fomos todos nos sentar quando a banda deu uma pausa, exceto Dan que fez amigos e ficou por lá mesmo.

Hosun e Kevin conversavam pouco quando Thiers se levantou para buscar uma bebida no bar, e uma menina magra com espartilho apertado se aproximou, e sentou-se onde antes estivera Thiers, e disse um tanto envergonhada:

- Er... aquela garota está com _ele?? – _a garota perguntou sem jeito, se referindo a Hosun e Kevin que estavam sentados mais no canto conversando.

- Sim. – eu me ouvi dizendo. – São namorados.

- Ahh. Eles são meio distantes, né? – a garota perguntou retoricamente. – Bem, ele parece alguém interessante pra se conversar. – ela deu de ombros e saiu.

Sim, Kevin realmente era interessante de se conversar, mas eu tinha certeza que ela não se interessaria em conversar com ele se este não tivesse a bela aparência que tinha. E por algum motivo isso me irritou.

Thiers voltou e sentou-se no lugar que antes estava a menina.

- O que ela queria?? – perguntou Thiers, me entregando um refrigerante.

- "_Conversar_" com o Kevin. – eu disse fazendo aspas com as mãos.

- E o que você disse?? – perguntou Thiers, rindo.

- Disse que ele e Hosun estavam juntos. – eu disse. Eu estava ficando boa em dispensar as pessoas, esperando que o garoto de moicano e essa garota nunca conversassem.

- Por que?? – Thiers perguntou surpreso.

Parei para pensar um momento. Realmente, por que eu disse isso a menina??? Okay, a probabilidade de que Kevin quisesse sequer conversar com ela era mínima, mas eu podia ter passado a escolha a ele, só para ver a expressão irritada dele, ou quem sabe, ele poderia querer algo com ela. Foi quando me lembrei, Kevin não gostava de meninas, eu havia esquecido.

- Não sei...- eu confessei, incerta, para Thiers.

Ele pareceu apenas levemente confuso, mas logo abriu o meu sorriso preferido e me beijou fazendo com que me esquecesse completamente do ocorrido.

Passamos o resto da noite juntos. Já era cerca de 4 AM quando ouvíamos a ultima banda. Hosun dançava sozinha belamente no meio da pista, ao som de The Cure, enquanto eu, Thiers, Kevin e Dan apenas assistíamos parados o show cover. Me assustei quando o cara de cabelos preto, estranhamente familiar, se aproximou dizendo educadamente:

- Boa noite. Meu amigo Andrei gostaria de conhecer você. Você poderia vir comigo? – ele perguntou.

Fiquei por alguns segundos calada, hipnotizada examinando o rosto dele. Era estranhamente conhecido e ao mesmo tempo, muito incomum. A pele dele parecia frágil e velha, apesar de não ter rugas e de ser visivelmente jovem, extremamente branco, com olhos e cabelos bem pretos, ele tinha também uma cicatriz na bochecha esquerda que se confundia com o cabelo.

- Er...eu tenho namorado. – eu disse, verificando se Thiers estava ali, e dando de cara com ele, Kevin e Dan me encarando confusos.

- Ah. Tudo bem. – o cara estranho disse com um tom estranho e se afastou um pouco dançante, como Hosun.

Não havia como eu ter visto aquele cara antes. Havia?

* * *

_[Jack the Ripper – Morrissey]_

" **Durma em meus braços  
Eu quero você  
Você não concorda  
Mas não recusa  
Eu conheço você**

**E eu sei de um lugar  
Onde é provável que ninguém passe  
Você não se importa se estiver tarde  
E você não se importa se estiver perdido"**

* * *

_N/A: Resposta de Review:_

_C. : Heyyy \o// vc voltou ^^_

_Oh meu Zeus!!! Tah todo mundo torcendo pra Kevin e Sam O.O hahahah xD_

_Fico muitooooo feliz q esteja gostando ^^_

_Muitooo obrigada pelo review._

_Bjos =*_


	21. Sem Segredos

_Cap 20 – Sem Segredos. _

Já estávamos em setembro, o aniversário de Thiers estava próximo, mas não fariam nenhuma comemoração especial, só combinamos de ficar em casa de bobeira, o que alias nós fazíamos muito freqüentemente. Eu mal me lembrava do ultimo fim de semana que eu não havia passado na casa deles. Eu conseguia me sentir em casa e bem vinda lá dentro, a única coisa que me deixava inquieta era que eu ainda não havia visto o quarto de Kevin. Thiers me contou que Kevin nunca deixava ninguém entrar lá, nem mesmo Thiers havia entrado muitas vezes, o que me fazia pensar no que Kevin escondia lá dentro, e me deixava morta de curiosidade para ver.

Thiers e eu estávamos cada vez mais próximos, nós conversávamos madrugadas inteiras sobre o nosso assunto preferido: Kevin.

Eu sei, parece estranho. Eu sempre havia achado estranha a maneira como Thiers venerava Kevin, mas era impossível não aderir. Eu adorava falar sobre Kevin a noite toda, saber do que eles haviam passado antes, o que ele fazia hoje em dia, o que ele falava, o que ele pensava, como ele vivia. Porém esse nosso assunto era um tanto secreto, sempre que Hosun, Dan ou o próprio Kevin chegavam perto, eu e Thiers mudávamos de assunto. Porém isso era um segredo só na teoria, nós sabíamos que eles sabiam sobre o que, ou no caso quem, nós estávamos falando. E não demorei a descobrir que naquela casa não havia como guardar segredos. A casa era extremamente silenciosa, e os vampiros tinham a audição digna de um morcego, mas principalmente porque todos se conheciam muito bem para saber o que cada um estava pensando. A não ser eu, eu imaginava que ao passar dos anos eu deixaria de ter essa vantagem.

Thiers e Hosun nunca acharam estranho nem suspeito o meu grande interesse sobre Kevin, mas para Dan era diferente. Sempre que eu falava sobre Kevin, olhasse para ele, ou sequer abraçasse Thiers inconscientemente quando Kevin passava, Dan me observava pensativo, como se percebesse algo em mim que os outros não percebiam. E eu tinha medo disso, pois naquela casa não havia segredos, e logo a suspeita de Dan seria notada pelos outros, que conseqüentemente passariam a suspeitar também. Eu sabia que era questão de tempo.

25 de Setembro, o aniversario (real) de Thiers finalmente havia chegado. Foi quando ele me anunciou:

- Tem uma surpresa pra você em casa.

- Pra mim? Mas o aniversário é seu! – eu disse.

- Eu não ligo para aniversários. – Thiers disse sinceramente. – Nem precisa me dar presente.

- Mas eu quero dar. – eu discordei. Eu havia pensado muito no que eu poderia dar a Thiers de aniversário, e não consegui pensar em nada para comprar para ele. Então eu me lembrei de uma conversa sobre o Kevin que havíamos tido logo depois da noite na _Goth House_. Thiers estava me explicando o quanto significava para Kevin ser notado. O narcisismo dele se manteve ao longo dos séculos apesar da outras pessoas não poderem notar a sua beleza. E como se não bastasse, ele não podia ser como o narciso da mitologia grega, porque vampiros não tem reflexo. O quanto frustrante isso deveria ser pra Kevin eu não conseguia imaginar. Então me veio a brilhante idéia de dar a Thiers um retrato de todos eles. Eu pintei um quadro bem grande com Thiers, Kevin, Dan e Hosun. Eu tentei ser fiel aos verdadeiros, por isso tive que caprichar um pouco mais em Kevin, eu esperava que Dan não notasse isso, pois eu também me preocupei em dar a Thiers seu sorriso assustador, a Hosun a meiguice, e a Dan a comédia.

Chegando a casa de Thiers eu esperava encontrar Hosun e Dan animados com um Kevin contrariado gritando "surpresa" ao abrir a porta, com uma pequena comemoração de aniversario para Thiers, mas ao contrario disso encontramos a casa vazia. Ou pelo menos parecia desse jeito, cada um devia estar em seu próprio quarto.

Thiers me guiou até o seu quarto, me fez fechar os olhos antes de abrir a porta, e quando eu voltei a abri-los me deparei com o quarto de Thiers sem mais o estranho espaço vazio, pois agora lá se espremia...

- Uma cama? – eu perguntei confusa.

- È. – Thiers respondeu com seu sorrisso habitual. – Eu acho que não há porque você não vir morar conosco agora mesmo, você já passa a maior parte do tempo por aqui mesmo, não precisamos esperar a sua transformação. E como eu sei que você não ia querer dormir num caixão. – ele disse sorrindo, esperando a minha reação.

E eu não disse nada. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Tudo bem, talvez obrigada fosse o mais apropriado, mas eu não consegui dizer. Abri a boca, mas o som não saiu. Eu achava que estava pronta para chamar aquela casa de minha, mas não estava. Para Thiers parecia fácil, pois toda a família dele estava bem ali, mas eu não poderia deixar a minha mãe, assim, sem nenhum motivo. Eu esperava ainda poder passar alguns meses junto a ela.

- Bem vinda, Sam! – Hosun apareceu de repente, me abraçando e falando descontroladamente como sempre. – Eu disse para o Thiers comprar um caixão em vez de uma cama, pois a cama podia ser mal interpretada como um convite a sexo, mas ele não quis me ouvir e comprou essa coisa branca aí. Eu tinha visto um caixão branco na funerária tão lindo, acho que você gostaria dele, acho que nós ainda podemos trocar se você quiser mudar de idéia.

- E aí?? Quando você se muda?? – Dan perguntou, como se completasse o que Hosun iria dizer.

- E-eu...- eu tentava dizer. Então virei pra Thiers e disse. – Será que eu podia falar com você sozinha um minuto?

- Vixe...Acho que vamos indo. – Dan disse, virando as costas e guiando Hosun para sair com ele.

- Eu disse que ele devia ter comprado o caixão. – Eu ouvi Hosun dizer antes da porta se fechar atrás deles.

Me sentei na cama, e Thiers sentou-se ao meu lado confuso.

- O que foi?? – ele perguntou. – Não gostou?

- Não é isso. – eu tentei explicar. – Eu acho que ainda não estou pronta pra largar a minha vida humana. Eu quero dizer, eu gosto de todos vocês, mas eu tenho a minha mãe, a minha casa. Acho que eu não posso sair de lá até quando não for necessário.

- Tudo bem. – Thiers disse sorrindo, nada afetava o humor de Thiers. – Eu só queria ficar mais tempo perto de você. – ele disse me abraçando.

- Francamente, a gente tem a eternidade toda pela frente, a gente vai até cansar de ficar perto um do outro. – eu disse sarcasticamente.

Eu era caso perdido, nunca seria uma pessoa romântica.

- Desculpe. – eu me apressei a dizer. – Acho que estou passando muito tempo com o Kevin e estou ficando sarcástica demais. Sou tão pouco romântica quanto ele.

Thiers riu. Talvez fosse exatamente por isso que Thiers gostasse de mim, eu era a versão feminina de Kevin.

- Kevin é romântico. – Thiers disse com um sorriso travesso. E então acrescentou. – Do jeito dele.

- Ele é??? – eu perguntei interessada. Já estávamos no nosso assunto preferido de novo. O desconforto anterior já esquecido.

- Sim. – Thiers afirmou. – Você sabe que ele até foi trabalhar só pra comprar essa casa para mim?

- Kevin??? Trabalhando??? – eu perguntei desacreditada.

- Pois é. Ele arrumou um emprego noturno, antes de nós virmos para cidade, porque sabia que eu não iria querer morar pelas ruas e pelos os cemitérios como ele.- Thiers contou sorrindo. – Ele comprou os nossos primeiros caixões, e me sustentou por algum tempo, até eu finalmente me tornar vampiro.

- Kevin que paga o cursinho?? – perguntei.

- Não. Isso sou eu. – Thiers disse esperando a próxima pergunta. - Meus pais deixaram o cafezal deles para mim quando morreram, e eu deixei para o meu suposto filho quando morri, o que alias aconteceu aos 73 anos segundo o obituário que falsificamos. – Ele sorriu travesso. - E eu recebo algum dinheiro de lá até hoje.

- Nossa! – eu exclamei, impressionada com a história, mas ainda só com uma coisa na cabeça. – Então Kevin é romântico. Quem diria?

Thiers então, pela primeira vez me olhou suspeito.

- Porque quer saber disso? – ele perguntou. E eu soube que a suspeita de Dan finalmente havia atingido toda a casa.

- Na-nada. – eu gaguejei. – é só que ele não parece ser do tipo que...

Eu olhei pra baixo, sem saber o que dizer direito. Sem saber ao menos qual era a resposta sincera. Então eu vi o pacote que eu havia colocado aos meus pés, e aproveitei o momento para entregá-lo.

- Eu fiz pra você. – eu disse, o entregando.

Thiers pareceu esquecer o que estávamos falando por um momento, começando a desembrulhar o quadro. O papel de presente foi finalmente retirado e Kevin, Dan, Hosun e ele próprio o encaravam.

- É lindo. – Thiers disse com o sorriso assustador de sempre e olhos brilhantes. – Obrigado. – disse ele se virando pra mim e me dando um beijo. – Vou pendurar na sala! Todos vão adorar. Kevin vai amar! Ele ficou tão bonito. Meu sorriso é tão estranho quanto está aqui? – ele perguntou divertido.

- Seu sorriso é a marca da sua personalidade. – eu respondi sorrindo também.

- Eu te amo. – disse Thiers de repente, olhando profundamente em meus olhos, esperando alguma coisa, alguma coisa que não veio.

- E-eu....- eu comecei a gaguejar e parei.

O sorriso de Thiers então finalmente se quebrou. Eu nunca havia visto o sorriso dele se desfazer por nada.

- Dan estava certo. – ele disse tentando ler através dos meus olhos. – Você... não me ama.

- Eu não disse que...- eu comecei a dizer, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Todo o seu interesse em Kevin. Você não gosta de mim, você gosta dele! – Thiers concluiu triste.

- Não...e-eu....- eu tentei dizer de novo, mas simplesmente não queria sair. – E-eu...não sei. – eu respondi confusa.

- Não sabe? – Thiers perguntou ainda sem o sorriso, mas sem estar bravo, nem sequer alterado. – Eu acho que você terá que descobrir antes de se mudar para o meu quarto, não é? – ele perguntou bondosamente, mas eu percebia o semblante triste dele por trás das palavras gentis.

- Eu....tenho que ir. – eu disse rapidamente me levantando.

Saí de seu quarto, atravessei a sala, onde Dan e Hosun estavam.

- Sam. E aí? Vai trocar pelo caixão? – perguntou Hosun.

Eu nem ao menos respondi a ela ou dei qualquer satisfação, eu não suportaria olhar pra Dan e ver em seus olhos todas as suspeitas dele confirmadas. Saí da casa correndo, sem rumo, andei sem saber para onde estava indo, sem estar indo para nenhum lugar, sem saber para onde eu queria ir. Quando em uma espécie de deja-vú dei de cara com o cemitério.

Eu ainda me lembrava de quando eu fui inconscientemente para lá quando estava fugindo do fato de ser uma vampira. Será que eu estava fugindo de uma verdade novamente??? Eu gostava de Kevin ao invés de gostar de Thiers?

Era exatamente como da outra vez, a pergunta havia uma resposta óbvia que eu não conseguia enxergar. Caminhei por entre os túmulos tentando me decidir, Thiers ou Kevin, eu sabia que os sentimentos eram diferentes, eu nunca amei ninguém na vida, eu não sabia dizer quem era só meu amigo, e por quem eu era apaixonada. Mas eu podia considerar Kevin um amigo?

- "Amor e ódio andam juntos." – eu me lembrei de Thiers dizendo. Será que ele sabia a resposta esse tempo todo, antes mesmo de mim? Por isso ele disse essa frase, me fez passar um fim de semana sozinha com o Kevin. Será que esse tempo todo que eu achava que gostava de Thiers eu na verdade gostasse de Kevin??? O ciúme dele gostar de Thiers, dispersar a gótica que queria conhecê-lo. Tudo se encaixava.

Eu caminhei para a casa deles sabendo o que deveria ser feito, eu tinha que me desculpar com Thiers e pedir um tempo a ele, até eu saber qual era o real sentimento que eu mantinha por ele. Essa não seria uma conversa legal, e eu não estava ansiosa para tê-la.

Andei até a casa vagarosamente, entrei encontrando a porta destrancada e a sala vazia. Eu era obrigada a passar na frente da porta do quarto do Kevin para ir ao quarto de Thiers.

Passei pela porta do Kevin vagarosamente, com passos leves, a fim de que ele não pudesse me ouvir passar por ali. Naquela casa não existiam segredos, Kevin sabia das minhas dúvidas tanto quanto Thiers a esse ponto, e a última coisa que eu queria, pior do que ter que encarar Thiers, seria ter que encarar Kevin!

Percebi que a porta estava entre aberta. Tive um estranho impulso de abrir a porta, ou pelo menos de espiar lá dentro, mas logo retomei a consciência e ia seguir em frente quando:

- Samantha? – a voz de Kevin vinha de dentro do quarto.

Eu engoli em seco, sem saber se eu saia correndo ou enfiava a minha cabeça na terra como uma avestruz.

- Eu sei que você está aí. – ele disse lá de dentro. – Entre. – ele ordenou, e depois de um perceptível esforço ele disse mais baixo. - ... Por favor.

Kevin disse "por favor"??? Eu ouvi direito??? Será que eu alucinei isso pelo tamanho da curiosidade que eu tinha de saber como era o quarto dele?

Não. Minha mente é realista demais para criar algo tão fora do comum.

As minhas duas opções eram: sair correndo ou entrar.

No fundo eu sabia que na verdade não havia escolha, eu tinha que entrar no quarto.

Empurrei a porta devagar, o que a fez ranger mais do que faria se a pessoa abrisse a porta normalmente, e entrei no aposento. A janela estava aberta e trouxe um vento que fez a porta se fechar atrás de mim.

O quarto de Kevin era surpreendentemente comum. As paredes eram brancas, tinha um armário claro ao lado bem grande, e atrás da porta tinha um cabide com uma bolsa e algumas roupas penduradas, um quadro claro com dizeres em japonês, que eu não sabia o significado, e um caixão, também branco em que ele provavelmente dormia, que era a única coisa que mostrava que aquele quarto não era de uma pessoa normal. Apesar disso um item do quarto me deixou mais intrigada do que todo o resto. Havia um grande espelho no centro de uma das paredes.

Kevin estava apoiado de costas pra mim na janela do quarto que tinha grossas cortinas pretas de veludo, olhando a paisagem. As luzes do quarto estavam apagadas, então a única luz vinha da janela, dos postes da rua lá fora. Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria dizer alguma coisa, ou esperar ele dizer. Antes que eu conseguisse decidir isso, Kevin decidiu por mim. Como sempre fazia.

- Você gosta de mim? – ele perguntou rápido, e ao mesmo tempo calmo.

Fiquei em choque com o quanto direto ele foi. Claro que Kevin não era do tipo que dava voltas para fazer alguma coisa. Mas a pergunta, ainda assim, me pegou de surpresa. Eu comecei a suar frio.

- O-o que??? – eu perguntei gaguejando ridiculamente. Eu desejei não ter entrado no quarto, desejei que eu não estivesse tão longe da porta agora, e que ela não estivesse fechada. E principalmente, eu desejei que ele não se virasse para me encarar.

Mas ele o fez, lentamente. Ele primeiro se virou de lado, olhando para o chão, dando um longo e cansado suspiro. Eu podia ver o seu semblante com a iluminação que vinha de fora da janela. Então ele se virou por completo e finalmente olhou pra mim, com olhos expressivos, de que se importava.

- Você...- ele começou a dizer pausadamente, se aproximando cada vez mais de mim. – Gosta...- passo a passo. – De mim? – enquanto eu inconscientemente ia pra trás.

Então eu senti as minhas costas atingirem a porta fechada atrás de mim. Kevin continuava se aproximando. Meu coração batia disparado, e com o silencio que se seguia, eu podia jurar que ouvia as batidas altas ecoando por todo o quarto. Meu coração era o único que ainda batia. Ele estava perigosamente perto, sem nunca deixar de olhar pra mim, sua respiração já se misturava com a minha. Eu estava me desesperando.

- er....eu... – eu tentei dizer. Mas então ele apoiou uma mão na porta atrás de mim, me cercando. Eu me espremi o máximo o possível na porta, mas ele ainda estava muito perto, e cada vez _mais_ perto. Então ele foi devagar fechando os olhos, e encontrou os lábios dele com os meus.

Eu nem sequer fechei os olhos. O choque foi tão grande. Por um momento eu acreditei que o meu coração tinha parado definitivamente de bater para sempre! Kevin era cerca de dois centímetros mais baixo que eu, e estava com os olhos fechados bem apertados, com os lábios colados nos meus, enquanto eu não tinha reação nenhuma.

Então, ele finalmente relaxou as pálpebras, ficando com os olhos fechados mais suavemente, afastou sua boca um milímetro da minha, e entreabriu os lábios. Eu entreabri os meus também, não sei se por choque, ou porque não estava mais conseguindo respirar. Mas então ele me beijou novamente, colando o corpo dele no meu, que não tinha para onde me mover mais. Eu finalmente fechei os olhos quando senti sua língua se confundir com a minha, correspondendo ao beijo sem ter muita certeza do que estava fazendo.

Quando nós paramos, eu abri os olhos rapidamente, atenta, e pude ver que Kevin abria os olhos também, só que vagarosamente, até me olhar enfim. Ele ainda estava com a mão encostada na porta, usando seu peso contra mim.

Ele então inesperadamente sorriu divertido, com seus dentes brancos e perfeitamente retos. Eu nunca tinha visto Kevin sorrir abertamente. Seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco por isso, e tinham um brilho diferente.

- Você não gosta de mim. Não é??? – ele perguntou sorrindo travessamente.

Tentei pensar em uma resposta conclusiva, quando finalmente eu entendi o que era o brilho no olhar de Kevin, e o que o seu sorriso significava. Ele sabia antes de eu mesma saber, antes de eu dizer a resposta.

- Não...– eu disse confusa, só percebendo isso agora, chocada, mas com absoluta certeza de que essa era a resposta certa.

Kevin deu então um sorriso sincero, sem dentes. Afastando-se um pouco de mim, me livrando de seu peso. Então colocou a mão que não estava encostada na porta nas minhas costas, e abriu a maçaneta da porta.

- Então você já sabe o que fazer agora. – Kevin disse ainda sorrindo, quase contente.

Eu saí do quarto dele por osmose, ele fechou a porta rapidamente, quase na minha cara, na verdade, chocada com tudo que havia acontecido, mas com uma certeza que eu nunca havia sentido do que eu deveria fazer a seguir.

Fui um tanto cambaleando e ofegante em direção ao quarto de Thiers. Abri a porta sem bater e sem pedir licença.

Thiers estava sentado na cama com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. As cortinas grossas pretas estavam quase completamente fechadas, fazendo com que apenas um feixe de luz iluminasse sua figura triste.

- Thiers...- eu chamei. Ele levantou a cabeça, reconhecendo a voz, se levantando em seguida, inseguro. Minha voz saiu sufocada, vacilando, mas com uma veracidade indiscutível. – E-eu...amo _você_...

Visivelmente isso não era o que Thiers esperava ouvir. Ele arregalou os olhos, e não sorriu como geralmente fazia. Então eu me aproximei dele, e o beijei.

Coloquei os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, e ele então envolveu a minha cintura, me segurando puxando forte junto a ele, nos fazendo cair na cama que estava mais atrás.

* * *

[Love Song – The Cure]

**" Sempre que eu estou sozinho com você,  
Me faz sentir  
Como se estivesse em casa novamente  
Sempre que eu estou sozinho com você,  
Me faz sentir como se estivesse completo novamente**

**Embora a distância,  
Eu sempre amarei você  
Por mais longe que eu esteja,  
Eu sempre amarei você  
O que quer que eu diga,  
Eu sempre amarei você,  
Eu sempre amarei você."**

* * *

_N/A: Okay... Não me matem x.x_

_Planejei q seria Thiesr e Sam desde o cameço, mas Kevin foi me consquistando, e acabei convencendo todo mundo do quanto ele é legal ^^'_

_Eu tb queria Kevin e Sam, costumo torcer pelos casais alternativos, aqueles q nao acontecem. Sou obsecada pela ideia de amor platônico!_

_Mas pelo menos pude colocar um beijo deles *-*_

_Espero que tenham gostado, ainda assim ^^ E aguardem para saber mais sobre kevin!_

_Bjos._


	22. O Que Sempre Quis

**N/A - Adorooo comentar antes dos capitulos xD**

**Acho que vcs vão gostar desse capitulo, tem pela primeira vez a história do Kevin e do Thiers, em kevin POV. E tem a história da mãe da sam, que a Rachel estava louca pra saber!!!**

**Espero que gostem**

** bjos!**

_

* * *

_

_Cap 21 – O Que Sempre Quis._

_[Flashback]_

_Kevin estava cansado daquilo. Ele se sentia como naqueles sonhos frustrantes em que você corre o mais rápido o possível e nunca consegue alcançar o que quer. Há quanto tempo ele estava correndo? Cerca de algumas décadas? Ele fizera tudo certo, se aproximou aos poucos, ganhou sua confiança, ganhou sua eterna companhia, mas não do modo que ele desejava. Quanto mais ele teria que correr para alcançar o que tanto queria? Kevin sempre conseguiu tudo o que queria, e o que ele queria era Thiers._

_Ele estava trancado em seu caixão pensando nisso, sem conseguir dormir. Por que afinal Thiers não podia gostar dele do jeito que ele gostava de Thiers?O que ele fizera de errado? Teria sido tamanho o egoísmo dele de convencer Thiers a se transformar em vampiro para ficar com ele? Não teria sido melhor tê-lo deixado lá, humano, mortal, ir embora e tentar esquecê-lo? Não. Pois Kevin sempre conseguiu tudo o que quis, e dessa vez não seria diferente._

_Porque ele não poderia convencer Thiers a gostar dele, com a mesma facilidade que o convenceu a ser transformado? Era esse o castigo que ele merecia por tê-lo feito? Passar a eternidade ao lado de alguém que nunca poderia ter. Parecia justo. A única pessoa que ele quis na vida era a única que ele nunca teria._

_Quando Kevin deu por si, já era noite, hora de levantar. Ele não havia dormido quase nada, estava cansado, cansado em vários sentidos. Abriu a tampa do seu caixão branco cuidadosamente, ficou na frente do espelho, como sempre fazia, mas nunca via o seu reflexo. Tentou mexer no cabelo as cegas para ver se estava no lugar, então saiu do quarto. Olhou para o quarto de Thiers que ficava mais atrás, mas não teve coragem de ir até lá, estava realmente cansado. Dirigiu-se a sala, querendo ler alguma coisa, tirar Thiers da cabeça. Dan não voltava pra casa havia um tempo, ele estava viajando com a irmã Hosun que fora recentemente transformada. A quietude da casa por conta disso era apreciada._

- _Boa noite, dorminhoco! – Thiers o saudou. Estava deitado no sofá, lendo um livro antigo, e o olhava com seu largo sorriso habitual._

_Kevin se aproximou, e Thiers lhe deu espaço para que este sentasse ao seu lado._

- _Nossa! Você está com uma cara horrível! – Thiers exclamou._

- _Obrigado. – Kevin respondeu irônico._

- _O que houve? – Thiers perguntou preocupado. – Seus olhos estão inchados._

- _Não dormi muito bem. – Kevin respondeu curto._

- _Esteve chorando? – perguntou Thiers bondosamente._

- _Claro que não. – Kevin mentiu, mantendo sua pose usual._

- _Eu ouvi do meu quarto. – Thiers disse. Então levou sua mão até o rosto de Kevin e passou sua mão pelo seu cabelo, ajeitando alguma parte de seu cabelo que não estava no lugar. – Não tem porque se envergonhar. – Thiers o consolou, mantendo a mão no cabelo de Kevin. – Eu também sinto falta deles._

- _O quê? – Kevin perguntou confuso._

_Thiers sorriu de sua confusão._

- _Dan e Hosun. __Já faz um ano que eles estão fora. – Thiers disse._

- _Não sinto falta deles. – Kevin disse olhando para frente, cruzando os braços defensivamente, fazendo com que Thiers tirasse a mão de seu cabelo._

- _Eu conheço você, Kevin. – Thiers disse. – Por mais que queira fingir que não está nem aí pra ninguém eu sei que não é assim._

- _Eu estou aí para alguém. – Kevin disse olhando finalmente para Thiers._

_O sorriso de Thiers se quebrou, ele olhou pra baixo triste, evitando encarar Kevin._

- _Me desculpe... – Thiers começou a dizer, mas Kevin o interrompeu._

_Kevin pôs a mão em seu queixo, o forçando a olhar para ele. Thiers finalmente o encarou, então Kevin passou sua mão para a nuca de Thiers e foi se aproximando lentamente. Thiers não se mexeu, e nem parou de encarar Kevin, então ainda havia esperança. Kevin então fechou os olhos e o beijou._

_Thiers não fez qualquer objeção quando o outro aprofundou o beijo. Beijo que foi correspondido. Kevin o segurava forte, afim de que este não escapasse, embora ele não demonstrasse sinais de querer sair._

_Quando Kevin finalmente o soltou, sentia quase como se seu coração tivesse voltado a bater. Thiers não o repeliu, talvez tivesse mudado de idéia! Talvez ele..._

- _Eu não amo você desse jeito, Kevin. Me desculpe, eu juro que eu queria amar. – Thiers disse dando um meio sorriso, sem dentes. _

_Kevin então o soltou, sabendo que nunca iria o fazer mudar de opinião. Sabendo que seu coração, agora, nunca mais voltaria a bater. _

_[Fim do Flashback]_

- Você O QUÊ??? – perguntou Hosun desacreditada.

- Já disse. Eu e o Kevin nos beijamos, mas... – eu tentei continuar, mas Hosun me interrompeu.

- E eu que achei que ele fosse gay! – Hossun disse.

- Ele é. Quer dizer... acho que é. Ele fez isso só pra mim perceber que eu gostava realmente do Thiers. – eu tentei explicar.

- Nossa!! – Hosun exclamou risonha. – E ele beija bem?

- Hosun!! – eu a repreendi.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Eu tenho que ter uma avaliação feminina! – Hosun disse.

- Ele beija. – eu disse simplesmente.

- Eu sabia!! – ela exclamou contente. – Não é justo, agora eu sou a única dessa casa que ainda não beijou o Kevin. – ela disse fazendo bico.

- O QUÊ??? – foi a minha vez de perguntar.

- Pois é! – ela disse chegando mais perto de mim, em tom de fofoca.- Sabia que o Kevin já agarrou o Thiers?

- Não!!!

- Pois sim. E Dan também! Mas com o Dan foi por vontade mútua, já Thiers foi meio a força. – ela explicou.

- Me sinto inclusa na família, agora. – eu disse ironicamente.

- E eu repito: _Não é justo!_ – Hosun disse.

Fiquei um tanto surpresa que Thiers não tenha reclamado do beijo que houve entre mim e Kevin. Talvez Thiers apenas sentisse culpa de ter beijado, ou ter sido beijado por Kevin, que seja, e achasse apenas justo que tivesse acontecido comigo também. Mas logo percebi que não tinha razão para que ele achasse ruim, afinal agora eu sabia que gostava apenas de Thiers.

Finalmente eu conseguia entender a admiração completa que Thiers tinha por Kevin, que era bem maior que a minha. Kevin era um tipo de ídolo, talvez um amor platônico, alguém pra ser querido, mas não alcançado.

A situação sequer ficou estranha na casa por isso ter acontecido. Kevin continuava sério como sempre foi, Thiers continuava risonho e Hosun e Dan animados. Os dias passavam rápido, tranqüilos. Quando o vestibular chegou, eu não fiquei nervosa, saber que o cursinho chegava ao fim não me deixava com medo e ao chegar a um novo ano, a espera dos resultados não me deixava ansiosa. Eu ainda tinha tempo, muito tempo. O estudo podia esperar, eu ainda era jovem e tinha a eternidade pela frente para fazer faculdade. Eu queria viajar antes, passar algum tempo sozinha com o Thiers, descobrir esse novo mundo que iria se abrir na minha frente agora, o qual nunca parecia chegar. Era como se eu estivesse correndo, o mais rápido o possível, e mesmo assim o destino nunca chegava.

Até uma tarde que eu acordei mais cedo, antes do sol se pôr. Abri a porta do meu quarto, respirando o ar fresco. Saí pelo o quintal, o sol estava parcialmente escondido pelas casas ao redor, só atingia uma parte do meu rosto e um braço. Foi quando começou a ficar muito calor. Calor demais. Eu me sentia queimando, como se estivesse pegando fogo onde o sol me atingia. Quando finalmente cheguei na sombra e olhei para o meu braço, a pele estava em carne viva, como se tivesse derramado óleo quente em cima dele, coloquei a mão no meu rosto, e isso doeu, estava em carne viva também.

Corri desesperada ao banheiro para olhar o estrago no espelho. Mas eu não estava lá. O espelho já não me refletia. Quando olhei para o meu braço novamente, a ferida já havia se curado quase por completo. Era para isso acontecer tão cedo? O meu aniversario ainda estava há uns quatro meses de distância.

Esperei escurecer, com medo de sair no sol novamente. Saí então para a casa de Thiers desesperada para perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Corri o mais rápido que podia, perto do cemitério esbarrei em um homem estranho de cabelos compridos, que tive a impressão de já ter visto antes, mas apensas murmurei desculpas, sem parar de correr.

Cheguei a casa de Thiers e bati na porta escandalosamente, até que Dan abriu a porta.

- Sam?? – Dan perguntou confuso. – O que...??

Não o expliquei nada, avancei para Thiers que estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Hosun, o peguei pelo braço e o arrastei para o quarto de Kevin comigo.

- Mas o que...??? – Thiers começou a perguntar. Hosun e Dan nos seguiram.

Abri a porta do quarto de Kevin sem pedir licença. E me coloquei na frente de seu espelho.

- Que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo??? – Kevin perguntou mal humorado.

- Olhe! – eu disse para Thiers, apontando para o espelho.

Thiers então finalmente olhou para onde eu apontava, arregalando os olhos. Kevin, Hosun e Dan se aproximaram, ficando atrás de nós, em frente ao espelho, mas o reflexo de ninguém aparecia.

- Sam. Você não costumava ter um reflexo?? – perguntou Dan.

Todos ficamos parados olhando fixamente para o espelho esperando algo mudar, mas nada mudou.

- È a lei natural das coisas, sinto muito. Mas dá pra vocês saírem do meu quarto??? – disse um Kevin emburrado.

- Eu fui queimada pelo o sol, também! – eu anunciei a todos. – A transformação já começou!

- Brilhante conclusão. – Kevin disse irônico. – Você pode se mudar pra cá hoje mesmo, eu aconselharia a pegar as suas coisas enquanto ainda é noite. Mas não traga muita coisa porque o espaço é limitado. – Kevin disse nos guiando para fora de seu quarto, fechando a porta em nossas caras logo quando saímos.

Percebi então que eu finalmente estava chegando onde eu queria. Não havia mais porque adiar a mudança agora. A transformação havia começado e eu deveria sair de casa. Deixei isso para o dia seguinte, sabendo que a mudança, mesmo sendo esperada e querida, seria difícil.

No dia seguinte anunciei para minha mãe que teria que ir. Ela não ficou surpresa, mas ainda assim ficou triste. Eu também estava triste. Quando finalmente havia levado todas as minhas coisas embora fui para casa me despedir.

- Podemos conversar um minuto? – Rossana me pediu.

- Claro.

Nos sentamos no sofá de casa, ela segurou nas minhas mãos e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

- Acho que preciso contar uma coisa. – Rossana disse.

- Lá vem bomba. – eu disse. Rossana riu fracamente.

- Eu não sei o quanto isso pode ser verdade, talvez seja só paranóia minha, mas não me sentirei tranqüila sem que você saiba disso.

- Sim?? – eu encorajei a continuar.

- Lembra quando eu contei da família do seu pai?? Que eles o mataram por ter traído a raça deles, ou algo do tipo? – perguntou ela, eu assenti. – Bem. Eu contei que seu pai nos mandou fugir, e nós fugimos, e que ninguém veio atrás de nós. Nós éramos desinteressantes, simples humanas, não havia glória em matar seres tão insignificantes quanto nós... Pelo menos não naquela hora.

Ela se calou. Eu esperei que ela continuasse, mas ela não o fez, esperando eu processar a informação.

- Você está dizendo que eles podem querer nos matar agora? – eu perguntei.

- Não. Só a você.– Rossana.

- Mas... porque? – eu perguntei.

- Você vai se tornar vampira! Vai atingir os 20 anos e a transformação estará completa. E então se tornará digna de ser morta por eles. Entende??? Não teria graça pra eles matá-la quando ainda era uma mera humana, mas sendo vampira... – Rossana então se calou.

- Mãe. Isso é ridículo... – eu comecei a dizer, mas então me lembrei de algo que ela me disse há quase um ano atrás que eu também tinha achado ridículo, mas que ela estava certa sobre.

- Tem certeza que seus amigos são confiáveis? – ela perguntou então.

Por um momento eu parei pra pensar, será que Thiers, Hosun, Dan e Kevin estivessem esse tempo todo esperando para me matar? Fingindo não saber quem eu era? O que eu era?

- Sim. – eu respondi com certeza. Eu nunca tive amigos de verdade, nunca soube reconhecer quando uma pessoa gostava de mim, ou até mesmo quando eu gostava de alguém, até aquele momento. Eu simplesmente sabia, sem prova alguma, de que eles não seriam capazes de fazer aquilo.

- Não tem notado ninguém diferente por perto? Sempre te rondando, te seguindo? – ela perguntou ainda preocupada.

- Não....sei. – eu respondi, tentando me lembrar, repentinamente me sentindo observada por alguém desconhecido.

- È bom você reparar bem, Samantha. – Rossana me alertou. – Acredito que seus amigos sejam confiáveis, já que você acredita neles, mas não confio nos outros vampiros, nos que são seguidores da sua avó. – então chegando mais perto ela disse. – É bom que fique perto dos seus amigos, eles podem servir como proteção, com certeza uma proteção melhor que a minha, quando o jogo finalmente se tornar interessante para sua vó querer jogar.

Fiquei sem saber o que o que responder, ou mesmo acreditar. Nunca conheci minha avó paterna, nunca imaginei que ela pudesse ter um motivo para me matar.

- Você não é a primeira. Você não foi a primeira meio-vampira que surgiu no mundo, Samantha. – Samantha finalmente me explicou. – A família do seu pai gostava de fazer experiências, por isso ele sabia que você se tornaria vampira aos 20 anos. E por isso eu acho que sua avó queira agir quando finalmente acontecer. Ela matou todos os que vieram antes de você.

- O meu pai..... era como ela??? – eu perguntei horrorizada.

- Não. – Rossana respondeu sorrindo. – Seu pai nunca concordou com ela, mas ele tinha uma devoção e respeito imenso por ela. Afinal, ela era a mãe dele. Mas ele nunca matou por matar, nunca participou das experiências dela, e ainda fez o que ela mais desprezada. Se envolveu com uma humana.

Eu entendia muito bem o tamanho da devoção que um vampiro sentia pelo seu criador, ao exemplo de Thiers e Kevin. Então conseguia acreditar que o meu pai realmente não tivesse sido como minha vó, e conseguia imaginar o quanto difícil deveria ter sido pra ele desacatar ela dessa forma.

- Tenho algo pra você. – eu anunciei para minha mãe antes de ir embora.

A levei para a varanda na frente de casa, e lhe mostrei uma planta nova que estava lá, no meio dos milhões de outras plantas que minha mãe tinha.

- È uma dama da noite. – eu disse. – Ela só floresce a noite, e só em certas épocas do ano, mas tem um cheiro muito bom.

- Seu pai tinha esse cheiro. – ela disse inspirando, fechando os olhos. – Alias, você também tem. – ela disse abrindo os olhos.

- Todos os vampiros têm. – eu expliquei. – Mas a trouxe para você se lembrar de mim, até quando for seguro vir te visitar.

Os olhos de Rossana se encheram de água, e ela me abraçou. Descemos juntas as escadas que davam para a rua, e abriu a porta para me deixar ir.

- Tome cuidado. – ela disse me abraçando mais uma vez.

- Vou sentir sua falta. – eu disse. Quando o abraço cessou, eu peguei minha última mala do chão e segui meu caminho com um aperto no coração, mas sabendo que estava indo para onde eu sempre quis.

* * *

**"Eu estava descendo a Spring Street  
Com uma mala em minha mão  
E enchi com amor e vida e grandes ilusões**

**Eu sabia que você compreenderia**

**Quando eu passei por você pelas escadas  
E seus olhos estavam molhados com lágrimas  
Mãe, você sabia que eu tinha que ir  
Mesmo depois de todos estes anos**

**E nós cantamos  
Na na na na na na na  
E ela disse  
Na na na na na na na  
E andamos  
Na na na na na na na  
Você está bem  
Na na na na na na na**

**E eu encontrei em mim uma nova vida  
E eu fui morar com alguns amigos  
Nos agarramos aos nossos sonhos e vivemos como reis  
Como se os dias nunca terminarão"**

_[Spring Street – Vanessa Carlton.]_

* * *

**N/A - Resposta de review:**

**C. - O caso Sam e Kevin foi esclarecido no capitulo anteriro, acho q vc não viu q eu jah tinah postado. Talvez eu realmente poste rápido demais xD**

**Mas não, vc nao estava imaginando coisas, sam teve m,esmo um ciuminho do Kevin. e eles seriam um casal fofo *-***

**Será q o cabeludo é um vampiro??? Acho q no proximo capitulo jah explico isso ^^**

**Obrigadaaaa pelos Reviewss!! Sei q deve ser mais dificil sem ter conta aqui no fanficton!! (pq vc nao afz uma?? aih ele te avisa por email quano tem cap novo ^^)**

**Bjos!**


	23. E Se Fosse Verdade?

**N/A: Será que a Sam está enlouquecendo???**

**Pior ainda : e se fosse verdade?**

_

* * *

_

_Cap 22 – E Se Fosse Verdade?_

As palavras de Rossana naquele dia não me afetaram. Não que eu duvidasse de sua vericidade, mas porque mesmo Rossana não tinha certeza do que estava dizendo. Eu havia me acostumado a ser vampira e a não temer nada, a não ser o sol.

Já havia passado uma semana em que eu estava morando com Thiers, Kevin, Dan e Hosun. Passavamos noites todos juntos na sala conversando. Não era sempre que Kevin participava dessas reuniões, ele costumava passar a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto, mas qaundo nos fazia companhia falava mais com Thiers, e reservava aos outros apenas comentários irônicos, enquanto olhava pela janela a rua pouco movimentada.

- O que foi Kevin? – perguntou Hosun.

- O que? – perguntou ele sem desviar os olhos da janela.

- Hoje você está particularmente quieto. Nem ironizou nada que eu disse ainda. – disse Hosun fazendo bico. No fundo ela gostava de discutir com ele.

- Eu já vi aquele cara antes... – Kevin disse pensativo, mais para ele mesmo do que para Hosun.

- Que cara? – perguntou ela correndo para o seu lado na janela.

Thiers, Dan e eu logo seguimos ela para ver a pessoa que Kevin apontava. Estava escuro, eu mal conseguia disernir uma silhueta.

- Desde quando você presta atenção em humanos? – perguntou Dan.

- Ele estava lá na semana passada também. – disse Kevin fazendo cara feia.

- Hum... Acho que posso fazer uma refeição extra essa semana, não?? – disse Hosun considerando o estranho sua proxima vítima.

- Tá louca? Na frente de casa?? – disse Thiers reprovador, Kevin pareceu concordar com este.

- Ele esta olhando pra gente, ou é impressão minha?? – eu perguntei, pensando ter visto um brilho de reflexo dos lampiões da rua nos olhos do estranho que eu mal conseguia ver.

- Não consigo ver o rosto dele. – disse Kevin.

Ninguem disse nada, confirmando silenciosamente que nenhum de nós conseguia ver.

- Olha. Ele está indo embora! – anunciou Hosun.

Tudo o que eu consegui ver foi um sobretudo preto de costas. Saimos todos da janela assim que a figura saiu do nosso campo de visão, exceto por Kevin, que continuou olhando desconfiado pela janela o resto da noite.

Depois daquela noite, eu começei a ter pesadelos.

Eu sonhava que tentava correr, mas quase não me movia, e eu nem ao menos sabia do que eu estava fugindo. Eu sempre ia parar na frente do cemitério, que era a poucos quarteirões dali, e acabava acordando dentro de um caixão fechado, no qual por mais força que eu fizesse, eu não conseguia abrir a tampa.

Eu acordava gritando, na vida real. No começo os outros vinham de seus quartos para ver o que tinha acontecido, mas depois de um tempo, só Thiers, que dormia em um caixão ao meu lado que me perguntava:

- O mesmo sonho? – ele dizia com cara de sono.

- Sim. – eu afirmava envergonhada.

- Quer vir dormir comigo? – ele oferecia gentilmente.

- Dentro do caixão? – eu ironizava. Parte do meu pesadelo era ligado com um caixão!

- Quer que eu durma aí? – ele perguntava já sabendo a resposta. Eu afirmava que sim e ele se deitava ao meu lado.

Para Thiers não era nada confortável dormir na cama, mas ele não reclamava. Esse episodio acabou tornando-se rotina, a tal ponto que quando eu acordava gritando, e Thiers nem se quer me perguntava nada indo direto se deitar comigo.

Thiers achava que meus pesadelos eram devido a proximidade da transformação, estava a cerca de 2 meses agora, mas eu sabia que não era a transformação em si que me preocupava, mas a última coisa que Rossana me disse.

Eu não estava preocupada antes, achava improvavel estar sendo seguida, mas então Kevin notou o estranho na frente de casa. Talvez não fosse ninguém, mas não conseguia deixar de me preocupar, de considerar a possibilidade. E se fosse verdade? O que eu poderia fazer?

Não tive coragem de contar nem para Thiers essa história. Kevin já havia feito um enorme favor permitindo que eu me mudasse para sua casa, e eu ainda poderia estar colocando a familia dele em perigo. Era melhor ninguém saber. Mas se fosse verdade, eu estaria os colocando em mais risco ainda, sem lhes dar a minima chance de se defender.

O sensato, eu sabia, era ir embora. Mas eu tinha forças para ir embora? Para onde eu iria? Eu teria que viver como Kevin viveu? Sozinha, pelas ruas e cemitérios, enquanto ainda era humana? Eu odiava admitir que não tinha coragem para tanto, principlamente por não saber se a suspeita de Rossana era verdadeira.

Fiquei agoniada durante um mês inteiro. O tempo costumava passar rápido, mas durante esse mês em particular não passou. Eu nunca saia de casa, recusei os convites de Hosun, Thiers e Dan para caçar ou ir a qualquer outro lugar. Quando todos saiam eu ficava ainda mais aflita, pensando que talvez eles nunca voltassem, esperando que a qualquer momento um vampiro arrombaria a porta e colocaria um fim a minha vida.

Sempre fui paranóica. Mas nunca tive motivo para isso. Ou pelo menos eu achava que não tinha. Talvez eu soubesse disso o tempo todo.

- Sam...Sam? _Sam_! – ouvia voz de Hosun me chamar longe.

- O que? – eu respondi finalmente.

- O que tem de errado com você? – ela perguntou sem delongas.

- Hosun! – Dan a repreendeu. Foi quando eu notei que eu estava encolhida em um canto escuro no chão, abraçando minhas pernas, me balançando no lugar inconscientemente, olhando para a janela. E todos me encaram com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Você esta agindo estranho a dias! Até o Kevin notou! – ela disse. Kevin a lançou um olhar de ódio quando ela disse isso.

- Desculpe. Não é nada. – eu disse. Mas quando eles continuaram olhando para mim com a mesma expressão eu disse. – É que falta pouco tempo agora, sabe... fazer vinte anos...- eu respondi, ocultando o verdadeiro motivo da minha frustação.

- Não se preocupe. – Kevin disse com a voz carregada de ironia, revirando os olhos. – Tecnicamnete você nunca irá sair dos 19!

As ironias de Kevin não me afetavam mais. Depois do que ele fez por mim e Thiers eu nem me sentia mais no direito de ficar brava com ele. Hosun normalmente era quem assumia as dores e revidava a Kevin seja lá o que fosse que ele dissese.

- Mas então Sam, eu estava te chamando antes pra te convidar pra ir comigo numa loja de roupas tão legal que eu vi outro dia, e como é coisa de meninas achei que você pudesse ir comigo. – Hosun disse esperançosa. Eu sabia que ela sonhava desde que eu apareci a ter uma companheira feminina que lhe acompanhasse em coisas que os meninos não gostavam de fazer. E eu não estava agindo de acordo com o plano dela.

- Claro. – eu disse, sem conseguir negar a ela mais uma vez alguma coisa.

- Obrigada! – ela exclamou contente, se levantando e me abraçando. – Vamos amanhã então? Temos que aproveitar que está frio e a noite chega mais depressa. Sabe, a loja fecha lá pelas 7 horas, eu vi aberta uma vez. – Hosun desembestou a falar, e teria continuado se Kevin não a tivesse interrompido.

- É aquele cara de novo! – Kevin disse da janela. Eu congelei onde estava, os outros correram até a janela para conferir.

- Tem certeza que é o mesmo?? – perguntou Thiers.

- Tenho! Veja, cabelo comprido, sobretudo preto. Mas ainda não consigo ver o rosto... – Kevin disse.

- Ahh gente, deve ser só um gótico que gosta de andar pelo cemitério. – Hosun disse do canto dela.

- Mas aqui não é o cemitério, caso você não tenha notado. – Kevin revindicou.

- Tanto faz. Porque você tá tão obsecado por esse humano, hein Kevin? – perguntou Hosun com um certo ciúme na voz.

- Não tô obsecado por ele! – Kevin se defendeu.

- Eu não achei que caras de cabelo comprido faziam o seu tipo. – ela falou emburrada, cruzando os braços.

- Não fazem. – ele respondeu envergonhado, fez menção de continuar mas se calou, afim de evitar mais uma discussão constragedora com Hosun.

Na noite seguinte eu tive que cumprir o prometido a Hosun. Quando deu 15 para as 6 nós finalmente saímos de casa. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu saia na rua. Olhava para os lados freneticamente, tentava não tropeçar e tentava acompanhar o que Hosun estava dizendo. Não vi nenhum homem de cabelo comprido ou sobretudo preto pelo caminho.

Ao chegar a loja eu me acalmei um pouco, me sentindo meio estupida, começei a entender o que Hosun dizia:

- ...então o Kevin me disse que a bandana era feia, mas ele usa ela até hoje! Acho que nem lembra que fui eu que a dei pra ele.

- Foi você que deu? – Kevin costumava usar uma bonita bandana azul. – Ele realmente usa bastante.

- Viu??? Eu disse, eu disse! – ela respondeu, por algum motivo, muito feliz.

Conversamos por bastante tempo e olhamos algumas roupas. Eu achei uma blusa branca que eu tinha certeza que Rossana iria gostar, pensei que fazia muito tempo que não a via, e que eu podia passar em casa com a desculpa de dar o presente.

E foi o que fiz, quando Hosun finalmente foi vencida pelas vendedoras que queriam fechar a loja, carregando duas sacolas de roupas feliz, eu avisei a ela que iria visitar minha mãe, então, ao chegar ao quarteirão do cemitério, Hosun seguiu em frente e eu subi a rua.

- Samantha! – minha mãe exclamou feliz quando me viu. – Você está bem? Esta viva! Não sabe como me preocupou. Você está tão diferente, juro que cresceu alguns centimetros.

- Sou uma vampira, mãe. Tecnicamente não morro, não mudo e não cresço. – eu respondi rindo.

- Você não tem como saber, não consegue se ver no espelho. – ela rebateu divertida. – mas e então? Me conte as novidades.

Existem coisas que nós só conseguimos contar para nossa mãe, e eu tinha algo muito importante a contar. Contei a ela dos sonhos, da minha impressão de estar sendo seguida, do estranho que Kevin viu na janela. Rossana ficou preocupada, mas tinha tanto juizo quanto eu quanto a perseguições, então juntas construimos várias possibilidades tentando adivinhar se o estranho era mandando pela minha vó, Elizabeth, ou um simples gótico desnorteado.

Não chegamos a conclusão nenhuma no final da conversa, quando percebi que já era meia noite e que Rossana teria que trabalhar o dia seguinte, então me despedi, prometendo que não demoraria tanto para visita-la na proxima vez.

Andei pelas ruas mais calma depois da conversa, realmente não havia motivo para temer pela minha vida por enquanto, se realmente Elizabeth tivesse o plano de me matar, só o faria quando eu me tornasse vampira, então eu ainda tinha um mês pela frente, aí eu poderia me preocupar.

Estava tão distraída nos meus pensamentos que fui atravesssar uma rua sem olhar direito. Um carro virou em alta velocidade a rua, eu estava bem no meio da rua, e antes de conseguir pensar se eu corria pra frente ou pra trás, paralizada, eu me dei conta que não daria tempo. Eu senti a batida antes dela acontecer, fechando os olhos esperando a morte chegar.

Mas a batida não aconteceu, eu ouvi um alto cantar de pneus a minha frente e quando abri os olhos o carro estava a menos de 30 centimetros de mim. O carro buzinou com raiva enquanto eu continua paralizada no meio da rua. Finalmente consegui me mover e atingir a outra calçada, com a mão no peito ouvindo as batidas rápidas do meu coração, havia me esquecido que ainda tinha um. Percebi que ironicamente era a rua do cemitério, o quanto apropriado seria morrer na frente do cemitério, antes até de me tornar vampira? Havia me esquecido que ainda era humana, que eu não precisava de um clã de vampiros para me matar, um simples carro podia acabar com isso tudo em menos de 5 segundos.

Meu coração parou mais uma vez quando dei de cara com um vulto de aparencia gótica na frente do cemitério. Ele olhava pra mim, usava um sobretudo, tinha os cabelos compridos e pretos, e uma pele bem branca de aparencia fragil e... uma estranha cicatriz na bochecha esquerda.

E eu me lembrei. No aniversario de Kevin, na Casa Gótica ele pediu para que o acompanhasse. Eu tinha tido a impressão, naquele dia, que eu já o havia visto _antes_.

E derepente várias imagens daquele mesmo vulto apareceram em minha mente. A noite que passei no cemitério com Kevin, um cara de cabelo comprido e terno estava lá, depois na lanchonete em que eu fui obrigada a comer um hamburger, ele estava a algumas mesas a frente nos encarando, na Goth House, ele me observando de longe no começo, antes de vir falar comigo e finalmente um vulto de sobretudo se afastando da janela de casa. Não era conhecidencia demais???

Passei olhando para ele, meu coração batendo a mil. Ele continuou me seguindo com o olhar, e então sorriu. Dentes afiados. Dentes de vampiros!

_- Desde quando você presta atenção em humanos? – perguntou Dan._

Lembrei de Dan perguntando a Kevin. Kevin o havia notado porque ele era um vampiro! E aquele vampiro estava atrás de mim.

Saí correndo até em casa, encaixando todas os fatos, tentando achar um fio de esperança que dissese que era apenas conhecidencia, e que ele era apenas um gótico.

Cheguei em casa abrindo a porta e fechando ela rapidamente ao entrar, trancando a porta e fechando a cortina. Me virei dando de cara com Thiers, Kevin, Dan e Hosun me olhando como se eu tivesse enlouquecido.

E se fosse verdade?

* * *

_"__E se o sol se levantar, ele arrancará a pele dos nossos ossos__  
__E então dentes brancos afiados como navalhas rasgarão nossos pescoços,__  
__Eu te vi lá__  
__Alguém me leve ao médico, alguém me leve a uma igreja__  
__Onde eles possam tirar o veneno deste buraco enorme__  
__E você deve manter sua alma como um segredo na sua garganta__  
__E se eles vierem e me pegarem__  
__Enfie a estaca no meu coração__"_

_[Vampires Will Never Hurt You – My Chemical Romance]_


	24. Vinte

**N/A : Finalmente vinte!**

**Textos em **_italico_** são de um narrador observador**

* * *

Cap 23 – Vinte.

_O homem de cabelos compridos pretos observou a garota até que ela sumisse de vista, então sacou um celular do bolso de seu sobretudo e discou o número._

- _Let me talk with Elizabeth.[Deixe-me falar com Elizabeth.] – o vampiro disse ao telefone. Ele não teve que esperar muito tempo para obter uma resposta._

- _Andrey? – uma voz feminina respondeu do outro lado da linha._

- _Sou eu, líder. – ele respondeu. – Estou ligando por causa da garota, creio que ela percebeu._

- _Tem certeza?_

- _Absoluta._

- _Ótimo. Estarei aí o mais rápido possível. – Elizabeth disse._

- _Estarei no aeroporto, líder. – Andrey respondeu fazendo uma reverencia, mesmo que a líder não pudesse ver._

- _That the games begin![Que os jogos comecem!] – ela disse por fim, teatralmente, antes de desligar o telefone._

- Sam? Você ta legal?? – perguntou Hosun bondosamente enquanto eu continuava paralisada na porta de entrada em posição como se esperasse que alguém fosse arrombá-la a qualquer momento.

- _Ele_ está atrás de mim. – eu respondi sombriamente.

- Quem?? – perguntou Thiers tentando deixar a conversa mais racional.

- Ele! O cara estranho que sempre está aqui na frente. - eu disse espiando pela cortina, para ver se ele estava lá, não estava. – Ele é um vampiro.

- O gótico? – perguntou Hosun.

- Ele não é gótico, é um vampiro! Eu sei! Ele está me seguindo a um tempão. – eu disse.

- Porque ele estaria seguindo você? – perguntou Kevin com ar de deboche.

- Por ordem da minha vó. – eu comecei a explicar, mas Thiers me interrompeu.

- Sua vó? Mas você não disse que ela morreu? – ele perguntou.

- Minha avó materna sim, mas a paterna... – eu tentei continuar.

- Peraí! Seu pai não era um vampiro? – perguntou Kevin irritado.

- Sim, mas...

- Então como a mãe dele ia estar viva?? Quantos anos o seu pai tinha? – Kevin perguntou.

- Não sei, mas o caso é que não é a mãe humana do meu pai a quem estou me referindo, e sim a mãe vampira...

- A mãe dele era vampira? – perguntou Dan. – Então ele também era um meio vampiro?

- Não, não. – eu disse tentando pensar. – Ela o mordeu, e o adotou como se fosse um filho.

- Que estranho. – disse Dan. – Mas porque ela ia querer matar você?

- Porque sou meio vampira. E porque meu pai a abandonou pra ficar com a minha mãe, uma humana, ela não gosta de humanos, nem de meios vampiros. – eu expliquei.

- Tá, se é assim, porque ela não te matou ainda? Acho que seria bem fácil, não? - perguntou Hosun. Thiers a lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Ela está esperando eu me tornar vampira. – eu disse.

- Porque? – perguntou Hosun

- Porque não tem graça matar uma quase humana, ou algo assim... – quanto mais eu falava, mais as minhas palavras pareciam absurdas.

Eu esperei por novas perguntas, mas elas não vieram. Os quatro vampiros me encaravam confusos e duvidosos da minha sanidade mental.

- Isso não faz sentido. – disse Dan por fim.

- Faz sim.

Eu me surpreendi ao ouvir alguém dizer isso, e fiquei ainda mais surpresa ao constatar que fora Kevin quem o disse.

- Como disse? – eu perguntei, só pra ter certeza que tinha ouvido certo. Os outros 3 vampiros o encaravam esperando a mesma coisa.

- Faz sentido. Tem muitos vampiros tão orgulhosos deles mesmos a ponto de fazer isso. – ele disse.

- Tão orgulhosos quanto...você? – Dan perguntou o que estava na cabeça de todos os presentes.

- Eu não sou orgulhoso. – Kevin respondeu zangado. Ao ver a cara de descrença de todos acrescentou. – Não a esse ponto.

- Então, o cara ali fora vai te matar quando você se tornar vampira? – perguntou Hosun, tentando acreditar na história, já que Kevin tinha acreditado.

- Eu...Eu não tenho certeza...- eu disse começando a duvidar.

- Há um minuto atrás parecia ter. – Hosun disse confusa.

- Não importa. – Thiers finalmente se manifestou. – Não podemos arriscar, você tem que se esconder quando seu aniversário chegar.

- Quando é seu aniversário? – perguntou Kevin.

- 16 de junho. – respondemos eu e Thiers em coro.

- Isso é daqui a um mês! – disse Hosun.

- Menos de um mês. – disse Kevin. – Temos que pensar em um plano.

Kevin e Thiers punham esforços para pensar em um plano rápido que envolviam viagens ao Chile até a acampamentos em cemitérios, enquanto Hosun, Dan e eu continuávamos duvidosos se tudo isso era necessário. Porque afinal eu tive tanta certeza disso quando olhei para o homem de cabelos compridos? Podia ser apenas paranóia, não podia? Eu não tinha coragem de levantar essa possibilidade agora, apesar de pensar que Hosun e Dan concordariam comigo, não quando Thiers já estava tão preocupado e Kevin tão envolvido.

Então escutei calada e apenas esperei incerta até o dia do aniversário, desejando como nunca, que ele nunca chegasse.

Na madrugada do dia 14 junho nós começamos a nos preparar. Kevin decidiu que seria muito estremo todos abandonarem a casa para um lugar incerto quando a teoria da perseguição não era comprovada, apesar dele acreditar nela piamente. Então a decisão foi tomada em grupo, eu ficaria no cemitério próximo, no mausoléu dos pais do Thiers até quando fosse seguro sair. Parecia óbvio demais, e por ser tão óbvio que era tão brilhante. E era melhor do que esperar sentada a morte chegar.

Ninguém dormiu da madrugada do dia 14 até o início do dia 15, a tensão era muito grande. Eu teria que sair a luz do dia. Essa era a parte do plano que eu tinha mais medo. Eu sairia de manhã cedo, quando o sol ainda não é forte, devidamente agasalhada para me proteger dos raios solares, com um vampiro tal proteção não era suficiente, mas como eu ainda era, ainda que por pouco tempo, meio vampira, esperávamos que para mim bastasse.

Naquela manhã eu me senti indo para guerra. Os quatro me olhavam temerosos e incertos, eu sentia o receio deles e sabia que eles podiam sentir o meu medo. Quando o sol começou a nascer eu soube que era a hora de partir. Eu não sabia quando voltaria a vê-los, se é que voltaria a vê-los, então a despedida era desconfortável. Nunca fui uma pessoa emotiva e não sabia lidar com isso. Me levantei, anunciando com esse ato que estava indo.

- Tome cuidado, Sam! – disse Hosun vindo correndo para me abraçar.

Desconcertante.

- Até mais, Sam. – disse Dan otimista, também me abraçando.

Mais desconcertante.

Thiers então se aproximou, sem o seu sorriso habitual, o qual alias eu não via há algum tempo, tamanha era sua preocupação, talvez desnecessária. Ele passou suas mão pela minha cintura e literalmente me agarrou ali mesmo.

Imensuravelmente desconcertante!

- Eu vou te buscar logo, Sam. Eu prometo. – ele disse quando parou de me beijar, me abraçando apertado, como se não quisesse soltar. Sorri para ele quando ele me largou, era melhor não dizer nada.

Então, chegou a pior parte de todas. Kevin. Ele estava perto da porta, eu não poderia passar sem falar nada a ele, mas pensava que talvez fosse isso que ele esperava que eu fizesse.

Mas quando fiquei frente a frente com ele, eu simplesmente soube o que eu queria dizer.

- Kevin. – eu comecei, falando baixo para que só ele ouvisse. – Como...como é a transformação?

Eu fiz a perguntava que havia me assombrado a cerca de um ano. Eu só podia perguntar isso a ele para não deixar o meu medo transparecer aos outros, principalmente agora, e porque eu sabia que os outros três tentariam amenizar a verdade de alguma forma, ao contrario de Kevin, que não teria dó de mim, e não me privaria de nada.

- É incômoda. – ele disse no mesmo tom de voz que eu, e parou. Por um momento achei que ele só me diria isso, mas para meu alivio ele continuou. – É como se você estivesse morrendo.

- Dói? – eu perguntei.

- Dói. – ele respondeu.

- Obrigada. – eu disse por fim, agradecida que ele tivesse respondido sinceramente, agradecida por tudo que ele havia feito até então. Num tom de voz mais alto eu disse a todos. – Eu vou abrir a porta, melhor se afastarem. Tchau.

Eles deram as costas, se escondendo nas sombras, e eu abri a porta e saí, sem olhar pra trás.

A luz do sol apesar de ser ridiculamente fraca, para os meus olhos era muito forte. Coloquei os óculos escuros que Hosun havia me emprestado. Eu também estava usando uma capa de couro gigante com capuz de Thiers, botas de combate de Kevin e luvas de couro de Dan. O capuz cobria quase completamente o meu rosto, então não havia nem um pedaço de pele exposta ao sol.

A caminhada curta pareceu extremamente longa naquela manhã. Pulei o portão do cemitério, que ainda não tinha aberto, com alguma dificuldade. Passei por alguns túmulos, procurando o mausoléu certo, não demorei a encontrá-lo.

Abri a porta, e entrei. Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim notei pela primeira vez o quanto era escuro lá dentro, nem parecia que era dia. Na vez que eu havia estado lá com Kevin, por estar acompanhada não cheguei a notar a escuridão sufocante, o pouco espaço claustrofóbico. Quanto tempo eu teria que ficar lá sozinha e sem noticias?

Por sorte eu pensei em trazer um relógio. O ponteiro se movia lentamente, de dois em dois minutos eu olhava pra ele esperando que já tivesse passado meia hora.

Não conseguia dormir, ficava imaginando o que Thiers estava fazendo, se ele também não conseguira dormir de preocupação, ou se ele finalmente havia tido um dia de sono completo em seu caixão. Eu desejei ter avisado a minha mãe, mas eu não quis preocupá-la. O que eu diria a ela? Que realmente estavam me seguindo e que eu me esconderia no cemitério esperando que não fosse verdade? Mas e se eu não pudesse dar noticias quando meu aniversário passasse?? Ela não ficaria preocupada igualmente? E se eu realmente morresse assim que completasse 20 anos? Será que Thiers avisaria a ela?

Conforme o tempo passava, mais os meus pensamentos ficavam idiotas. O problema de passar muito tempo sozinha é que você é obrigada a ficar calada, e quando fica calada começa a pensar, e quando pensa muito, acaba pensando besteira.

Eu já havia passado por isso antes, obviamente, passei praticamente 18 anos sem ter ninguém pra conversar a não ser a minha mãe, mas agora era diferente. Por isso eu sempre preferi a auto-suficiência. Não importa quantos amigos você tenha ou o quanto eles queriam estar com você, nos _piores_ momentos você se vê _sozinha_.

Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, finalmente a noite chegou. 20 horas, 21, 22, 23, 23:30. Dia 16 chegava mais perto a cada segundo.

_00:00_

Esperei algo acontecer, mas não houve nada. Absolutamente nada.

Afinal o que deveria acontecer? Kevin disse que doía! Que parecia que estava morrendo. Mas eu não sentia nada. Será que ele inventou isso para me assustar? Um golpe baixo quando eu já estava caída e com medo? Kevin seria capaz de brincar desse jeito?

Há alguns meses atrás eu juraria que sim, mas agora eu sabia que não era verdade. Kevin nunca faria algo do tipo. Kevin não era mau.

Foi quando parei pra pensar que Kevin nunca conheceu um meio vampiro, ele não sabia como a transformação acontecia. Talvez não acontecesse nada de extraordinário.

Coloquei a mão sob o lado esquerdo do peito. Meu coração ainda batia.

_00:01_

Eu não era a Cinderela.

E tão pouco me tornaria abóbora no último soar da meia noite.

Conforme a noite foi passando, mais preocupada eu ficava. E se no final das contas eu não me tornasse vampira? Tinha alguma coisa errada comigo? Afinal das contas minha mãe havia mentido pra mim sobre ser meio-vampira? Vampiros nunca existiram, Thiers, Kevin, Hosun e Dan eram todos frutos da minha imaginação?

Olhei para o meu relógio e já era quase de tarde. Porque Thiers não havia vindo me buscar ainda?? Ele disse que viria!

Eu estava acordada direto há dois dias e duas noites, minha sanidade já havia me deixado, eu me sentia doente, com febre, pois meu coração parecia estar batendo mais rápido, me provando que eu estava viva e não era uma vampira. Me levantei e rumei para a porta um pouco tonta, fiquei cega por um momento por ter levantado muito rápido, e por estar fraca por não ter comido nada, encontrei a fechadura e as cegas abri a porta.

A claridade foi extrema. Eu estava na escuridão completa há tanto tempo que meus olhos queimaram ao ver luz, luz do sol. Instintivamente eu levei os braços para a frente do rosto me protegendo, quando eu senti a minha pele queimando.

Eu ainda estava com as luvas e o casaco, mas ao levantar os braços na altura dos olhos a manga do casaco desceu um pouco, deixando a pele do meu antebraço exposta.

A dor me fez recuperar minha sanidade mental e voltar pra dentro. Sentei-me no chão segurando meu braço, esperando meus olhos se acostumarem com a falta de luz de novo. Tomei coragem para tirar a mão de cima da parte da minha pele que fora exposta, ainda doía. Minha pele onde o sol havia atingido estava com pequenas bolhas e a vários tons mais escuro que a minha pele normal. Conforme o tempo foi passando as bolhas foram saindo, mas a marca não saiu, apenas escureceu, se tornando quase preta.

Que burrice foi sair lá fora.

Me lembrei então da cicatriz que o vampiro de cabelos compridos tinha na bochecha esquerda. Era parecida com a minha! Teria ele sido queimado pelo sol também? Será que a marca nunca sairia?

Continuei olhando o relógio, sem ter muita certeza do que eu esperava acontecer. Já era noite do dia 16. Era com toda a certeza o meu aniversário agora! Minha mãe me disse que eu havia nascido à noite. Mais ou menos 21:00.

Então minha respiração se tornou ofegante, meu coração batia três vezes mais rápido do que batera durante o dia todo e seis vezes mais rápido do que o de uma pessoa normal. Eu conseguia sentir o sangue passando rápido pelas minhas veias, muito rápido pelo meu corpo todo. Tentei me levantar, mas ao fazer isso notei que estava tentando levantar algo preso a mim que era pesado e balançava molemente. Olhei para ver o que era e vi o meu próprio braço, mas eu não conseguia senti-lo, pus o meu outro braço por cima deste e senti como se segurasse uma madeira gelada, eu não senti o toque. Quando tentei me levantar senti dor nas minhas pernas, elas também estavam sem sangue e duras como o gelo, tentar me mexer doía, doía bastante, como se o meu sangue não fosse suficiente para o corpo todo. Não vi escolha senão continuar deitada. Olhei para o relógio no pulso do meu braço sem vida.

_21:03_

Foi essa a hora que eu nasci, há exatos 20 anos atrás.

Meu coração batia rápido, cada vez mais rápido, _vinte_ vezes mais rápido que o normal, como se quisesse compensar em velocidade o sangue que não dava conta de mover todos os membros do corpo. Era como um ataque cardíaco, eu sentia como se estivesse morrendo.

Finalmente, meu coração parou de bater. E eu caí em um sono profundo, um sono tão profundo quanto a morte.

Então era assim que era morrer?

No sono eu sonhei. Eu me sentia flutuando, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia o chão duro e frio em baixo de mim. Pensei ter ouvido passos acima de mim. Acima? Eu não estava flutuando? Passos apressados. Mãos. Mãos sacudindo o meu braço gelado. Uma voz.

_- Sam._

Tentei abrir os olhos, pareceu ser preciso fazer uma força descomunal para isso. Mas eu os abri.

- Sam. – Thiers se materializava na minha frente dizendo isso. – Nós temos que ir. Eles levaram Hosun!

* * *

_" Busco nas sombras emoções enfraquecidas em meu coração__  
__Aqui não há luz__  
__Continuo vagando no beco dos sonhos__  
__A escuridão cobre meus olhos__  
__Não vejo o ontem, o hoje nem o amanhã__  
__Busco a resposta__  
__Aonde neste mundo..aonde devo ir?__Se o acaricio, em seguida se quebrará__  
__Não necessito este clima de amabilidade. Minta pra mim.__  
__A porta do meu duro coração segue fechada__  
__Não posso respirar, luto em agonia__  
__Agora, sozinho me rendo a esta debilidade__  
__Com o pecado do egoísmo. " [Darkness Eyes – Dong Bang Shink Ki.]_


	25. Esconderijo

**N/A: Mas 4 capitulos e a fic acaba ;.;**

**espero que gostem ^^**

_

* * *

_

_Cap 24 – Esconderijo._

- Sam. – Thiers se materializava na minha frente dizendo isso. – Nós temos que ir. Eles levaram Hosun!

Eu tentei responder ou fazer alguma coisa, mas eu mal consegui arregalar meus olhos. Também não tinha certeza se eu estava sonhando ou se era a realidade, e não tinha muita certeza do que ele havia dito também. Eu estava fraca, não mais como se estivesse morrendo, mas como se estivesse _morta_.

Fiz um esforço imenso para conseguir abrir a boca.

- O-o que?? – eu perguntei com a voz fraca.

- A Hosun! – Thiers disse com a voz urgente. – Talvez eles tenham pensado que ela era você, não sei, foi muito rápido. Kevin está de guarda aí fora...Dan foi atrás da Hosun, ele levou o celular então vamos poder manter contato com ele caso algo mude. Agora nós temos que ir.

- Ir?? Ir pra onde? – eu perguntei ainda com muito esforço.

- Ir embora daqui, oras! – Thiers disse um pouco confuso com a minha atitude. – Porque você ta...? – ele parou no meio da pergunta e bateu na própria testa, se dando conta de algo. – Desculpe. Me esqueci! Você precisa de sangue.

E dizendo isso, para o meu horror ele puxou a manga de seu próprio braço e o ofereceu para mim.

- O que??? Não... – eu neguei.

- Não se preocupe. Eu já sou vampiro. – ele disse tentando fazer seu sorriso assustador de sempre.

Eu iria negar de novo, mas antes que eu tomasse forças para falar novamente, ele mordeu o próprio braço. Quando o sangue começou a pingar ele o levou para minha boca. Eu não tinha forças para evitar.

Quando a primeira gota de sangue bateu nos meus lábios, foi como se acordasse o meu corpo. E junto a isso acordou uma sede gigantesca que eu não sabia que era capaz de sentir. Sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo direito eu peguei o braço de Thiers e suguei um pouco de seu sangue. Depois de alguns segundos Thiers me afastou gentilmente e perguntou:

- Já consegue se levantar??

- Sim. – eu respondi me pondo de pé.

Ainda me sentia fraca e com sede, mas agora minhas veias não doíam mais.

Thiers pegou minha mão, me guiando para fora. Kevin estava de costas para nós na frente do mausoléu, usava um rabo de cavalo e uma grande mochila transversal. Quando ele se virou ele estava com uma cara de mau humor horrível.

- Demoraram muito. – ele disse com olhos estreitos. – Vamos rápido para o metrô.

Dizendo isso ele se pôs a andar na frente, e ele andava tão rápido que Thiers e eu tivemos que correr para acompanhar.

Pegamos o metrô e para a minha surpresa fomos para a rodoviária. Kevin pagou passagens com um cartão de crédito, e logo descemos para o terminal para esperar o ônibus.

Thiers e eu sentamos em um banco, na frente da plataforma 20. Kevin andava para um lado e para o outro irritado, bem afastado de nós, e olhava para o relógio freneticamente.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Thiers para mim de repente.

- Para onde estamos indo? – eu perguntei sem responder sua pergunta.

- Avaré. – ele respondeu. – É a cidade em que eu morei até os 18 anos.

- E o que vamos fazer lá? – perguntei.

- Nos esconder. Achei que era mais seguro que fosse dentro de uma casa. E longe daqui. São umas quatro horas de viagem.

- E a Hosun?

- Kevin acredita que é possível que os vampiros nos sigam, então não precisaremos procurar pela Hosun, eles nos trarão, quando perceberem que pegaram a vampira errada, talvez tentem uma troca.

- E se o esconderijo for realmente bom e eles não nos encontrarem? – eu perguntei.

- Então pelo menos manteremos você segura. Hosun sabe se virar, é provável que ela fuja antes dele se darem conta que ela não é você. – ele disse esperançoso.

Olhei para o relógio, eram 22:00 em ponto.

E se eles matassem Hosun por minha culpa?

Kevin parecia muito aborrecido, eu não tinha certeza de qual era o motivo disso. Será que era pelo sumiço de Hosun? Ele nunca pareceu gostar muito dela, alais ele nunca pareceu gostar de ninguém além dele mesmo e Thiers. Talvez ele estivesse aborrecido de estar fazendo aquilo por mim, que com certeza era a pessoa que ele menos gostava no mundo. E talvez ele apenas estivesse com raiva que eu finalmente tivesse me tornado vampira.

Finalmente o ônibus chegou. Kevin foi o primeiro a entrar no ônibus. Nos sentamos em poltronas lado a lado, o ônibus estava bastante vazio.

A viagem pareceu longa. Eu esperava que a qualquer minuto fosse amanhecer, sem me lembrar que eu nunca veria o céu daquele jeito de novo.

Depois de cerca de 4 horas chegamos em Avaré. Tivemos que andar por um bom tempo, deixando pra trás a parte da cidade que era asfaltada, entrando em ruas de terra, em meio a chácaras, cana-de-açúcar e cafezais. Era bastante escuro, mas descobri que agora, com meus olhos de vampira, eu possuía uma ótima visão noturna. Até que finalmente Kevin parou na frente a um grande portão de madeira branco e Thiers exclamou:

- Esse lugar me trás tantas lembranças. – ele disse nostálgico.

- É, e a maioria não é boa. – disse Kevin tirando as correntes e abrindo o portão.

- Mau humor...- Thiers cochichou para mim, eu e ele tapamos a boca com a mão para não rir.

Kevin aspirou o ar por um momento e anunciou:

- Tem alguém aqui. – ele disse. – Sinto cheiro de sangue.

- Ah, deve ser só a Maria, ela cuida da casa. Os que trabalham no cafezal só aparecem de manhã. – Thiers disse.

Isso pareceu bastar pra Kevin, ele caminhou até a casa e entrou sem cerimônia alguma. A casa era grande e rústica. Era um sobrado de aparentemente vários quartos, com várias partes de madeira. As paredes da sala eram brancas, os móveis tinham aparência de serem bastante antigos. Havia um corredor a direita que possivelmente levava a cozinha e uma escada do lado esquerdo que levava aos quartos.

- Maria? – Thiers chamou alto.

- Shiiuu, Thiers. Ela deve estar dormindo. – eu o repreendi.

- Verdade, me esqueci que humanos dormem durante a noite. – ele disse coçando a cabeça.

- Amanhã avisamos a ela que estamos aqui. Qual é o seu nome dessa vez mesmo? – perguntou Kevin.

- Valter. – Thiers respondeu. – Estava lendo Harry Potter na época. – ele se explicou pra mim.

- Onde vamos dormir? – perguntei percebendo que provavelmente não teria caixão nenhum naquela casa.

- Você pretende dormir?? – perguntou Kevin no seu tom de ironia maior.

- Na-não...- eu respondi gaguejando.

- Kevin. – Thiers lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – Ela acabou de ser transformada, está fraca. E ainda não tomou muito sangue, só um pouco do meu.

Kevin bufou.

- Tudo bem. Nós vamos ficar de guarda então. – Kevin decidiu. – Mas antes não seria melhor ela se alimentar?

- Estou bem aqui, Kevin. Não precisa falar na terceira pessoa. – eu disse. Kevin fez uma cara feia pra mim esperando a resposta. – Você quer que eu saia pelo meio do cafezal procurando alguém pra atacar? No interior ninguém sai de casa a essa hora. – eu disse apontando para um antigo relógio de cuco na sala que indicava que eram duas da manhã.

- Não. Mas por aqui tem gado. – disse Kevin com arrogância.

- Não sabia que vocês tomavam sangue de animais. – eu disse usando um tom arrogante parecido com o dele.

- Nós tomamos. – Thiers respondeu tentando aliviar a tensão entre mim e Kevin. – Quer dizer, não é a mesma coisa que sangue humano, mas na sua situação é melhor que sangue de outro vampiro. Sabe aquela história da biologia de perda de energia? Se aplica aqui também. O sangue de um vampiro não alimenta ou dá energia tanto quanto o sangue de um humano.

- Entendi. – eu disse. – Então já volto. – eu disse dando-lhes as costas, indo para a porta da frente, mas uma mão me deteve.

- É óbvio que você não vai sozinha. – disse Thiers.

Para a minha surpresa ao invés dele se adiantar para ir caçar comigo, ele olhou sugestivamente para Kevin, que se adiantou para a saída esperando que eu o seguisse. Eu não pensei duas vezes, segurei a mão de Thiers e o arrastei junto.

- Kevin deu prejuízo para os criadores de gado uma época. – Thiers disse tentando puxar conversa. – Lembra da história do chupa cabra?

Nem eu e nem Kevin respondemos, zangados um com o outro. Thiers se deu por vencido finalmente e seguimos Kevin calados através da estrada de terra.

Logo avistei um cercado com bois. Era estranho, por um momento eu senti que teria mais dó de matar um animal do que uma pessoa, quando me lembrei que eu nunca fui vegetariana, e comia carne de boi sempre.

Kevin me explicou rapidamente o jeito mais fácil de matá-los, que era atacando o pescoço para atingir a jugular. Com o pensamento de que assim seria menos doloroso para o boi eu imitei o Kevin que acabava de atacar um animal.

O animal que eu perseguia fugiu de mim, percebendo a minha aproximação, então tive que correr pro um tempo atrás dele, mas finalmente o alcancei. A sua morte foi rápida. Bebi, acredito, que todo o seu sangue, até que finalmente me senti satisfeita.

- Ainda precisa melhorar muito. – Kevin disse com arrogância, mas eu não liguei muito, afinal era a pura verdade. Eu infelizmente estava usando uma blusa branca por baixo do sobretudo preto, e ela ficou completamente vermelho sangue. Enquanto Kevin não tinha sequer uma gota de sangue em sua blusa azul.

Eu estava me sentindo muito mais positiva agora, com a energia renovada. Mal percebi o forte cheiro de sangue humano que exalava de dentro da casa. Kevin foi mais rápido, sentindo que havia algo errado há 20 metros de distância. Ele correu a nossa frente, Thiers pegou minha mão e corremos juntos atrás dele.

Ao entrar na sala deparamos com ela cheia de sangue. E na parede branca estavam escritas em sangue as seguintes palavras:

_"Estamos com a garota. Vocês tem 24 horas para fazer uma troca, caso contrário ela estará morta."_

Fiquei paralisada quando acabei de ler aquilo. Eles realmente haviam nos seguido! Eles estiveram ali na casa e estavam com Hosun, dispostos a matá-la!

Ao reler o recado pela terceira vez o achei mal escrito, fora a falta de informações, vampiros tão antigos não deveriam escrever coloquialmente?

- Tem algo muito errado com esse recado. – disse Kevin com uma expressão concentrada.

- Você quer dizer além deles estarem ameaçando matar a Hosun? – perguntei irônica, apesar de saber exatamente ao que ele se referia.

- Não. Eu não acho que eles o tenham escrito. – ele respondeu sem se alterar.

- MARIA! – Thiers de repente gritou, indo para o corredor. Quando eu vi uma mulher caída ao chão ensangüentada. Ela havia sido morta decididamente por um vampiro.

Kevin continuou sem se mexer do lugar, analisando as palavras escritas.

- Maria está morta. O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Thiers preocupado.

- Se eles realmente quisessem levar a Samantha, porque não aproveitariam agora? – Kevin disse pensativo. – Quero dizer, para que eles nos dariam 24 horas para fazer uma troca por Hosun. Eles obviamente estão em maior número que nós agora, estamos sem o Dan e sem a Hosun e com uma vampira recém transformada.

Fiquei pouco tempo tentando entender a que Kevin estava se referindo. Não importava os motivos deles para aquele teatrinho, era tão sem sentido quanto eles esperarem eu me tornar vampira para me matar. O fato é que Hosun estava em perigo e nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa!

- Isso me cheira...- Kevin disse finalmente tirando os olhos da mensagem e procurando em volta, cheirando o ar a procura de algo. - ... a _Hosun_!

Antes que eu conseguisse exclamar um grande e desacreditado _"O que?"_ uma voz atrás de mim, perto das escadas tomou a palavra:

- Ahh! O que foi que me entregou?

* * *

_"__E seu rosto pinga em uma pilha de carne__  
__E então seu coração, coração bate__  
__Ele bombeia até a morte__  
__Principal ordem, exterminar__  
__Qualquer coisa que ainda sobrevive__Tudo que eu quis dizer__  
__E tudo que eu tenho que fazer__  
__Para quem eu faria isso?__  
__Hey, eu ou você" _

_[Astro Zombies – Misfits]_


	26. Emboscada

**N/A - Preparar**

**Apontar**

**Vai!**

**Kevin (L) Hosun =X**

_

* * *

_

_Cap 25 – Emboscada._

- Aaahh! O que foi que me entregou?

Virei-me assustada no mesmo momento, dando de cara com uma Hosun parada meigamente perto da escada, usando uma blusa amarela cheia de sangue.

- Hosun!! – eu exclamei e corri até ela. – Você está bem? Você fugiu? Eles fizeram algo com você? – eu perguntei preocupada que eles a tivessem machucado.

Antes que ela conseguisse responder Thiers e Kevin exclamaram juntos:

- _Hosun!_ – eles disseram em uníssono em tom de repreensão, zangados.

- Oi gente. – ela disse como se não tivesse feito nada. – E aí? Sentiram a minha falta?

- Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com a gente, hein? Ficou louca? Perdeu o juízo completamente? – Kevin tomou a palavra, falando sem nem parar para tomar fôlego. – Você sabe que estamos em uma situação delicada, que estamos desconfiados e com medo, sem saber onde você estava, e você ainda faz uma brincadeira sobre o próprio seqüestro?? Sabe o quanto nós ficamos preocupados???

- Então _você_ ficou preocupado? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

Kevin ficou sem graça por um momento, mas logo disfarçou e se recompôs, lançando seu olhar de desprezo a Hosun, que pareceu contentíssima.

- Desculpa gente, mas é que eu não resisti. – ela disse sorrindo. – Quanto tempo faz que eu não prego uma boa peça em vocês?

- Porque você está coberta de sangue?? – eu perguntei preocupada que algo lhe tivesse acontecido.

- Ahhh... – ela disse examinando sua blusa. – É, isso foi quando eu ataquei a humana...

- Você não atacou qualquer humana, Hosun! – disse Thiers bravo. – Você atacou a Maria! Ela que cuida dessa casa. Agora como eu vou explicar a morte dela ao povo que vêm trabalhar amanhã? Hein?? Você ignorou totalmente as regras da caça!

- Desculpa Thiers, eu não sabia quem era ela. – disse ela fingindo se sentir mal, mas visivelmente não sentia. – Eu estava há dias sem me alimentar e você sabe como eu fico nessas situações. – então ela se virou pra mim e perguntou confusa. – E porque _você_ está coberta de sangue?

- Eu ainda não aprendi direito, sabe? A me alimentar como vampira... – eu disse envergonhada.

- Não se preocupe. A maioria das pessoas demora um pouco a aprender...– disse Thiers bondosamente.

- E tem pessoas que nunca aprendem... – se manifestou Kevin do seu canto. Primeiro achei que ele estava me provocando, mas vi que seu olhar sarcástico estava pousado em Hosun, a provocação havia sido para ela.

Hosun sorriu travessamente para ele em reposta.

- E então. Como você escapou?? – perguntei, aparentemente eu era a única que não estava zangada com ela.

- Aaahh, foi muito fácil. Eles são bem burros na verdade. Eles me colocaram sozinha na traseira de uma van, sem ninguém vigiando! Tinha só dois vampiros, um dirigindo e outro no banco ao lado, mas tinha uma divisória entre o porta-malas e a cabine do motorista. Então quando estávamos há um tempo andando eles fecharam essa divisória. Eu peguei meu grampo de cabelo, abri o porta-malas e pulei! Eu sabia que vocês viriam pra cá, então peguei um ônibus e aqui estou eu! – ela terminou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Você saltou de um carro em movimento? – eu perguntei.

- Sim. Isso é fácil quando se é vampira. Alias você já é vampira agora né??? Parabéns Sam! E feliz aniversário atrasado!

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci sinceramente, era a primeira vez na vida que eu apreciava ouvir parabenizações de aniversario.

A postura zangada de Thiers em relação a Hosun não durou muito tempo. Já Kevin continuou emburrado, mas isso não era muito diferente do que ele era normalmente, mas seu mau humor definitivamente melhorou agora que Hosun estava a salvo. Hosun ficou incumbida da tarefa de limpar a parede e o chão sujos de sangue e de enterrar o corpo de Maria nos fundos da casa, como punição da sua brincadeira. Eu troquei de roupa e sem nem ao menos perceber caí no sono, de tão cansada que eu estava.

Eu tive um sonho estranho. _Sonhei que eu morava numa versão mais nova daquela casa, que eu trabalhava no cafezal todas as manhãs, e que durante a noite eu olhava entristecida pela janela, esperando que a vida tivesse algo mais._

Acordei brevemente e abri só um pouco os olhos, percebi que estava deitada em uma cama, Thiers estava dormindo na cama ao lado e Hosun em outra mais à frente. A última coisa que eu vi foi Kevin que ainda estava acordado, de pé perto da porta vigiando.

_Dormi novamente e sonhei que passeava em meio ao cafezal durante a noite, vendo a lua cheia e muitas estrelas no céu, respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro diferente que a noite tinha. Senti como se eu já tivesse feito aquele passei noturno muitas vezes. Eu me sentia feliz, eu adorava a noite._

_Ouvi um barulho de algo se movendo dentro do cafezal. O mato era alto então eu não podia ver o que estava lá. Ouvia passos se aproximando, folhas sendo afastadas por mãos. Sentia medo e ao mesmo tempo ansiedade para o que iria acontecer a seguir, meu coração batia disparado. Os passos estavam muito próximos agora, então eu conseguia ver a silhueta de alguém por entre as folhas, uma silhueta branca e masculina. Quando a pessoa finalmente saiu do meio da plantação e a luz da lua a iluminou, vi que era Kevin que me encarava._

_- Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei com uma voz que não era minha. Uma voz grossa masculina que eu conhecia muito bem. Foi quando eu percebi que eu era Thiers._

_- Calma. – disse Kevin, levantando as mãos, mostrando que não faria nada. – Eu sempre te vejo passeando por aqui durante a noite, então pensei em vir até aqui hoje e me apresentar. Sou Kevin, e você? – Kevin disse com uma pose diferente da usual. Ele parecia seguro de si e elegante como sempre, mas sem a arrogância e mau humor, ao invés disso ele sorria gentilmente._

_- Thiers. – este respondeu. Kevin lhe estendeu a mão, que foi apertada por Thiers. – Nossa. Você é gelado que nem os mortos! – Thiers disse brincalhão. _

_- É. Eu costumo ser um pouco frio. - Kevin sorriu brevemente e logo perguntou. – Então, porque você vem andar por aqui a essa hora da noite?_

_- Ah, eu adoro a noite! – disse Thiers. – Eu trabalho aqui durante o dia, e é bonito, mas não tanto quanto é à noite._

_- Entendo o que quer dizer. – disse Kevin sorrindo. – Também gosto de fazer passeios noturnos._

_- E você? Mora por aqui? – Thiers perguntou._

_- Sim. – disse Kevin, sem especificar onde. – Nós poderíamos nos encontrar qualquer noite dessas. – ele disse casualmente._

_- Isso seria legal. – concordou Thiers. Então luzes se acenderam na varanda da casa que estava mais à frente, Thiers olhou preocupado, sua mãe deveria ter percebido que ele não estava na cama. – Tenho que ir agora. Tchau!_

_E dizendo isso ele correu a toda a velocidade para a casa, esperava não levar uma bronca muito grande de sua mãe._

_- Tchau...- ele ouviu Kevin responder. Sentiu-se feliz por tê-lo conhecido._

Acordei de novo quando houve uma mudança de turno. Kevin havia se deitado na cama que antes estava Thiers, enquanto este agora fazia a vigia.

_Então eu era Thiers de novo, e estava olhando pela janela daquele mesmo quarto em que me encontrava. Olhava pela janela ansioso por algo. Então ele surgiu! Kevin saiu do meio do cafezal com toda sua pose elegante e olhou para cima, encontrando Thiers o olhando, lhe fez um sinal para que ele descesse. Thiers arrumou travesseiros em baixo das cobertas, e desceu pela janela animado ao encontro de Kevin._

Acordei definitivamente quando já era noite. Todos já estavam despertos e conversavam baixinho perto da mesma janela do meu sonho. Hosun me viu sentar e logo falou:

- Desculpa, Sam. Nós te acordamos?

- Não, não. Acho que dormi demais mesmo. Eu tive uns sonhos estranhos. – eu confessei.

- Ahh é?? O que você sonhou? – perguntou Hosun vindo até onde eu estava, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Eu sonhei que eu era o Thiers. – eu contei. – E que eu estava no meio do cafezal, e então o Kevin apareceu.

Thiers me olhava sorridente, como se já soubesse que isso fosse acontecer, Hosun me olhava ansiosa, como se esperasse que eu revelasse a fofoca da vez, e Kevin parecia envergonhado.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei notando o estranho comportamento.

- Eu esqueci de te contar. – Thiers disse. – Quando nós mordemos outro vampiro nós ficamos com algumas lembranças deles.

Agora fazia sentido!

- Então, foi assim que vocês se conheceram? – eu perguntei curiosa.

- Sim. – disse Thiers sorrindo.

- Conta mais, Sam. O que mais você sonhou?? – Hosun perguntou interessada.

- Não, não. Vamos parar por aí. – disse Kevin desesperado, pondo fim ao assunto.

Ficamos preocupados com Dan que ainda não havia dado noticia, ele ainda não sabia que Hosun estava sã e salva. Tentamos ligar várias vezes para o celular dele, mas sempre dava caixa postal. Imaginávamos o que podia ter acontecido, e torcíamos para que ele estivesse bem, esperando ansiosamente que o telefone tocasse.

Quando ele finalmente tocou, todos fomos correndo até ele para atender. Hosun chegou primeiro e o pôs no viva voz:

- _Alô? _– a voz de Dan foi ouvida por todos da sala.

- Daaaan! Eu escapei! Estou aqui com eles, onde você ta?? – perguntou Hosun preocupada.

- _Percebi que você tinha fugido há um tempo._ – ele disse, mas sua voz tinha um tom apressado e urgente. – _Era uma emboscada, Hosun! Eles queriam que você fugisse, um deles seguiu você para saber onde a Sam está! Os outros estão a caminho. Fujam! Eu encontro vocês..._- mas antes de Dan terminar o que dizia a ligação caiu.

- DAN!!! DAAAN! – Hosun gritava com o telefone. Então se pôs a discar o número do celular de novo, mas deu caixa postal.

- Deve ter acabado a bateria. – disse Kevin tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Você não pode ter certeza!!! – ela dizia começando a chorar, continuando a discar histericamente.

- O celular estava quase sem bateria quando ele saiu. Por isso eu disse para ele deixar desligado e que só ligasse quando tivesse noticia sua. – disse Kevin tentando ter paciência.

- Aaaah... É tudo culpa minha, agora?? – disse Hosun jogando o telefone longe. Ela chorava e gritava com Kevin ao mesmo tempo. – Porque _você_ não foi atrás de mim, hein? Se você tivesse ido ele não estaria _morto_ agora!

- ELE _NÃO_ ESTÁ MORTO! – Kevin gritou para ela de volta, com raiva. Conforme eles gritavam, se aproximavam como se quisessem estrangular um ao outro.– Eu queria ter ido atrás de você, mas Thiers me pediu para...- Hosun não o deixou terminar.

- QUERIA NADA! – ela gritou com o rosto muito próximo ao dele. – Você não liga pra ninguém a não ser o Thiers. Você não liga pra segurança da Sam, pro meu irmão possivelmente morto e principalmente, você não liga pra _MIM_! – ela vociferou com mais raiva do que eu nunca havia visto antes. E ela estava pronta para continuar gritando se Kevin não a tivesse calado...a beijando!

Eu não tinha certeza se ele a havia beijado porque queria provar que se importava com ela, ou só para fazê-la calar a boca. Talvez fosse um pouco dos dois ou talvez ele apenas quisesse beijá-la.

Kevin mantinha uma mão na cintura dela e uma na nuca para impedir que ela se soltasse. Não que ela parecesse querer se soltar, muito pelo contrário, ela havia se agarrado ao pescoço dele e correspondia o beijo com entusiasmo, quase violentamente.

Thiers e eu nos entre olhamos com a boca aberta em choque e olhos arregalados. Então nos viramos para ir a cozinha, afinal precisávamos discutir sobre o que o Dan havia falado, e Kevin e Hosun precisavam de privacidade.

- Para onde vamos agora?? – eu perguntei preocupada. – Um deles já deve estar aí fora, e Dan não disse quanto tempo eles iam demorar pra chegar.

- Vamos ter que correr! – disse Thiers igualmente preocupado. – Pelo o que Dan disse por enquanto só tem um aqui, e nós somos em quatro, então ele não vai querer lutar com a gente.

- E o Dan?? Você acha que ele está bem?? – perguntei.

- Sim. Dan sabe se cuidar muito bem. – ele me tranqüilizou. – Você ouviu o som de ônibus?? Acho que ele está vindo pra cá. Provavelmente Kevin está certo e a bateria do celular acabou mesmo.

- Kevin geralmente está certo. – eu tive que admitir.

- Então vamos arrumar nossas coisas. Pegue pedaços afiados de madeira, nós os usaremos como estacas se tivermos a oportunidade.

- Mas para onde vamos??? – eu perguntei. Mas não foi Thiers que me deu a resposta.

- Para onde eu costumava morar. – disse Kevin as minhas costas. Me virei e o vi encostado no portal da cozinha de braços cruzados, tentando sem sucesso fingir que nada havia acontecido entre ele e Hosun. Esta estava um pouco atrás dele, ainda no corredor, visivelmente envergonhada.

- Er....Tudo bem. – eu disse me retirando, tentando segurar o riso ao passar por eles.

Arrumamos tudo muito rápido e nos preparamos para sair. Apagamos todas as luzes e esperamos no escuro a fim de ouvir algum barulho.

Silêncio.

Kevin abriu a porta dos fundos com um chute e saiu correndo na frente, com Hosun em sua cola, virando a esquerda da casa. Ao mesmo tempo saímos Thiers e eu, e viramos para a direita. Assim o vampiro que viera sozinho não poderia seguir aos quatro ao mesmo tempo.

Demos a volta na casa e entramos dentro do cafezal ao mesmo tempo, indo sempre em frente e a procura do centro. Logo nós quatro nos encontramos, seguindo respectivamente Kevin, Hosun, eu e Thiers.

Pulamos várias cercas, passamos por diversas plantações, entre cítricos, cana-de-açúcar e café, até atingirmos uma mata alta e fechada, cheia de arvores, até o ponto de não ser possível ver o céu estrelado. Paramos quando já estávamos bem infiltrados nela. Kevin parecia procurar alguma coisa.

- Onde estamos? – perguntei.

- Em uma parte da Mata Atlântica. – Kevin disse. – Mas estou procurando um lugar especifico.

- Na Mata Atlântica? Vai ser difícil achar alguma coisa! Seria difícil até achar a saída daqui a esse ponto. - eu disse cansada. – Sempre ouvi dizer que a mata atlântica é extremamente fechada.

- É por isso que é um ótimo esconderijo...- Kevin disse farejando o ar. – Por aqui.

Todos o seguimos. Andamos por mais alguns minutos até vi uma parede de rocha a minha frente. Era uma caverna.

- Lar, doce lar! – Kevin disse sarcástico.

Mais uma vez senti verdadeira admiração por Kevin. Ele realmente havia morado pelo mundo todo, e pensava rápido. Estaríamos abrigados do sol, e tão infiltrados na floresta que era impossível que alguém que não fosse Kevin soubesse que aquele lugar existia. Mas eu via uma grande falha nesse plano, sem comunicação alguma com o mundo lá fora, como Dan, se é que estava vivo, poderia nos encontrar?

----------------

_"Preparar, aprontar, vai! __  
__É hora de correr__  
__O céu está mudando, nós somos um__  
__Juntos podemos fazer isso__  
__Enquanto o mundo está desabando__  
__Não dê as costas!__Nós estamos olhando pra trás de novo__  
__Nossa solidão e dor__  
__Nunca estiveram tão acordadas"_

_[Ready, Set, Go! – Tokio Hotel]_


	27. Lobo Mau

**N/A: Esse capitulo é beeemmm confuso, espero q dê pra entender ^^'**

**Oque esta em negrito é POV de um um narrador observador**

**O que esta nromal é a visão da Sam, como sempre.**

**O nome desse capitulo só faz snetido no rpoximo, é pq tive que dividi-lo pq tinha ficado muito grande. XD**

**O proximo capitulo é tecnicamente o último, depois eu esplico o pq de ser "tecnicamente"**

**Espero q gostem ^^**

* * *

_Cap 26 – Lobo Mau._

**Um carro parava em frente ao grande portão de madeira branco. Uma mulher descia do carro com elegância, seguida por mais três vampiros. Ela era alta e esguia, tinha longos cabelos pretos e a pele pálida de aparência frágil, não aparentava ter mais que 40 anos. O portão estava trancado com uma grossa corrente, mas com um chute o portão, frágil pelo longo tempo que existia, cedeu. Os três vampiros lhe deram passagem para ela ir à frente, lhe fazendo uma curta reverencia, ela sempre andava a frente de todos. **

**Aproximaram-se da casa, as luzes estavam todas apagadas. Estaria a sua neta bastarda ali? Ela estava ansiosa para conhecê-la! Mas então um quarto vampiro saiu do meio do cafezal, ele ofegava como se tivesse corrido muito, seu rosto pálido tinha uma expressão preocupada.**

**- Líder! – ele disse a reverenciando assim que chegara perto o bastante. – Como foi de viajem?**

**- Onde estão eles, Arthur?- perguntou ela ignorando a pergunta.**

**- E-eles não estão mais aqui, líder. Fugiram! – ele disse receoso.**

**- Como fugiram? Você disse há poucas horas que eles estavam aqui! – Elizabeth disse com um tom calmo irônico.**

**- Eu os vi saindo, correndo para o meio do mato. – ele disse apontando para o cafezal. – Eu tentei segui-los, líder! Mas eles se infiltraram na floresta, é uma mata muito fechada, se eu os seguisse para dentro dela eu não saberia voltar! – explicou-se o vampiro visivelmente apreensivo com a reação da líder.**

**- Você fez certo, querido Arthur...- ela começou a dizer, mas Arthur a interrompeu brevemente.**

**- Muito obrigado, Elizabeth. – ele disse fazendo-lhe uma longa reverencia.**

**- ...Se você se perdesse, eu não teria como saber para onde eles foram. – ela continuou, e antes que ele terminasse a reverencia ela lhe atacou o pescoço, sugando seu sangue com voracidade, o pegando de surpresa.**

**Um grito terrível foi ouvido pela noite.**

**- Vou-me deitar para descobrir para onde eles foram. Andrey, preste atenção caso um deles apareça. – Elizabeth ordenou.**

**- Sim, líder.**

**- E livre-se dessa carcaça. – ela disse se referindo ao vampiro morto, dando um chute na porta da frente da casa, abrindo-a. Já dentro da sala sussurrou para ela mesma. – Que atrevimento me chamar de Elizabeth!**

**Elizabeth dormiu e então sonhou com o cafezal do lado de fora, ela estava escondida entre o mato, tinha uma boa visão da porta da frente da casa. Ouviu uma porta ser aberta estrondosamente, e viu quatro figuras correndo em sua direção. Viu dois passarem bem próximos a ela, ela era Arthur. Correu sem conseguir ver as duas figuras, mas podia ouvir os passos no chão e os galhos sendo afastados, continuou correndo até o final do cafezal e teve a breve visão de duas vampiras e dois vampiros adentrando na plantação seguinte. Ele continuou os seguindo avidamente, tinha que saber para onde iriam! Se ele os perdesse Elizabeth nunca o perdoaria, ele estaria morto antes da menina a quem estava perseguindo. As plantações finalmente acabaram e havia uma floresta à frente, ele os viu entrar ali, e os seguiu, mas as arvores eram muito próximas e traiçoeiras, ele não conseguiu mais ver os vampiros correndo a sua frente, e nem ouvi-los afastando o mato, só podia ouvir os sons dos próprios passos. Deu meia volta.**

**Elizabeth acordou rosnando, enfurecida. Aquilo estava começando a irritá-la, ela não teria como encontrar a garota em algum lugar da mata atlântica!**

**Ela havia imaginado a cena dramática. Sua neta bastarda surpresa e amedrontada quando ela invadisse a casa. Talvez brincasse com ela um pouco antes de matá-la, talvez torturasse seus amiguinhos vampiros para vê-la sofrer, depois os cederia a sede de seus seguidores, mas Samantha seria dela! Ela queria as suas lembranças, suas **_**últimas**_** lembranças.**

**Voltou a dormir pensando nas últimas lembranças de Arthur, e em como um dos vampiros que estava com sua neta lhe parecia familiar.**

Estava me sentindo muito cansada depois de toda a corrida pelo meio da floresta, bem mais cansada do que Thiers, Kevin ou Hosun estavam. Eu me sentia fraca novamente e com sede, muita sede. Mas não fazia muito tempo que eu havia me alimentado! Isso não era estranho? Eu deveria estar com tanta sede de novo? Hosun estava bem alimentada, afinal havia matado Maria na noite anterior, mas Kevin que havia tido a mesma alimentação que eu não parecia estar com sede. E Thiers que não havia se alimentado desde quando foi me buscar no mausoléu também não parecia preocupado com isso, pelo contrario, parecia preocupado comigo.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou gentilmente.

- Sim. – eu disse de forma nada convincente. Ele me lançou um olhar desacreditado, então eu completei. – Só estou com um pouco de sede.

- Deve estar morrendo de sede, isso sim! – ele disse não se deixando enganar. – Quando nos tornamos vampiros temos que nos alimentar com mais freqüência, o corpo passou por muitas transformações, demora a se acostumar! – ele explicou.

- Mas não tem uma alma viva aqui! Mesmo se tivesse, eu não conseguiria encontrar – eu disse.

- Pode tomar o meu sangue. – ele disse não me surpreendendo, eu sabia que ele estaria disposto a isso se fosse preciso, mas eu não queria sugar a energia dele, eu sabia que ao me deixar mais forte, ele ficaria mais fraco. Mas o que me surpreendeu, foi que quando Thiers levantava a manga da blusa e oferecia seu braço a mim, Kevin segurou o seu braço e o afastou de mim com um olhar repreensivo.

- Faz muito tempo que você não se alimenta. – ele disse a Thiers.

- Mas ela... – Thiers tentou contrapôs, mas para sua e minha surpresa Kevin tinha outra solução.

- Eu faço isso. – e dizendo isso ele ofereceu seu braço para mim.

Eu e Thiers ficamos cerca de um minuto olhando abobados para Kevin que mantinha sua expressão dura, até que este quebrou o silêncio.

- Se está esperando um convite saiba que não vai ter. – Kevin disse.

Foi o bastante para mim. Eu não tinha muita escolha e estava realmente com sede. Não queria enfraquecer Thiers e nunca teria coragem de pedir isso a mais ninguém. Mas já que ele estava se oferecendo, eu não via porque recusar.

O sangue de Kevin tinha um gosto diferente do de Thiers, e diferente do sangue do boi. Sangue sempre teve gosto de metal para o meu antigo paladar humano. Era estranho descobrir as diversas opções de sabores de sangue que existiam no mundo. Comecei a pensar qual seria o gosto do sangue humano. Bebi apenas o suficiente para não me sentir tão fraca, pois a sede embora um pouco menor continuava ali.

Kevin cobriu seu braço novamente e se afastou, foi quando eu lembrei das conseqüências de tomar sangue de outro vampiro: Quais seriam as lembranças que eu teria de Kevin?

- Vou vigiar os arredores. – anunciou Kevin. – Se eu der sorte pode ser que encontre o Dan...Vocês não saiam daí para não se perderem. – ele disse dando as costas. Mas então completou. – Você pode vir comigo se quiser, Hosun.

- _Eu_?? – ela perguntou boquiaberta, sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

- Não precisa vir se não quiser. – ele disse se pondo para fora da caverna. Hosun lançou um olhar surpreso para mim e Thiers, e correu para acompanhar Kevin.

Thiers se aproximou de mim então, sentando-se ao meu lado no chão da caverna.

- Ta tudo bem agora?? – ele perguntou, eu acenei com a cabeça. – Sangue de vampiro não alimenta muito, né? Mas foi muito legal da parte do Kevin oferecer a você. – ele disse com admiração. – A última vez que um vampiro sugou o sangue dele, foi quando ele foi transformado.

**Elizabeth estava sentada em uma poltrona da sala como se esta fosse um trono e dois vampiros permaneciam parados em pé ao lado dela como se fossem seus criados. O vampiro de aparência gótica com a estranha cicatriz na bochecha esquerda adentrou a sala, parando em frente a vampira, lhe fazendo uma reverencia.**

**- Já cuidei do corpo, líder. Deseja mais alguma coisa? – perguntou ele.**

**- Sabe Andrey, estive me perguntando... Quem são esses garotos que andam com minha neta? – Elizabeth perguntou.**

**- Não sei, líder. Pelo que percebi o mais alto é namorado dela, o outro é o líder do Clã. O terceiro garoto e a vampira que pegamos primeiramente tem algum parentesco...- ele explicava, mas foi interrompido.**

**- Espere! – ela ordenou. – Você disse terceiro garoto?**

**- Sim. – Andrey confirmou. – O mais baixo, que usa um colar rosa...**

**- Eu não vi terceiro garoto! – ela esbravejou. – Na lembrança de Arthur só havia dois garotos e duas garotas!!! Onde está o terceiro garoto? – ela perguntou com raiva.**

**As feições de Andrey tornaram-se preocupadas por um instante. Seu olhar correu em volta da sala, como se esperasse que o garoto estivesse lá, pronto para atacá-los.**

**- Vasculhem a casa! – ordenou Elizabeth aos dois vampiros que estavam em pé. – E você, Andrey, vigie lá fora! Vou pensar se deixarei você entrar no final da noite, ou se vou deixar o sol queimar o resto de você, o que deixei de fazer da última vez! – ela disse com ácido na voz.**

**Andrey tocou a cicatriz de sua bochecha inconscientemente e saiu da sala com a cabeça baixa.**

**Os outros dois vampiros logo voltaram, um deles anunciando.**

**- A casa está limpa. – ele disse.**

**- Só se você quer dizer que o garoto não está aqui, porque essa casa realmente precisa de uma limpeza. – ela disse sarcástica, então com seu tom de ordem disse. – Limpem!**

**Os dois vampiros se retiraram prontos para atendê-la.**

**- Não vejo a hora de voltar a Londres! – ela disse para si mesma.**

Kevin e Hosun estavam demorando, logo amanheceria! Thiers e eu estávamos extremamente preocupados que eles pudessem ter se perdido pela mata, ou mortos pelos outros vampiros. Saímos da caverna e ficamos na frente dela olhando ao redor das árvores sem saber o que fazer.

- HOSUN! KEVIN! – eu chamei.

- Shiuuu! – Thiers disse. – Se você gritar sua vó pode nos encontrar!

No mesmo momento ouvimos passos entre as árvores, grama sendo pisada e gravetos sendo quebrados. Thiers e eu paralisamos. E se não fossem Kevin e Hosun? Os passos se aproximavam e então Dan apareceu entre as arvores.

- Oi gente! – ele disse com um breve sorriso. Tive um breve alivio seguido por apreensão. Dan não estava sozinho.

Sem tempo de processar essa informação foram ouvidos passos apressados vindo de outra direção, e do meio da mata surge Kevin que pula diretamente onde Dan estava, seguido por Hosun. Hosun se pôs a abraçar o seu irmão, enquanto Kevin segurava fortemente o acompanhante.

- Quem é você? – Kevin perguntou com a voz dura, imobilizando o garoto no chão.

- Kevin! Não faça isso, ele está do nosso lado! – Dan disse se livrando do abraço da irmã, indo socorrer o garoto. – Esse é o Hangye.

O garoto finalmente se levantou e sorriu para nós, deixando a mostra seus caninos afiados, ele era um vampiro. Ele era bem pálido e tão alto quanto Thiers. Tinha o cabelo preto e bem liso tinha traços bonitos e olhos puxados castanhos, se parecia um pouco com Kevin, mas tinha um ar doce e inocente.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – Hangye disse educadamente.

- Você o conhece? – perguntou Kevin desconfiado.

- Conheço. Quer dizer, o conheci esses dias. – Dan disse coçando a cabeça em sinal do nervosismo. – Contei a história a ele, e ele está disposto a nos ajudar.

- Você ficou maluco??? Como confia nele? Não vê que ele pode ser um espião? – disse Kevin pronto para atacá-lo de novo, mas Dan o impediu.

- Kevin! – Dan o repreendeu. – _Eu_ o transformei.

- O QUE?? – nós todos perguntamos juntos.

- Ele estava morrendo! Ele tinha sofrido um seqüestro, mas ele não tem família, então quando os seqüestradores descobriram isso o largaram no meio da estrada e deram um tiro nele...- Dan explicava a história, comovido. – Eu não podia deixar ele sangrando lá, podia?

- Podia! – Kevin disse nervoso. – Se não conseguiu ver o sangue devia ter se alimentado dele até a última gota! Assim não o transformaria em vampiro.

- Não, não podia. Eu não sei porque, mas senti que Hangye era diferente. Que nem você quando conheceu o Thiers. – disse Dan. – Podemos ficar com ele? Por favor? – perguntou como quem pede pra mãe um cachorrinho.

- Ótimo. – Kevin disse com ironia. – Outro vampiro recém transformado pra alimentar.

Com essa Kevin deu-lhes as costas e saiu emburrado. E eu, Thiers e Hosun ficamos boquiabertos. Hosun foi logo abraçar o novo membro da família, contente. Thiers e eu também tentamos conhecer Hangye, ele era realmente intrigante, parecia se conformar perfeitamente com a existência de vampiros, e com ser um vampiro a partir de agora, e disposto a nos ajudar no que fosse preciso. Ele era engraçado, excêntrico e ingênuo.

- Como nos encontrou? – Kevin fez a pergunta.

- Eu sabia que vocês viriam pra cá. Eu te conheço melhor do que imagina, Kevin. Não sabia exatamente onde era, mas por sorte ouvi a Sam chamando por vocês, então segui por onde o som havia vindo. – Dan explicou com simplicidade.

Quando amanheceu eu e Hangye fomos dormir, nos cansávamos mais por sermos recém transformados, dormimos durante todo o dia. Quando a noite chegou Kevin e Hosun foram vigiar em volta da floresta, enquanto Dan e Thiers ficaram na caverna conosco.

Sonhei que eu era Kevin. Estava andando por uma rua diferente, por gostar de arte reconheci que a arquitetura ao redor a China. Já era noite e estava escuro, a rua estava deserta, exceto por Kevin. Ao virar em uma esquina Kevin fora surpreendido por uma mulher de uns 40 anos, ela tinha cabelo preto longo e pele pálida. A mulher atacou Kevin, deixando a mostra seus dentes pontudos. Kevin tentou lutar, mas era inútil, a vampira tomou seu sangue_ quase_ até a última gota. Quando achou que havia feito o trabalho completo, largou Kevin no chão e se afastou elegantemente.

Acordei tão assustada que deixei Thiers preocupado.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Já sei porque Kevin não gosta de mulheres. Ele foi mordido por uma _vampira_!

**Andrey estava escondido bem ao fundo do cafezal quando os viu aparecer. Kevin andava na frente, seguido de perto por Hosun, Andrey os reconheceu facilmente. Pensou em Elizabeth, se ele levasse o garoto que era o líder, ela o perdoaria! Ele poderia pressioná-lo depois para descobrir onde Samantha estava, sua líder iria adorar se fosse ele quem a trouxesse. Então ele se preparou entre o mato, esperando pelo o momento certo de atacar.**

**- Kevin, você não acha que devemos falar sobre isso? – perguntou Hosun incerta.**

**- Falar sobre o que? – disse Kevin dificultando.**

**- Sobre o que nós...- Hosun começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida bruscamente por Kevin, que lhe tapou a boca com a mão.**

**- Acho que ouvi alguma coisa. – ele disse num sussurro.**

**Andrey saiu do meio da mata e os atacou. Hosun voou pra longe, e Andrey e Kevin rolavam no chão, lutavam ferozmente. Andrey era maior e Kevin estava enfraquecido por ter doado sangue, Andrey estava ganhando. Quando Hosun se recuperou e olhou para Kevin este a disse:**

**- FUJA! – ele gritou em tom de ordem, e embora ela não quisesse fazê-lo, ela obedeceu e correu mata adentro, torcendo para que acertasse o caminho de volta.**

_-_ Eles pegaram o Kevin! – Hosun apareceu na caverna chorando.

- O QUÊ? – perguntamos todos.

- Aquele gótico. Ele estava esperando, e ele pegou o Kevin. – ela disse entre soluços. – Ele me mandou fugir, mas eu vou voltar lá. Dan, por favor, vem comigo! Hangye e Sam, melhor ficarem aqui. E acho que o Thiers vai querer ficar com a Sam...

- Nada disso. Não vou deixar vocês dois irem lá sozinhos! – Thiers contrapôs.

- É! Eu vou também! – disse Hangye animado, como se estivesse indo para a Disneylândia.

- E eu que não vou ficar aqui no meu casulo. – eu disse com raiva.

- Não! Sam, estamos fazendo tudo isso por você. – disse Thiers.

- Ah sim, isso me faz sentir bem melhor! – eu disse. – Vamos todos e vamos surpreendê-los exatamente como eles iriam fazer. Estamos em um bom número, certo?

- É... eles estavam só em cinco até onde eu sei. – disse Dan.

- Nós somos em cinco também! Seis se contar com o Kevin! – Hosun disse esperançosa.

- Mas...- Thiers iria contrapor, mas sua aflição era grande demais, não estava acostumado a tomar decisões, sempre quem liderava era Kevin! – Ta bom... Vamos!

**Kevin foi jogado com violência no chão da sala, surpreendendo quem estava lá dentro. Os dois vampiros se adiantaram e o seguraram, o impedindo de se mover. Elizabeth o olhou atentamente, ele a era estranhamente familiar.**

**- Eu o trouxe para ti, líder. – Andrey disse se pondo de joelhos na frente dela. – Ele é o líder do Clã, podemos chegar nela através dele!**

**- Não, não podem. – disse Kevin com um sorriso sarcástico. Ele encarava Elizabeth de volta com ódio, mais ódio do que jamais sentira!**

**Andrey e os outros dois vampiros o jogaram no chão e o chutaram como punição do atrevimento.**

**- Enought! (Basta) – Elizabeth ordenou. – Então querido, você está disposto a morrer só para protegê-la?**

**- Não. Faço isso só para irritar você. – Kevin disse ainda caído no chão.**

**A punição dessa vez foi tão bruta que deixou o vampiro desacordado.**

**- Levem-no ao quarto acima, depois resolvo o que fazer com ele. – ela disse sem se importar.**

**Os vampiros a obedeceram. Ela logo os seguiu, decidindo o que iria fazer. Abriu a porta do quarto, o garoto havia retomado a consciência.**

**- Deixe-nos! – ela ordenou aos vampiros, que assentiram e se retiraram.**

**Ela se aproximou de Kevin, segurou seu rosto e mordeu seu pescoço. O gosto era familiar! Ela já o havia provado antes. Mas então ela foi arremessada para longe. Embora o vampiro estivesse muito fraco ainda tinha forças para se defender tamanho era o ódio que sentia por aquela vampira. Fazia muito tempo que Elizabeth não lutava ou caçava, normalmente seus seguidores faziam todo o trabalho sujo para ela, ela estava fraca. Então deixou o vampiro no chão, tomar sangue o suficiente e precisava dormir para saber onde estava a garota, depois seus seguidores cuidariam dele.**

**Deixou o aposento se dirigindo ao quarto ao lado para dormir. Abriu a porta e foi empurrada com violência contra a mesma.**

**- Olá vovó. Sentiu saudades?**

* * *

_"Você não pode fugir da ira do meu coração_

_Vibrando com a sua música fúnebre_

_Toda a fé é desejo pois o Inferno foi recuperado_

_E o amor é poeira nas mãos da vergonha_

_Deixe-me sangrar esta canção pra você_

_E guiar-lhe através deste caminho no escuro_

_Onde é o meu lugar até que sinta seu calor..._

_Refrão:_

_Abrace-me como você se agarrou à vida quando_

_todos os medos se concretizaram e sepultaram-me_

_E ame-me como você amou ao sol,_

_queimando o sangue no meu coração de vampiro" [Vamprie Heart – HIM]_


	28. Independência

**N/A: Esse capitulo é um pouquinhooo confuso, principalmente pelo flashback logo no começo, mas acho q dá pra entender ^^**

**Espero que sejam esclarecidas todas as dúvidas e que gostem ^^**

**PS: Tem outro N/A no fim do capitulo, nao deixe de lê-lo.**

_

* * *

_

_Cap 27 – (In)dependência._

_[Flash back]_

Corríamos a toda a velocidade através das plantações. Durante o longo percurso tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era como alguém poderia ser mais forte do que Kevin, quando me dei conta de que eu mesma o havia enfraquecido tomando o seu sangue, e a culpa seria minha se ele morresse. Hosun, Dan e principalmente Thiers nunca me perdoariam por isso. _Eu_ nunca me perdoaria por isso.

Já estávamos no cafezal da família de Thiers quando encontramos um corpo de um vampiro carbonizado pelo sol jogado lá no meio. Era difícil reconhecê-lo pelo grau da queimadura, achei por um momento que era o corpo de Kevin. Alívio, não era ele.

- Esse é o vampiro que seguiu a Hosun! – Dan disse o reconhecendo.

- Então agora eles estão só em quatro!!! – Hangye disse.

Continuamos correndo até a casa. Hangye e Dan entraram pela porta da frente e Hosun, Thiers e eu pela dos fundos silenciosamente. Hosun e Hangye se puseram a lutar contra Andrey, enquanto Thiers e Dan lutavam com os outros dois. Eu os deixei, subindo as escadas para o andar de cima, eu sabia o que eu devia fazer e exatamente com quem eu deveria lutar. Entrei na primeira porta que vi a minha frente, a porta se fechando atrás de mim, era um quarto, mas não havia ninguém lá, teria que tentar o seguinte, ela deveria estar em algum deles! Talvez eu encontrasse Kevin! Eu esperava encontrar Kevin com vida! Não conseguia ouvir nada o que acontecia lá em baixo.

Mas antes de eu conseguir concluir o pensamento ou dar se quer um passo a mais, a maçaneta do quarto se mexeu. Uma vampira alta e esguia de cabelos pretos entrava no quarto, distraída. Eu simplesmente soube que ela era Elizabeth em menos de um segundo.

Pulei contra ela com a mesma ferocidade que Kevin costumava usar, a imprensando contra a porta, agora fechada.

_[Fim do Flash back]_

- Olá vovó. Sentiu saudades? – perguntei usando o meu melhor tom sarcástico.

Os olhos dela encontraram os meus. Olhos arregalados, surpresos, curiosos...raivosos. Eu conhecia aqueles olhos, eu os havia visto naquela mesma noite. Eu os havia visto na lembrança de Kevin.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela disse se livrando do aperto. Ficamos nos rondando pelo o quarto, uma esperando a outra atacar. Apesar de eu ser recém transformada e sem ter bebido muito sangue, eu tinha um estimulante poderoso: Ódio!

O ódio que eu sentia se transformou em uma força sobre-humana. E eu tinha ódio _e_ uma causa, agora ainda maior.

- Sabe vovó? Eu aprendi hoje que se você morde um humano e não toma o sangue até a última gota, ele se torna um vampiro. – eu disse com ironia. Vi pela expressão de Elizabeth que ela entendia perfeitamente que eu me referia a Kevin.

- Vai me matar, Samantha? – ela disse com o mesmo tom de ironia. – Ele não é nada seu, e eu sou sua vó, sua família! Ainda que você não goste...– ela tentou apelar para o sentimentalismo. Ela não me conhecia, sentimentalismo não me afetava, sempre fui uma pessoa fria. E eu nunca havia sentido tanto ódio. O ódio dela não era maior que o meu.

- Não me venha com essa história de vovozinha. Eu sei muito bem que nessa história você é o lobo mau. – eu disse por fim. E a ataquei novamente, dessa vez mantendo ela imobilizada na parede.

- ANDREY! – Elizabeth finalmente gritou por socorro, percebendo que eu realmente estava disposta àquilo, que se ela não saísse daquele quarto naquele momento, _eu_ é quem iria matar _ela_, e não o contrario como ela havia planejado há tanto tempo: pelos últimos vinte anos.

- Ninguém virá te socorrer. Meus amigos estão cuidando deles. – eu disse demonstrando uma confiança que eu não sentia. Eu não sabia quem havia levado a melhor lá embaixo. Ouvi passos subindo as escadas, se fosse Andrey ou um dos outros seguidores dela eu estaria morta. Eu tinha que agir logo, pelo menos se eu morresse, ela também morreria.

Segurei os seus dois braços com uma só mão e em um movimento rápido peguei o pedaço de madeira afiado em forma de estaca que levava dentro do meu casaco e com toda a força que possuía o enfiei no coração da vampira a minha frente.

Um grito agudo fora ouvido por toda a casa e o sangue dela pintou a parede e começava a escorrer por todo o chão. Eu estava com tanta sede que não sobraria uma gota para contar a história. Pensando bem, o sangue dela me contaria a história: Que lembranças horríveis eu teria dela?

A porta foi aberta com um estrondo.

- Sam?? Você está bem?? – perguntou Thiers entrando pela a porta, me encontrando debruçada sobre o corpo sem vida.

- Sim. – eu respondi, completamente banhada pelo sangue de Elizabeth. Sangue eu nunca consideraria meu sangue. Sangue que agora corria pelas minhas veias.

Ainda tinha que aprender a me alimentar sem fazer sujeira.

.

Quando estávamos na rodoviária de Avaré prontos para comprar a passagem de volta para casa, Dan nos surpreendeu.

- Eu não vou voltar.– ele disse.

- COMO ASSIM? – perguntou Hosun histericamente.

- Está na hora de mudar. Eu estive tanto tempo parado que eu nem me lembrava de que existia mais no mundo! Esses últimos dias me fez perceber que eu estava infeliz, que eu ainda estou vivo e que tenho muitas coisas para conhecer. – antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo ele acrescentou. - Hangye já concordou em ir comigo. – Dan disse, então se virou apenas pra Hosun. – Agora você está crescida, Hosun. Não precisa mais de mim, então eu posso pensar em mim mesmo.

- Não Dan! Eu não vou deixar você ir!! – ela disse abraçando ele, como se pudesse impedi-lo a força de partir.

- Não Hosun....Sou eu que estou deixando você ir. – Dan disse. Hosun o soltou surpresa. Ela estava livre da proteção do irmão, livre para seguir o caminho que quisesse.

- M-Mas pra onde você vai?? – Hosun perguntou em tom de choro.

- Pra qualquer lugar! Não importa muito.– ele respondeu com olhos brilhantes de excitação. - Vou descobrir o mundo!

.

Thiers e eu estávamos sentados lado a lado em poltronas do ônibus da 00:45. Hosun e Kevin estavam no banco de trás, Hosun chorava baixinho enquanto Kevin já recuperado tentava consolá-la sem o mínimo jeito.

- Ainda não acredito que Dan foi embora. – eu disse para Thiers num sussurro.

- Dan sempre teve um espírito aventureiro, mas tinha que cuidar de Hosun. Agora ele percebeu que precisa mais. – disse Thiers pensativo. – Agora só falta Hosun perceber que não precisa mais dele também.

- Eu bem que queria conhecer o mundo! – eu disse-lhe em tom sonhador, como uma indireta.

- Você quer?? – ele perguntou. – Porque não disse antes? Poderia ter ido com Dan e Hangye! Tenho certeza que eles gostariam de ter companhia.

- Não quero ir com eles. – eu respondi. – Quero ir com você! – eu disse deixando as indiretas de lado.

Thiers ficou sem graça por um momento e então disse.

- Eu te disse uma vez...Dan sempre foi mais rebelde do que eu... – ele disse sem graça. – Eu não teria coragem de abandonar Kevin...Principalmente agora que Dan acaba de deixá-lo...

- Dan percebeu que Hosun não precisava mais dele, está na hora de você perceber que Kevin não precisa mais de você. – eu disse indicando Kevin e Hosun sentados atrás de nós. – E que _você_ não precisa mais dele. – eu acrescentei sabendo que essa era a pura verdade.

.

.

.

Haviam se passado alguns dias desde que havíamos derrotado Elizabeth e seus seguidores. Minha mãe, Rossana, finalmente podia respirar aliviada, como não fazia há 20 anos, e finalmente podia seguir com sua vida, ou ainda melhor: recomeçar sua vida. Dan ainda estava viajando e não sabíamos o seu paradeiro, mas tínhamos absoluta certeza de que aonde quer que estivessem, ele e Hangye estavam bem... e felizes.

Eu estava com as malas prontas, havia chamado um táxi que me levaria ao aeroporto e de lá eu decidiria para que lugar do mundo iria a seguir. Mas antes eu precisava fazer algo.

Eu estava na porta do quarto de Kevin, tomando coragem para bater. Dei três toques e esperei.

- Entre. – a voz de Kevin falou através da porta.

Abri e entrei no aposento, ele estava sentado em uma poltrona preta perto da janela, lendo um livro. O mesmo livro que eu costumava ler no cursinho quando os conheci.

- Esse livro é muito bom. – eu disse para chamar-lhe atenção, que até então não havia tirado os olhos do livro.

- Aaah. – ele exclamou, olhando finalmente pra mim. - È você.

- Eu vim me despedir. – eu disse. – E agradecer...- eu acrescentei sem graça. - ....por tudo!

- Foi você que derrotou Elizabeth. - Kevin disse dando de ombros. – Não tem pelo o que agradecer a mim.

- Tenho sim. – eu discordei. – Agora eu entendo que você tinha motivos gigantescos para não gostar de mim, mesmo que não soubesse que eu era de certa forma parente da vampira que te transformou. E mesmo assim você me ajudou tanto! Me defendeu, me deu um teto, até me ajudou a ficar com Thiers, embora você gostasse dele...

- Eu quero que ele seja feliz. – Kevin disse com simplicidade, me interrompendo.

- Eu sei... Eu também. – eu disse, tentando retomar o pensamento. – Mas também quero que você seja feliz. Sei que não é fácil pra você se separar dele, principalmente por ser por minha causa, que tecnicamente não sou da família e...

- Você é da família. – Kevin me interrompeu novamente. – Isso é inegável agora!

- Pior que é verdade. – eu disse rindo nervosamente. – Isso é tão irônico! Elizabeth sendo a minha vó e a sua criadora... É como se você fosse meu tio!

- Não estava me referindo a esse tipo de parentesco. – Kevin disse sem olhar pra mim, olhava para a capa do livro fechada. – Não gosto de pensar desse jeito, se fosse assim Thiers seria meu filho. E seu primo.

- E Hosun seria sua neta! – eu disse seguindo o raciocínio. – Tem razão, é melhor não pensar assim.

Kevin então voltou sua atenção ao livro, o abrindo na página que estava marcada, como se fosse um sinal para eu sair, mas eu continuei firme.

- Você acha que existe alguma relação as nossas personalidades tão parecidas entre si, com Elizabeth e tudo mais?– eu perguntei. - Ela também era bem egocêntrica.

- Prefiro pensar que não levo nada dela. Nós temos controle total sobre as nossas personalidades. Eu não sou como ela. – ele disse, então tirou a atenção do livro e finalmente olhou para mim. – E nem você.

- Obrigada. – eu disse sabendo que esse era o maior elogio que Kevin poderia me fazer no momento. Ele finalmente me aceitava, eu era oficialmente parte da família agora. Eu não havia ficado com nenhuma lembrança de Elizabeth, pois quando bebi seu sangue ela já estava morta, achei melhor que fosse assim, a lembrança que eu tinha dela e Kevin já me perturbava o bastante.

Ouvimos então um carro parando em frente a casa seguido por uma buzina.

- O táxi chegou. – eu anunciei. – Nós vamos sentir sua falta. – eu confessei sinceramente, então me virei para a porta saindo.

- Eu também. – Kevin respondeu em um sussurro, como se não tivesse pretendido dizê-lo em voz alta.

Kevin e Hosun me acompanharam até a porta. O taxista colocou a bagagem no porta-malas enquanto eu entrava no táxi. Thiers já estava lá dentro.

Espiei Kevin e Hosun pela a janela do carro, e vi que Kevin segurava a mão dela discretamente, a deixando extremamente encabulada. Quando o carro deu a partida eu disse a Thiers, enquanto acenava para Kevin e Hosun:

- Acho que às vezes amor e ódio realmente andam juntos.

Thiers sorriu entendendo o que eu queria dizer. Ele olhou pela janela Kevin e Hosun se afastando, e então se voltou para mim de novo.

- Particularmente agora gosto mais do ditado "Os opostos se atraem". – ele disse divertido.

- Verdade. Esse se aplica aos dois casos! – eu disse sorrindo.

- Pra onde vamos agora? – Thiers perguntou com meu sorriso assustador preferido.

- Pra qualquer lugar! - eu respondi imitando a fala de Dan, abraçando Thiers em seguida. – Realmente não importa muito...

.

Paradoxalmente Thiers teve que aprender a ser mais independente, enquanto eu tive que aceitar não ser tão auto-suficiente, que eu podia confiar nas pessoas, que não precisava ser tão sozinha. Thiers finalmente entendeu que não precisava ser tão dependente a Kevin, da mesma forma que Dan percebeu que Hosun não era mais dependente a ele, da mesma forma que Kevin percebeu que era hora de deixá-los ir. Cada um finalmente havia encontrado a onde pertencia e seguido seu próprio caminho. Eu e Thiers seguíamos o nosso agora, e talvez, se tivéssemos sorte, poderíamos encontrar Dan e Hangye nesse caminho.

Todos voltaríamos eventualmente, é claro, afinal a nossa família pertencia a ali.

Eu sempre senti como se estivesse à procura de algo, mas não tinha certeza do que, afinal todo mundo está procurando alguma coisa...

E agora eu finalmente havia encontrado.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_[Twilight – Vanessa Carlton]_

_"Eu fui manchada, como um papel, em um dia que não era dos meus_

_Mas assim que entrou em minha vida você me mostrou tudo o que precisava ser mostrado_

_E eu sempre soube o que era certo só não sabia que poderia_

_Ir embora e escolher uma visão diferente_

_E eu nunca verei o céu do mesmo jeito_

_Eu aprenderei dizer adeus ao dia de ontem e_

_Eu nunca desistirei de voar se for puxado para baixo_

_Eu sempre vou voar alto demais porque eu vi, porque eu vi o crepúsculo_

_Nunca importante, nunca querida_

_Nunca procurou ver o que eu queria_

_Tão em evidência, estava na minha cara, não pude ver através de meu próprio lugar_

_E era tão fácil não deter o que eu podia_

_Mas você ensinou-me que eu poderia mudar o que quer que venha nesses dias difíceis_

_E eu nunca verei o céu do mesmo jeito_

_Eu aprenderei dizer adeus ao dia de ontem e_

_Eu nunca desistirei de voar se for puxado para baixo_

_Eu sempre vou voar alto demais porque eu vi, porque eu vi o crepúsculo_

_Como os raios do sol que atravessam e nos movem e nos empurram para frente_

_Preenche com o calor do azul e deixa um calafrio no lugar_

_Eu não sabia que eu podia ser tão ignorante a tudo que era real_

_Mas assim que as ilusões vão morrendo eu vejo que há muito para ser descoberto_

_E eu nunca verei o céu do mesmo jeito_

_Eu aprenderei dizer adeus ao dia de ontem e_

_Eu nunca desistirei de voar se for puxado para baixo_

_Eu sempre vou voar alto demais porque eu vi, porque eu vi o crepúsculo_

_Eu fui manchada, como um papel, em um dia que não era dos meus_

_Mas assim que entrou em minha vida você me mostrou tudo o que precisava ser mostrado_

_E eu sempre soube o que era certo só não sabia que poderia_

_Ir embora e escolher uma visão diferente_

_E eu nunca verei o céu do mesmo jeito_

_Eu aprenderei dizer adeus ao dia de ontem e_

_Eu nunca desistirei de voar se for puxado para baixo_

_Eu sempre vou voar alto demais porque eu vi, porque eu vi o crepúsculo"_

* * *

**N/A: ATENÇAO!!!**

**Não, vc não leu errado. Realmente está escrito FIM ali em cima.**

**E sim, essa história acabou aqui.**

**Porém, eu escrevi um capitulo extra, que na verdade não é uma continuação da fic, é mais uma explicação da fic, mais um Behind Scenes.**

**Provavelmente esse proximo capitulo não é nada do que vcs estejam esperando que seja, pq eu nunca vi ninguem fazer isso antes. Mas é sem dúvida o meu capitulo preferido da fic ^^ Então espero que gostem dele tanto quanto gostaram da minah fic.**

**Agradeço a todos que leram isso até agora imensamente (L)**

**E aguardem o prox capitulo: - _Por Trás da Fic. - A Verdadeira História._**

**Bjos ^^**


	29. A Verdadeira História

**N/A - Nesse capitulo a historia deixa de ser uma Fic, e passa a retratar uma história real.**

**  
Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, e principalmente as que comentaram. *-***

**Pra quem não comentou : ainda há tempo.**

****

Bjos (L)

**

* * *

**

**Por trás da Fic – A verdadeira história.**

Eu estava em uma fase ruim da minha vida. Já era o meu segundo ano de cursinho, e eu não estava animada quanto a isso. Minhas habilidades sociais eram (e talvez ainda sejam) dignas de Samantha (da fic), então eu não esperava fazer amigos nesse novo ano.

Só arrumei uma colega no cursinho, com quem eu não tinha absolutamente nada em comum, ela era simpática, religiosa e falava bastante. Totalmente o contrario de mim: arrogante, ateia e calada. Eu era agradecida por ela se sentar comigo, e até gostava dela, mas simplesmente não fazia sentido algum aquela parceria. Eu a transformei em **Mikey**.

_Mikey_ se derreteu por um menino que chegou no meio do ano. Eu não gostei dele desde o início. Ele sentia a minha energia negativa e tinha certo receio de mim. O transformei em menina, sendo assim, nasceu **Luisa**.

O meu único consolo da época foi **Twilight** (Crepúsculo). Conheci o livro e me apaixonei completamente por ele, e o levava todos os dias ao cursinho para ler nos intervalos. Até que a minha obsessão por Twilight se tornou tão grande que eu encontrei personagens tão incomuns e deslocados quanto eles naquele lugar.

Na minha sala havia um grupo grande de orientais bem diferentes. Eles não pareciam se encaixar na cena, eles eram completamente alheios ao mundo todo ao redor deles, não pareciam notar qualquer pessoa que não tivesse estilo legal e olhos puxados. E foi assim que eles se tornaram os meus _Cullen_ particulares.

Nesse grupo já tão incomum, um deles se destacava, não só pelo cabelo ou roupas, ou até do estranho acessório longo que pendurava na orelha, mas pelo o seu rosto. Sempre concordei com a frase _"Japonês é tudo igual"_ mas esse garoto fugia completamente a regra! Ele tinha o nariz grande e um sorriso estranho, talvez fosse a posição dos dentes, ou por que eles eram um tanto afiados. Ele ainda era o mais alto do grupo, o que o fazia aparecer mais ainda.

Passei a ficar obcecada por aquele grupo e até nomeei quem cada um deles representava em Twilight.

O integrante do grupo que mais era aparente, depois do garoto de sorriso assustador, era **Kevin**. Ele era sem dúvida o garoto mais bonito da sala e, na minha opinião, do cursinho inteiro. Ele tinha uma postura reta e andava com elegância, aparentava ser um pouco arrogante e tinha uma pose de _"não ligo para o que ninguém pensa de mim". _Eu o achei semelhante a _Rosalie_.

Havia um garoto baixo com um piercing rosa na orelha, com o colar combinando. Ele tinha o cabelo curto e todo arrepiado que me lembrava irresistivelmente de _Alice_, ele também parecia muito animado e levava broncas de vez em quando por conta disso. Um dia ouvi o chamarem de **Dan**.

Eu morria de curiosidade para saber o nome deles, mas em cursinhos isso é praticamente impossível porque não existe chamada nem nada do tipo. Até que um dia, a senhora que dava recados chegou em cena, ela anunciou um nome muito estranho que eu não consegui entender. Ela o anunciou três vezes e ninguém se manifestou, até que ela perguntou:

Ele não é dessa sala?

E então o estranho garoto asiático levantou a mão e disse com seu sorriso assustador:

Sou eu!

Então eu segui para a caçada de seu nome no _orkut_. Procurei por Vier, Tier, Tiréh, e mais algumas variações. Eu não o encontrava... Até ele postar no tópico de nossa sala.

**Thiers. **Se eu soubesse o nome certo desde o inicio teria sido incrivelmente fácil encontrá-lo. Thiers não é um nome comum.

Logo avistei a foto de Kevin, e foi como descobri seu nome. Depois procurei por Dan, que eu já conhecia o apelido então foi fácil achá-lo.

Eles não eram os Cullen nem, tão pouco, vampiros. Mas eu já estava mergulhada na minha mais profunda fantasia e ninguém me tiraria da cabeça que eles eram os meus Cullen.

.

Depois de ter lido Twilight pela milésima primeira vez, começou a perder a graça e senti necessidade de ler algo novo, sobre vampiros, sobre vampiros como os Cullen. Então eu decidi escrever um livro.

Tinha acabado de fazer 19 anos e estava horrorizada com a perspectiva de que teria 20 no ano seguinte. O meu maior desejo naquele momento era, como o de _Bella_, tornar-me vampira.

Então quis criar uma historia em que eu fosse vampira. Decidi que seria meio vampira, e que só aos vinte anos realmente seria uma vampira completa. Tentei enganar a mim mesma que ficaria ansiosa para os 20 esperando realmente me tornar vampira. Mas não consegui me enganar, e logo Samantha se tornou uma personagem diferente de mim.

Agora eu precisava que ela encontrasse em seu cursinho alguém que a entendesse, alguém como ela, um vampiro! Comecei a imaginá-lo como _Gerard Way_, mas não queria transformar essa história em outra fanfic do _MCR_.

Foi quando eu me lembrei de Thiers. Eu havia encaixado Thiers como o _Edward_ dos meus Cullen orientais, o tamanho da minha deslumbração por ele era digna da de Bella por Edward. Então eu o fiz o vampiro da minha história.

Em pouco tempo decidi acrescentar Kevin e Dan ao grupo, afinal eles formavam um grupo realmente interessante. Senti necessidade de colocar uma menina no grupo, e lembrei de uma menina que sentava com eles de aparência adorável e fofa e a coloquei o nome de uma antiga amiga coreana minha, Hosun.

Eu adorava vê-los todos os dias. Sempre procurava onde eles estavam sentados quando eu chegava. Nas aulas em que eu não entendia nada eu me permitia viajar e olhar para eles o tempo todo. Imaginava cenas da história, tentava capturar a personalidade de cada um, pensava sobre o que eles falavam, o que gostavam de fazer, que tipo de música gostavam, como seria o som de suas vozes ou até se eles faziam se quer idéia de que eu os observava tão atentamente.

Eles nunca se sentavam perto de mim na sala, porém um dia Kevin e uma outra menina se sentaram na mesma fileira que eu, mas a várias carteiras de distancia.

Quando o sinal de retardatários tocou, outros do grupo começaram a chegar, e eles eram tantos que Thiers acabou se sentando ao meu lado. Passei o tempo todo em que ele esteve lá extasiada, vermelha e ansiosa. Os meus Cullen haviam se sentado ao meu lado! O que nunca mais aconteceu.

Quando eu saí pela porta da sala eu _trombei_ com Thiers e Dan. Tecnicamente eu não trombei, eu fiquei a cerca de um metro de distância deles, mas o meu choque ao vê-los ali _me encarando_ foi tão grande que se igualou a uma trombada. Thiers pela primeira vez olhou pra mim, timidamente, acredito eu que foi por achar estranho eu estar com um capacete de motoqueiro na mão que parece a mascara do _Darth Vader_. Mas ele me olhou, longamente, desde os meus olhos até em baixo, analisando a minha estranha figura inteira. Naquele dia eu estava com uma roupa chamativa, toda de preto com um cinto bem grande de caveira e sobretudo, isso sem contar o capacete, que se eu colocasse me tornaria o Darth Vander completo.

Dan olhou pra mim também, com uma expressão confusa, talvez a confusão fosse pela a minha cara de choque extremo de ver esses desconhecidos. Eles nunca haviam notado a minha existência até esse dia. Fiquei tão abobada no momento que perdi o senso de direção e quase atropelei Dan quando finalmente consegui me mover, se ele não tivesse se desviado eu o teria arrastado escada abaixo.

.

No primeiro dia de aula depois das férias, quando eu fui buscar as apostilas novas na secretaria, eu fiquei petrificada ao ver Thiers e Kevin na fila, sendo que eu teria que ficar atrás deles. Fiquei os encarando abobada, plantada no lugar por longos 5 segundos. Eles retribuíram o olhar com a mesma indignação por eu estar ali, com os olhos arregalados, confusos. Eles deviam estar se perguntando: _- Qual o problema dessa menina?_

Tive que me colocar atrás de Kevin na fila, acredito que devia estar muito vermelha, eles devem ter notado o meu estardalhaço a presença deles sem entender o motivo. Thiers cochichou algo com Kevin, que eu tive certeza que era sobre mim, mas talvez fosse apenas o meu egocentrismo e a minha mania de perseguição, que também se tornaram característico da Samantha da fic, mas nesse exato momento Kevin virou-se para me encarar, confirmando a minha suspeita. Eu realmente não sabia para onde olhar. Praticamente estava escrito _CULPADA_ na minha testa, Kevin se virou para me olhar várias vezes com expressão de interesse tentando entender o porque disso.

Certo momento Kevin finalmente me livrou do seu olhar e se despediu de Thiers. Fiquei bem mais tranqüila sem ter ele me encarando, apesar de só a presença de Thiers me deixar nervosa. Quando eu estava distraída e olhei para o lado Kevin estava ali, me encarando, indo para a minha frente da fila de novo! Creio que nunca devo ter ficado tão vermelha na vida quanto nesse momento, eu virei a cabeça tão rápido que poderia ter deslocado o meu pescoço, e Kevin com certeza notou isso. Cheguei a sentir medo que eles tivessem o poder de Edward e lessem os meus pensamentos. Mas acredito que eles nunca ficaram sabendo que o motivo da minha perturbação era que eu os havia feito personagens principais da minha historia de vampiros.

.

Eu tive vários momentos bobos com Kevin. Uma vez ele estava andando distraído na frente das catracas do cursinho, falando ao celular, e eu tive que passar correndo pela direita, esbarrando nele na minha fuga, que novamente me olhou com a mesma cara confusa. Nesse mesmo dia ele me pegou várias vezes olhando para eles na sala, quando ele se virava pra trás procurando algo ou alguém, sempre dando de cara comigo olhando para eles lá do fundo. Houve outras vezes saindo do cursinho, passando correndo por ele e mais alguém lá fora, encontrando a vaga da minha mãe vazia, pois ela esquecia de me buscar, eu parava estranhamente na entrada de um prédio bem iluminado. Ele passava pela minha frente me olhando com um visível ponto de interrogação no alto da cabeça:

_QUAL É O PROBLEMA DESSA MENINA???_

Sim, eu tinha medo do Kevin. Ele me deixava nervosa. Não que ele parecesse me odiar, como à Samantha da fic. Mas pela pose dele. Ele andava com tal elegância, tal porte, tal autoridade, arrogância e auto-suficiência que eu entendia porque Thiers não desgrudava dele. Sim, a parte da obsessão de Thiers a Kevin também é verdadeira. Eu cheguei a ficar preocupada em um dia que Kevin chegou mais tarde e não havia uma cadeira ao lado de Thiers. Achei que alguém lhe cederia o lugar, eu certamente cederia se estivesse lá, mas eles se sentaram separados. Porem, em pouco tempo Thiers se mudou de lugar para sentar-se ao lado de seu mestre.

.

Dan saiu do cursinho lá pelo meio do ano, confesso que fiquei um tanto triste sem vê-lo. Uma vez eu e um amigo estávamos no shopping e eu vi Dan sentado em uma mesa da praça de alimentação. Eu tive um ataque! Meu amigo até estranhou, pois, igual a Samantha, eu costumo ser uma pessoa extremamente fria em relação a outras pessoas. Mas fazia tanto tempo que eu não o via, ele com suas mexas quase rosa, seu conjunto de piercing e colar rosa, e sua camiseta azul alegrou o meu dia. Eu me despedi mentalmente dele nesse dia, sabendo que eu provavelmente nunca mais o veria.

Mas eu o vi de novo. Meu amigo e eu costumávamos ir bastante naquele shopping. Eu estava sentada distraída na praça de alimentação, lendo uma história que o meu amigo havia trazido, quando duas pessoas se sentarem à mesa ao lado. Me senti observada, não que isso seja novidade, egocentrismo e mania de perseguição não são uma boa combinação, então me desviei do que estava lendo e vi Dan sorrindo para mim. Ele não estava exatamente sorrindo para _mim, _acredito que estava rindo de algo que ele e Thiers estavam conversando, olhando distraidamente pra mim, no exato momento em que eu olhei para ele.

Tive um segundo ataque de euforia, eu sentia o meu rosto quente e provavelmente já estava bastante vermelha. Mas fiquei na dúvida se era com Thiers que ele estava. Mudei de opinião várias vezes quanto isso:

_É ele!!!_

_Não... não é...._

_Ei! É sim!!!_

_Ou não é???_

_É ELE!!! É ELE SIM!!_

Sim, era ele! Se eu já estava eufórica e vermelha só com a presença de Dan, com a presença de Thiers me surpreendo que minha cabeça não tenha explodido. Era bom ver eles fora do cursinho, e que o meu amigo os visse também. Provava que eu não estava louca, que eu não havia imaginado a existência deles, que eles eram reais, mesmo fora do meu mundo de fantasia.

.

Não me lembro qual foi a última vez que eu os vi. Quando a primeira fase do vestibular passou, eu não fui mais ao cursinho, apesar de ter ido bem na prova. O cursinho era apenas insuportável, e a presença deles já não me consolava. Eles já não vinham com muita freqüência.

Eu nunca mais voltei ao cursinho, e nunca mais os encontrei no shopping. Acompanhei um pouco a vida deles pelo orkut, mas não podia saber de muita coisa. Não era a mesma coisa que vê-los todo o dia no cursinho, alheios a todo o resto, no seu mundo particular. No _meu_ mundo particular. Acho que o único que alguma vez notou alguma coisa foi Kevin: as várias vezes que ele me pegou fugindo deles sem nenhum motivo, olhando para eles, ou corando quando eles passavam.

Nunca os conheci de verdade e nem realmente sei como eles são. Mas acho que prefiro assim. Muitas vezes a nossa imaginação é melhor do que a realidade, e foi no que a minha vida se baseou naquele ano – _imaginação_.

Esses estranhos foram: a minha alegria, a minha esperança, a minha obsessão, o meu consolo, a minha imaginação, a minha ilusão, o meu amor platônico e a melhor coisa que me aconteceu no ano passado...

Eles foram os personagens principais dessa história.

E sempre me surpreendo ao pensar que apesar deles terem sido tão importantes para mim por algum tempo, eles nem sequer sabem...

Hoje eu tenho 20 anos. Não me tornei vampira, é um triste fato.

Mas em certas noites a _dama-da-noite_ do meu quintal, que serviu de inspiração para a história, me inebria com o seu perfume e com doces lembranças de algo que nunca aconteceu.

* * *

**Atores:**

**Samantha –** Vanessa Carlton

**Thiers – **U-Know YunHo

**Kevin –** Hero JaeJoong

**Dan –** Micky Yoochun

**Hosun –** Kwon BoA

* * *

_[We Get On – Kate Nash]_

"_Simplesmente saber que você existe não é o suficiente pra mim  
Mas pedir o seu numero de telefone  
Parece altamente inapropriado  
Vendo como eu não consigo nem dizer oi quando você  
passa..._

_(...)_

_  
eu nunca sonho sobre você e eu  
eu nem invento coisas sobre nós 2, isso seria  
insanidade  
eu nunca passo na frente da sua casa pra ver se você  
está lá  
eu nem conheço a sua rotina  
eu não reconheço mais o seu rosto  
mas eu tenho que admitir que ainda existe uma parte de  
mim  
que acha que nós poderíamos nos dar bem  
que nós deveríamos nos dar bem  
que iríamos nos dar bem."_


End file.
